


Tea for Two

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is English, Computer wiz Rey, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, HEA promised, Hate Sex, Lots of UST, Masturbation, Office Sex, Professor Ben, Rey is american, Smut ahead, UST, ben is a snob, fights over hot beverages, lots of bickering, set at Uni of Oxford, they are chalk and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: '"This is a tea house, you know."  The plummy, ultra-posh voice startled Rey Kenobi from her day-dreaming, almost spilling the scalding hot coffee over her chest.'Rey, an American former hacker, turned cyber security expert, has been commissioned by Oxford University to protect their systems from hackers.  Unfortunately, she has to work closely with Professor Ben Solo, Merton Professor of English Literature who also happens to be Lord Ben Solo, member of the English peerage.  And an unmitigated snob.She drinks coffee.  He drinks tea.  He only reads classic literature.  She reads Marvel comics. He is nobility.  She is a nobody.Things should go swimmingly, shouldn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dagagada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/gifts).



> This is my first fic for the Reylo fandom and I have to thank my fellow Swolette, the amazingly sweet and helpful DagaGada for encouraging me to write again after such a long time. This came from a silly conversation on Discord and she's been cheering me on to write it, so this is dedicated to her. It's also dedicated to my fellow Swolettes who make my life so much more interesting with our shared thirsting over Adam and who are an amazing bunch.
> 
> I know nothing about cyber hacking or Oxford Uni, other than what I've researched so please take any mistakes with a grain of salt. Also, Ben's opinion of Americans and coffee do not reflect the opinions of the writer. I love my tea but as an Aussie, I love my coffee too. In fact, we are self-acknowledged coffee snobs!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my light-hearted foray in the world of Reylo fanfic.

“This is tea house, you know.”

The plummy, ultra-posh voice startled Rey Kenobi from her day-dreaming, almost spilling the scalding hot coffee over her chest. “What?” Turning to give the owner of that voice a piece of her mind for startling her like that, he spoke again.

“I _said_ , this is a tea house,” came the condescending reply.

“And your point?” she ground out, reeling a little as she finally faced the speaker. 

_Holy fuck!_ One of the largest men she’d ever encountered sat at the table behind her, dwarfing the chair he sat on. He was huge – in a good way. Even wearing a tweed jacket, she could tell he was built. Those shoulder’s would not have looked out of place on a football field.

Her stomach gave a funny jolt as her eyes met his, whiskey-coloured in a pale face that was all angles and shades, a large nose and plump, kissable lips offset by longish, black hair that fell nearly to his shoulders. It shouldn’t have worked, but somehow, it did. He was…

“That you should not be drinking that abomination in here. Why would you order coffee in a place that specialises in tea?”

…an asshole. A judgemental, English asshole. “Because I _like_ coffee?” she replied snarkily.

He sniffed in disdain. “American. Should have known.”

Rey’s fuse wasn’t that short, but she could feel it about to blow now. “What the fuck does that mean?” 

“I’ve yet to meet an American that has any taste in hot beverages,” he replied, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking – tea, presumably. 

Standing up, she stalked the couple of steps towards him, ignoring the looks she was getting from the other patrons in the café. “Listen, you!” She pointed at his face, which momentarily distracted her at this close distance. “I don’t know who the fuck you are, and I don’t know what your problem with Americans is, but you are the most obnoxious person I’ve ever encountered. I’ve only been in England for a couple of days but if everyone is like you, then it’s gonna be hell! I never asked for your opinion on my choice of drink, much less on Americans in general, but I hope I never have to see your arrogant, judgemental face again, Lord Asshole!”

He just looked at her, a tiny smirk on those cushiony lips. “Lord Solo, actually.”

“What?” 

“It’s Lord Solo, not Lord Arsehole,” came the reply, amusement lacing his voice.

Rey had to call on every ounce of restraint not to slap the smirk off his attractive face. The fact that she found him attractive made it even worse. Only the thought of losing the substantial payment she would get if she was deported from the country for assaulting a British citizen stopped her.

“I don’t care if it’s Lord Get that Stick out of your Ass!” she growled, grabbing her bag and stomping out of the tea shop, but not without flipping him the finger as she left, the sound of gasps following her.

Great start to her stay in Oxford!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Breathing deeply to regain her equilibrium, Rey rued the fact that she’d left her coffee behind and she really could do with a sip of caffeine as she walked through the cobbled streets of Oxford, England.

Strolling through the ancient streets of the world’s oldest university, she couldn’t help but be awed by the sheer age and magnificence of the buildings that comprised the sprawling education precinct. Many of them dated to the middle ages, a fact that boggled the mind of the American girl. Living in New York, not without its own historical buildings, the reality that these buildings were already historical by the time Columbus discovered the Americas was hard to grasp.

It was almost enough to put that whole encounter with that prig in the tea room out of her mind. Almost. 

_Just forget about it_ , she told herself. _You need to find the Chancellor’s offices for this meeting. You’ll never see that stranger again_.

Nodding to herself, she checked her phone again for the details of the meeting, frowning as she tried to get her bearings. Unlike most university campuses, with their defined borders, Oxford was basically a city university. Over the centuries, colleges, departments, accommodation and facilities had sprung up over the city centre, meaning it was a sprawling, confusing place for newcomers. The administration buildings could be nearby or at the other end of the precinct. 

As she walked, Rey reflected on the circumstances of a girl from a nowhere town in Nevada walking the hallowed grounds of a place that had housed and educated royalty, politicians, literary geniuses as well as visionaries who had changed the world. 

One of the earliest memories she had was of seeing her parents lying unconscious amongst piles of empty bottles and various drug paraphernalia, surrounded by people who had been at their house for another ‘party’. At around four years of age, she was used to getting her own breakfast, if there was anything to eat. Scavenging through the ratty kitchen, cupboard doors hanging off their hinges, she managed to scrounge up a couple of pieces of bread and some peanut butter, gulping it down before someone took it off her, another regular occurrence.

She must have been around six when some people burst open the front door and took her parents away, her screams ringing in their ears. A lady with a kind voice led her outside and put her in a car, still frantically crying for her parents, watching until she could no longer see them. 

That was the last memory she had of her parents – she never saw them again, not finding out what happened to them until many years later.

The next ten years were spent in various foster homes, each one worse than the last until she hit rock-bottom when she was placed with Unkar Plutt, a junk yard owner and mean, violent drunk who fooled the authorities, or who perhaps were too overworked and underpaid to look too deeply, into believing he was a suitable foster father for a twelve year old. 

Rey hated every minute she spent in that man’s presence, forced to scavenge through the junk yard to find anything saleable just for the privilege of getting some food, usually leftovers or out of date items. She learned early on that those ‘best by’ stickers meant nothing to a hungry girl. She still had trouble throwing out food past their ‘used by’ dates. Besides the lack of food, she would often cop a hiding if she didn’t find anything useful. Bruises were usually in a spot hidden by clothes, so school wasn’t a problem. That said, she often missed classes – food was more important than education in her mind. Truancy may have been Plutt’s downfall in a city or large town, but in Jakku, a two-bit backwater with very few services, it was mostly overlooked by authorities. 

The only good thing about scavenging was the day Rey found an old computer that had been tossed out. The parts would have fetched Plutt some money, but something inside told her to hide this find from him. In the middle of the night, she moved it into her room, hiding it in the tiny closet and tossing her meagre clothes over it.

Being much brighter than most gave her credit for, she used the school computers to learn how to restore hers, using any means to get parts for it, including stealing bits of the school computers. She realised she had a knack for it and after only a few months, turned her restored computer on, nearly squealing when the monitor displayed the manufacturer’s logo. Again, this was in the middle of the night, when Plutt was passed out drunk.

Through her own ingenuity, Rey learned how to hack into neighbours’ internet servers, using a number of them to avoid being detected. From there, she taught herself how to hack into other computers, beginning with the school records. Accessing her own records, she changed a grade here and there, thrilled when her reports got steadily better. 

Having gotten away with that, her hacks gradually got bigger and bolder. Her ultimate aim was to hack into the state’s children’s services records to see if she could find out where her parents were. She knew it would be difficult, as the protections would be numerous, but she was determined to do it.

Rey started small, hacking into the Department of Conservation, learning how to get around government firewalls and security systems. It took several weeks but she managed it, not really giving a damn about the information she found there. That wasn’t the point of the exercise. 

Gradually, she moved onto larger government departments, successfully hacking a number of them in the course of the next couple of years. She took whatever precautions she could to avoid detection, gleeful when she got away with her activities for so long.

Her downfall came when she got way too cocky and attempted to hack into the NSA, the National Security Agency. In hindsight, she should have known that she’d never get away with it. They protected themselves from international government hackers – what was a teenage girl from Nevada going to do? She had enough skill to look for her parents now but part of her was afraid of what she’d find, so she chose other targets, to her detriment.

The first realisation that she was in deep trouble came when the front door rattled with sharp knocking. Even Plutt realised there was something wrong, dragging himself from his recliner to open it, nearly falling over when four black-suited people barged inside, flashing FBI badges and demanding to see all the occupants of the house.

Terrified, Rey crept out of her room, wondering if she could make a run for it, knowing these people were here because of her. Spotting one of them at the back door, she attempted to climb out the window but quickly realised that the house was surrounded. One leg over the windowsill, her door slammed open with orders to freeze.

It didn’t take long for the FBI to find her computer, seizing it and her. Despite being a minor, she was placed in the back of a dark-tinted car, handcuffed and shivering with terror. The next day was a blur of fear and questioning over her activities and her motives for it. Trying to convince them that she’d meant no harm didn’t seem to wash and she was imagining spending the rest of her life locked up in prison.

It was only when a small woman, Maz Kanata, came to see her that there was the first glimmer of hope. Maz seemed to believe Rey and for some reason, felt sorry for the circumstances she’d found herself in. 

After several weeks in detention, Maz gave Rey a choice: come live with her and use her skills to aid the government, including finishing school, or spend the next five years in detention, starting with juvenile but moving to adult detention when she turned eighteen.

It wasn’t much of a choice, needless to say, but it changed her life completely.

Now, ten years later, at the age of twenty-six, she was one of the country’s most sought after computer hacking experts having been engaged by private and government agencies to help protect their information. Her last big client had been Chase Manhattan Bank, as well as Columbia University, hence why she’d been living in New York for the last two years. The amount she was paid for her services was something she’d never have imagined whilst scavenging her first computer back in Jakku.

It was her work with Columbia Uni that led her here to Oxford.

There had been a major security breach of Oxford University’s computer systems, resulting in the possibility of personal, academic and financial information being stolen. Rey’s reputation had spread across the Atlantic and the university had contacted her for her help. The sum they offered was astronomical but as one of the world’s leading universities, it was a small price to pay to ensure their systems were kept safe and secure.

Rey had been flown business class to London, the awaiting limo driving her straight to Oxford where her accommodation had been provided; a lovely apartment on the fringes of the main university, well within walking distance. If she needed a car, one would be supplied upon request.

They had given her a day to recuperate from her travels and to settle in before her appointment with the Vice-Chancellor to discuss the scope of her work. This was Rey’s first trip outside of the US so she was excited to see more of the world and meet new people. Her first passport now had a shiny new stamp in it and she was determined it wouldn’t be the last.

Too bad her first real encounter with a local was that arrogant man. “Lord something,” she scoffed to herself. “If he’s a lord, I’m the Queen of England.”

Shaking her head, she glanced at the sign and sighed. She’d never find the offices on her own. It was time to ask for help. And maybe get herself another cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet Lord Solo, otherwise known as Professor Solo, shall we? Rey learns more about her role at Oxford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for the warm welcome and love you've shown my little fic. It's greatly appreciated.  
> The gorgeous moodboard was made by the wonderful @dagagada.

Ben Solo watched the girl stomp out of the tea shop, amusement lacing his eyes. Despite living up to the stereotype of a loud, coffee-drinking, uncouth American, he couldn’t help but stare at her arse, clad in tight linen trousers which did wonders for it.

He supposed that he didn’t really need to point out the error of her ways, but the smell of coffee in his favourite tea shop in Oxford, The Rose, always set his nerves on edge. If someone wanted to drink that ghastly sludge, there were plenty of Costa coffee shops in town or, heaven forbid, Starbucks. He shuddered at the thought. 

Though The Rose sold coffee, it was an unspoken rule that if you came in, you ordered tea. All the regulars and locals knew this. A slight, a _very_ slight, twinge of remorse struck him as he figured that the girl was most likely new to the area, but his sense of outrage was greater. After all, The Rose provided him with his family’s very own personal blend of tea, which was not sold to the public. They were the only tea room that was supplied with the blend and only to be sold to him.

“Coffee is for the great unwashed,” his grandfather used to say as the butler filled their porcelain tea cups with a fragrant, fresh brew of the family blend. “Tea is the drink of kings and queens, my boy. When I was a boy, tea was the drink of the nation. We British took pride in brewing an exceptional cup of tea. Then that abomination became more popular. I blame the advent of television. All those American shows, drinking that ghastly drink – awful” Turning to his grandson, he would continue. “This family is, and has always, been proud tea drinkers. So much so that His Royal Majesty had been known to beg me for the family blend, to no avail. It is a measure of our standing, and our class. I hope I never see you lower yourself to drink that other thing when you grow up, Benjamin.”

His grandmother, Padme, would shake her head. “You are such a snob, Anakin. It’s just coffee.”

“We are one of the pre-eminent families in the country, Padme. Of course I’m a snob,” retorted Anakin. 

“I promise I’ll never touch coffee when I grow up, Sir,” replied Ben, taking a careful sip of his tea, as he’d been instructed by his nanny. At nine years of age, he was in awe of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, The Duke of Alderaan.

Ben Solo, whose legal name was Lord Benjamin Charles Anakin Naberrie Skywalker Solo, had kept his promise to his grandfather and refused to touch coffee, the mere smell making his stomach turn.

And he’d also grown into a consummate snob. Blessed with abundant wealth, a lineage that dated back to the Magna Carta, brains and looks, though he’d debate the last one, he’d naturally grown up believing that he and his family were a class above the general populace. 

As if all the blessings he’d been born with weren’t enough, he was also one of the youngest professors at Oxford. Not only that, but he’d been appointed Merton Professor of English Literature, one the most respected professorships in the UK, if not the world. Merton College was arguably the wealthiest and most prestigious college of the University of Oxford, with a history that dated back to the 1200s. His position had been held by none other than J R R Tolkien in the 1940s, a fact that filled Ben with intense pride to be walking in the footsteps of one of his literary heroes. 

His appointment had not been without controversy, a number of other candidates protesting that he was too young to hold such an esteemed position; that he’d been picked due to his illustrious family and wealth; even that he’d slept with the University’s chancellor for the position. Ben had laughed uproariously at that one. Not only was Amilyn Holdo one of his mother’s oldest friends, but she was also proudly gay. 

No, Ben had gotten the position on his own considerable merits. Having graduated high school at fifteen, fast-tracked through his own time at Oxford, receiving his doctorate at twenty-five, he’d been the youngest appointed professor there, Oxford not wanting to lose his considerable intellect and offering him a position straight after graduation.

Other than the professional jealousy of some of his colleagues, the only other downside was the effect he had on his students, particularly the females. He had been the object of many lustful stares and propositions, his office inundated with roses on Valentine’s Day. He would promptly give them to his female colleagues and staff.

Ben didn’t consider himself as attractive, believing his face was too different, his ears too big and his nose too large, to be called handsome but there was no denying the female attention. Not that he ever took any of them up on it. His career was too important to him to risk it on an illicit affair with a student. Besides, if he wanted female company, there were plenty within his social circle willing to oblige.

He was more often found within the tomes of some literary classic, writing papers for the Bodley Club, one of Merton’s speaker societies, of which he was the current chair, preparing lessons and grading papers and for exercise, regularly rowing for the Merton College Boat Club. Though mostly consisting of under and post-graduates, he was still fit and strong enough to row with the best of them. 

Women just didn’t feature a large part of his life and he was fine with that. It drove his mother crazy, but he wasn’t going to change his ways just to please her. He was only thirty-five, after all and extremely busy. Plus, he was really, really picky. 

Some would call him a snob but he preferred to call it being selective. Any future wife would need to have brains, beauty and breeding and so far, no-one had met all three criteria. None of the women his mother had thrown his way at the balls and galas he’d been forced to attend due to his position had tempted him to throw away his bachelor lifestyle. 

Ben had even forgotten the last time he’d had sex. It couldn’t have been that memorable, after all, that not even his near photographic memory could remember the woman’s name. There were too many other things in his life. Sex was the least of them.

He preferred sitting in his reading nook, a cup of the family tea blend beside him whilst reading a well-worn literary favourite to a sexual encounter with another forgettable woman. Sex was over-rated, in his opinion, and he’d found no evidence to contradict his theory.

Though, the American could have tempted him with that backside (he was an arse man, after all), to break the drought, even if she was a coffee drinker.

Too bad he’d angered her and she’d stalked off in a huff. Oh well, it was probably for the best. She met his beauty criteria but had no idea about the brains and there was obviously no breeding. 

Taking a glance at his watch, he gulped down the last of his tea. He had his meeting with Vice-Chancellor Ackbar in half an hour and he still needed to get some paperwork from his office. 

“Have a good afternoon, Rose,” he called out, waving at the manager as he walked out.

“Bye, Professor!” replied Rose with a smile. “See you tomorrow!”

Whilst not a secret, Ben’s titles were not commonly referred to at the University. Though he should have been referred to as Lord Solo, or ‘my lord’, Ben preferred to be known as Professor Solo. It was a title he’d earned, not been born into, and he was rightly proud of it, especially now. 

In academia, he was known and referred to as Professor Ben Solo.

In the other side of his life, he was Lord Ben Solo.

He preferred to keep them separate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Puffing slightly and having to have asked three separate people for directions, Rey finally found herself in the Vice-Chancellor’s office, the secretary asking if she wanted something to drink.

“I would love a coffee, if that’s okay?” she smiled at the older woman.

“Of course. I’ll bring it in,” she replied. “Vice-Chancellor Ackbar will be with you in a moment. He’s just on another call.”

Rey looked around the office, noting that some of the wooden beams were probably older than some countries. It reeked of age and history, one wall comprising of built-in shelving filled with books and the ceiling covered in ornate mouldings. The office furniture was new, as was the administrative staff’s computer equipment. There were a number of certificates on the walls and she was about to look closer when the office door opened, a large, older man walking out. He reminded her of an English bulldog and she had to suppress a laugh.

“Miss Kenobi,” he barked out, his jowls wobbling. “It’s good to meet you. Please, come in.”

Rey shook his hand and followed him inside. His office was even more plush, a large, antique wooden desk dominating the room. Near the window, a smaller table was surrounded by four smaller armchairs, overlooking the lake. He led her to one of these as the secretary came in bearing a tray which she placed on the table.

Rey watched as his tea was poured, one cube of sugar added as well as a dash of milk. “Would you like milk and sugar?” asked the secretary. Rey smiled and shook her head. It was all so civilised, she thought with amusement. Just like in the movies. 

It also reminded her of the encounter earlier. At least not all Britons were rude and obnoxious. She took a sip of her coffee and mentally gave the prat a mental ‘fuck you’.

“Thank you for coming all this way, Miss Kenobi,” began Ackbar, in his gruff voice.

“You’re paying me a shit-load, so it’s no problem.” The way he stiffened made her realise what she’d said. “Uh, sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, Miss Kenobi,” replied the administrator. “I was a teacher for many years. I believe I’ve heard it all in my time.” The twinkle in his eye put Rey at ease immediately.

For the next half hour, Ackbar proceeded to inform Rey of the suspected breach of Oxford’s digital records and files.

“Merton is the richest college here at Oxford. As such, I can see that it would be a prime target for hackers to get into our financial systems and steal student and staff banking records as well as our own accounts. As you can imagine, many of our students come from wealthy families from all over the world. Getting access to those sorts of records would be disastrous.”

Rey nodded, careful to conceal the slight sneer she felt. Heaven forbid these fat cat families had a couple of measly million dollars stolen! She knew it was wrong, but she struggled to feel sorry for them, considering her own background.

“As well as the financial aspect, there is also the possibility that student academic records may have been targeted. We pride ourselves on being the leading university in the world for our academic success and any suggestion that test scores and records have been tampered with would jeopardise all that. The University’s reputation would be indelibly tarnished.”

Having been someone who did just that with her high school records, Rey had to quash her guilt. “Of course. Is there proof of any breaches or is this speculative? Precautionary?”

“We aren’t quite sure, Miss Kenobi. Our IT people have seen some irregularities but so far, there doesn’t seem to be anything missing or changed. That said, we can’t rule it out. I have a team combing through financial records, comparing data to see if there’s anything that stands out.”

“If you have an IT team, and I assume they’re good at what they do, why do you need me?” she asked.

“Because your reputation precedes you, Miss Kenobi. We need you to analyse their data, see if they’ve missed anything, and to create and install the best security firewall money can buy. You may believe we are paying too much, but compared to what we could lose if our systems were seriously hacked, it’s well worth the price. My colleagues at Columbia told me you are the best and I have no cause to doubt them.”

Rey couldn’t help the flush of pride she felt at his words. She might be nothing, come from nothing, but there were organisations willing to pay ridiculous amounts for her skills. Skills she had honed herself, with hard work and determination. To them, she was somebody.

“Thank you, Vice-Chancellor. I appreciate your faith in me.”

The older man raised his hand. “Please, call Gael. Vice-Chancellor is such a mouthful.”

“I will be introducing you to a select few staff members later. Also, I have a colleague meeting us here shortly who you will also work closely with. I mentioned the possible breaches of the academic records. There does seem to be some irregularities with the records of the English department, of which he is the head. A careful comparison of test and assignment scores will need to be done and his help will be needed as he can advise if the records correlate.”

“He is an administrator?” 

“Uh, no. He is the Merton Professor of English Literature.”

Rey’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “Why would a professor assist in this? Doesn’t he have enough of his own work? I assume a professor would be pretty busy.”

Ackbar nodded his head. “Of course, and normally he wouldn’t be involved but due to the nature of the work, and the need to keep this quiet, I will be asking him to do this.”

“What about his classes? Isn’t he needed to teach?”

“He will still teach and those that he can’t make will be covered.”

Rey shrugged to herself. It wasn’t her problem, after all. She’d work with whoever she needed to, whatever his normal job. 

“I don’t need to tell you that this is all very confidential. The university does not want the general public getting wind of this, therefore only a very few people even know of this project. We are certainly not going to advertise you real role with us. Widespread knowledge of our difficulty would cause all sorts of problems, as you can imagine.”

“Of course, Gael. Confidentiality is always a pre-requisite of my contracts. It would…” She was cut off by a knock on the door, the secretary peeking her head in.

“The professor is here, Sir.”

“Good, good. Please send him in, Simone,” nodded Ackbar.

“Good afternoon, Gael.” 

That voice! Rey felt a shiver of trepidation up her spine at the sound of that voice. It couldn’t be!

“Miss Kenobi, I’d like you to meet Lord Benjamin Solo, otherwise known to most of us as Professor Ben Solo, Merton Professor of English Literature.”

Getting to her feet, she turned towards the door, her eyes getting caught in familiar, whiskey coloured ones.

The obnoxious man from the tea room. _This_ is who she’d be working with. And an actual Lord.

Well, fuck.

“Just call me Your Majesty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Professor Solo meet and it goes as well as you might expect. An unexpected bombshell has them both in a tizzy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for the love you've given my story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.
> 
> The absolutely gorgeous moodboard was made by the beautiful @Mowsyling on Twitter. I was thrilled to receive it and I love it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

_“Just me call me ‘Your Majesty’”_

The odd looks she got from the two men made her pause. Did she say that aloud? _Shit_.

“I beg your pardon?” Those whiskey-coloured eyes bore into hers, making her stomach do strange things. 

“Uh…uh…nice tapestry,” she stammered, pointing to the previously un-noticed tapestry on the far wall. 

Both men frowned in puzzlement, cricket’s chirping, before Ackbar cleared his throat. “Well, as I said, this is Professor Solo. And Ben, this is Miss Kenobi. She is here to assist us with the cyber security issues I told you about last week.”

Ben held out his hand and Rey had no option but to take it. “We meet again, Miss Kenobi,” he murmured. 

The touch of their hands sent a tingle straight up her arm. Puzzled, she looked at him and saw a frown on his own face as he looked at their joined hands, his engulfing hers completely.

“I wouldn’t call it a meeting, _Lord_ Solo,” she sniped, pulling her hand away. 

“Please, I prefer ‘Professor’ whilst on campus,” he replied, smirking.

“You’ve met?” asked Ackbar, motioning them all to sit.

“Just very briefly,” replied Ben, folding his ridiculously long limbs into the chair.

“Very, _very_ briefly. More of an encounter,” added Rey, taking her own seat across from him.

“But a memorable one, Miss Kenobi.”

“For the wrong reasons,” she retorted. “And it’s ‘Rey’, Professor.”

“’Ben’ is fine when there aren’t students around.”

Rey had not realised just how huge he was in the tea room. Not that she’d had much time to take in much other than that he was both attractive and obnoxious. He was a tree, and if he wasn’t such a jerk, she’d be tempted to climb it. 

Whilst he poured himself a cup of tea, she took the opportunity to study him more closely. Lord Ben Solo, Professor Solo, whatever he called himself, was alarmingly sexy. Well over six foot and a body to match. The buttons on his shirt and vest were straining and the stereotypical tweed jacket did nothing to hide the muscled shoulders. 

His hands were enormous. They’d felt warm and firm as they shook hands and she couldn’t help wondering how dexterous his fingers were. Moving up to his face, her stomach did that weird thing again. He shouldn’t have been attractive. His nose was way too big as were his ears, which he obviously tried to hide with his overlong hair. Stupidly soft and silky looking hair. His pale skin was dotted with moles and women paid ridiculous amounts to obtain lips like his.

And those eyes. They were deep, intelligent and intense. He shouldn’t have been attractive, but goddamn it, he was. And it annoyed the shit out of her. 

How was he a professor at Oxford, anyway? Weren’t professors supposed to be old and crotchety? Didn’t they all look like Einstein? That’s what her own professors at MIT had looked like. None had inspired even the slightest of thirsty thoughts from her. Professor Solo was only in his thirties, by her guess. How the hell did his students cope? Then again, if he was anything like he had been in the tea room, they probably hated him, looks or no looks.

“What!”

Ben’s outburst tore Rey from her musings. He was glaring at the Vice-Chancellor, his lips in a firm grimace.

“Ben, you know I need someone I can trust to work with Miss Kenobi.”

“Why me, Gael? I’m not exactly a lowly TA. Do you know how many responsibilities I have? How much is already on my plate.”

There it is, thought Rey. There’s that arrogance she was already acquainted with. She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying his discomfiture. As if his upper-class nose could detect it at twenty paces, he looked at her cup and scowled. Smirking, she lifted her cup in a mock salute and took a long, exaggerated sip.

“I have already organised for some of your workload to be delegated. When necessary, cover can be arranged for your classes,” replied Ackbar calmly.

“Why do I have to be involved? I’m a literature professor, not a tech one. What do I know about viruses and the such?” he huffed.

“That’s Miss Kenobi’s job, not yours. Yours is to verify student records. Provide information as she requires it. You need to work together. You know that Merton College faced the biggest potential threat due to its status and prestige. We can’t afford to have our software and records compromised. Miss Kenobi is here to ensure that does not happen.”

Ben turned to look at her, anger still apparent on his face. “You hardly look like someone that can ensure the university’s online security,” he sneered.

If there was one thing that could guarantee Rey’s hackles were instantly raised, it was insinuating she didn’t know what she was doing. “Oh, really? And what should I look like, Lord Solo?”

“Not someone straight out of school,” he retorted.

“That’s ironic coming from someone who barely looks like he’s out of graduate school, _Professor_.” She enjoyed the stiffening of his shoulders at the implied insult. “I was hacking the NSA at fifteen. What were you doing?”

“Matriculating into university,” he threw back.

There was silence as they glowered at each other until Ackbar coughed to break the tension. “Yes, well, regardless of our personal feelings, this work is of the utmost importance so, therefore you _will_ work closely with Miss Kenobi and assist her in any way possible, won’t you, Ben?”

Gael Ackbar’s tone indicated that he would brook no more arguments from the younger man, so Ben nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

“Of course, Gael.”

“Good. Good. Now, we need to discuss where Miss Kenobi will be setting up her equipment,” he continued now that they were on the same page.

“The IT department, I’m assuming,” replied Ben, taking a calming sip of his tea.

That’s what Rey had been assuming as well so she was shocked by Ackbar’s next words. “Er… no. Due to the extreme sensitivity of this work, the fewer people who know about it, the better. Setting up Miss Kenobi in an office will raise questions as to who she is and what she’s doing here. For that reason, I was thinking of installing a desk in your office. I did consider that, but, it makes more sense that she’s situated closer to you as it will save much time when you need to consult or work together.”

Both Ben and Rey nearly sputtered their drinks over the older man. “My what?” Ben choked.

“Your office is huge, Ben. Nearly as big as mine. None of the other nearby offices are free and her sharing with someone else could compromise the secrecy of this project. Less questions asked. Also, it will save much time when you need to consult or work together.”

“And how do I explain her presence in my office?”

“I have thought about this,” replied Ackbar. “We can say that you are collaborating on some literary work you are planning to publish, if anyone asks.”

“But what about my work? My office hours? How am I supposed to do my job?” pointed out an incredulous Ben. “How do I grade papers with her noise?”

“My noise?” interjected Rey. “I don’t make noise. I barely say a word when I’m deep in my work. It’s not like I get hordes of people coming to see me. I’m more worried about you disturbing _my_ concentration. What about your students traipsing in at all hours?”

“I keep office hours,” he replied heatedly. “I see students at those times. They don’t ‘traipse’ in.”

“Is there no other alternative, Gael?” asked Rey, somewhat imploringly.

“Not really. At least none that would be as convenient for the both of you and ensure the secrecy of the work. Besides Ben’s knowledge, the paper records are kept in the basement of the building should you require access to them. I’m sure we can make arrangements to accommodate both your needs.” His tone seemed to brook no argument, despite the geniality of his voice. “Are we agreed?”

Reluctant nods. “Wonderful! I’ll speak to Facilities to arrange a desk and whatever equipment Miss Kenobi requires to be set up in your office this afternoon. If you can give me a list of your requirements before you leave here, Miss Kenobi, Simone can make sure it’s all included. Then I suggest that Ben take you up to his office and give you a basic rundown on where everything is, in preparation for your start. Will tomorrow be too soon?”

“Yes, that’s fine. I’ll just write a list up now.”

“Leave it with Simone. And Ben, I’ll have a word whilst Miss Kenobi does that,” said Ackbar. “It’s been a pleasure, my dear. I’m sure you’ll be a great asset for us.”

Thanking him and ignoring the glowering stare from Ben Solo, Rey left the office but not without one last look at his stormy face.

Damn! How was she going survive working in close quarters with Lord Jerkface? Everything that came out of his mouth infuriated her and he seemed to think she was lower than dirt. That boded well for peaceful relations, she thought sarcastically.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After a politely worded, but no less stern, dressing down from the Vice-Chancellor advising him to fully co-operate or else, Ben stomped out of the office, stopping short when he saw Rey Kenobi laughing with Simone.

How was he supposed to work alongside that upstart American? Her smart mouth would drive him crazy. As would her contrary nature. She obviously had no refinement about her – probably chewed with her mouth open. He’d probably even have to share his secretary, Mitaka, with her.

Everything about this situation infuriated him. He was being treated like a lowly undergrad, not the Merton Professor of English Literature. It was like asking a company CEO to take messages. Surely one of his staff could do the job. It didn’t have to be him, despite the highly-sensitive nature of it. 

Unfortunately, Gael had basically told him to shut up and stop arguing about it. It was settled. Despite his own power and prestige, Gael was still his boss and there was nothing for it but to comply.

Ben took this opportunity to really look at his nemesis. Now that he had been in close quarters with Rey, he could truthfully say she was stunning. From her dark hair, hazel eyes, freckles and cute nose, she was gorgeous. His eyes roamed over her small, but pert breasts, faithfully outlined by her silky shirt, down over her slim hips before stopping at her rounded arse.

He couldn’t deny that she was delicious. How ironic that his non-existent libido was stirring over this irritating woman. He was going to struggle to keep inappropriate thoughts of how she’d feel under him away whilst in her vicinity. He’d have to ensure she never found out about his errant thoughts. He could do it.

Stiff British upper lip and all that, you know.

Coughing pointedly to get her attention, she turned to face him with a frown. “Yes?”

Ignoring her surliness, he walked to the door. “Shall we get on? It’s a bit of a walk to my office. Or ‘our’ office now, I should say.” He couldn’t help the tartness in his voice.

“Of course, Professor,” she replied with false sweetness. “Bye, Simone. I’ll be sure to ring you if I have any issues.” She waved at the secretary as they left, her smile dropping once they were alone. Looking at the tall, brooding man, she gave him a sugary sweet, fake smile. “Lead the way, _my lord_.” The tightening of his lips gave her a small thrill of satisfaction.

* * * * * * * *

Ben could feel his temper rise at the impertinence of the girl but refused to rise to her bait. Instead, he turned on his heel and walked off, purposely not looking back to check if she was following. Nor did he shorten his stride, knowing his long legs would make it difficult for her to keep up. 

He was already fuming at Ackbar’s directive. It was ridiculous. Someone in his position being forced to basically act like a babysitter. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but he didn’t know why someone else couldn’t be assigned to this. One of his associate professors. Sure, it was a highly sensitive job, but they could be trusted as well. They had access to student records.

Stewing in his thoughts, he strode out of the building into the streets of Oxford. He could hear her footsteps trotting behind him and wondered how long before she bade him to slow down. He was being an arsehole, he knew, but she was going to be a painful thorn in his side, he was sure of it.

“You’ve proved your point, your lordship,” she called out, slightly winded. “I can’t keep up with those tree trunks of yours.”

Ben stopped and turned towards her, frowning. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t call me that.”

“Why not? It’s what you are, isn’t it?”

“Because I know you’re not calling me that from any kind of deference or respect. And I don’t use my title here, as I’ve already informed you.”

“You’re right about the deference. You won’t get that from me, Professor,” she bit out. “You want my respect? Then you have earn it. Just because you’re some high and mighty blue-blood doesn’t mean a thing to me. You act like a jerk, I’m going to treat you like one.”

Her words hit their target, making him feel a little shame-faced at his behaviour. He had been a bit of a jerk, he supposed. “I’m sorry,” he said, in a clipped voice. “I’m just extremely annoyed about this situation.”

“I don’t like it either but it’s not my fault,” she pointed out. “I’ve just been hired to do my job. I don’t get a say in any of the logistical details so you don’t need to take it out on me.” At his acknowledging nod, she continued. “You can begin by slowing down. These shoes are not made for sprinting.”

He looked down, unable to stop himself admiring the shape of her legs under the linen pants, ending in cream high-heeled shoes. An image of her wearing nothing but those shoes popped into his head and he shook his head to remove the unwanted thought. Her frown told him that she thought he was disagreeing with her. “Yes, I can see. Please, shall we keep going. I’ll try to keep my ‘tree trunks’ from going too fast for you,” he drawled.

True to his word, he kept pace with her as he led her through the streets, making towards an ancient-looking, two storey building. Ben could see the awe on her face as they walked beneath a huge portico into a large quadrangle.

“This is the Mob Quad,” he informed her, amused at the way her head swivelled from side to side, taking it all in. “It dates to the 1300’s. It houses the staff offices as well as the College library.”

“It’s amazing,” breathed Rey. “There’s just nothing this old back home. Is that a church?” she asked, pointing to the large rectangle tower in the corner that seemed to be standing guard over the rest of the edifice, complete with stone spires.

“Yes, that’s the college chapel. The entrance is outside the quad. It’s popular for weddings.”

“I can imagine,” she nodded. “It would make for great Instagram pics.”

“I’m sure,” he drawled, shaking his head a little. “This is one of the oldest collegiate quadrangles in the world. On the other side of the chapel is another which houses the teaching classrooms. The Library takes up much of this building. It house centuries of student archives.”

“I feel like I’m walking into Hogwarts,” she quipped. “I’m expecting to see Harry Potter come out to play quidditch.”’

Ben snorted. “I’d be Snape, I assume?”

Rey chuckled. “Well, you _do_ have that condescending, brooding air about you. So, you’ve read the books?”

“Hardly,” he sniffed. “Just been forced to listen to my students go on about it, especially at Halloween.”

“What’s wrong with ‘Harry Potter’?”

“It’s hardly classic literature, is it?” he retorted. “They are children’s books. That they are as popular as they are is beyond me.”

Rey stopped and gaped at him. “Oh, my god! That is such a pretentious thing to say. How can you know if they are any good if you’ve never read them? They’re like amongst the most popular books ever. There are whole theme parks dedicated to them.”

“Just because something’s popular doesn’t mean they have literary value,” he replied. “When they stand the test of time, still being read centuries later; when they enter a language’s lexicon, that’s what makes it a work of value.”

“So you’re dismissing the value of any modern authors? You’re more of a snob than I thought.”

“If popularity equates to quality, then I should be teaching ’50 Shades of Grey’. Please don’t tell me you’ve read that?” He groaned at the faint blush that bloomed on her cheeks.

“So what if I have?” she retorted.

“Have you ever read Jane Austen? Shakespeare? Thomas Hardy?”

Rey stopped and faced him, anger radiating from her. “Look, not all of us were born with a silver spoon in our mouth. Whilst you were probably swanning around your castle, servants at your beck and call as a kid, I was scavenging around junk yards just to get some food. Trying to avoid being beaten was more important than reading some fancy, shmancy books!” As if realising she’d said too much, she turned abruptly and stalked ahead, not knowing or caring where she was going.

Ben was shocked at the insight into her life she’d inadvertently shared. He didn’t like the uncomfortable feeling in his gut her words conjured. There was a whole story there that he wasn’t sure he wanted to, or indeed, had any right, to know. Rey Kenobi was just a contractor he had to work with, however reluctantly. That was all. 

Best to get on with it, then.

“Ah, Miss Ke…Rey?” he called out to her retreating back. She stopped and turned to him, her face closed off. Ben pointed to his left. “My office is that way.”

She followed him without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you, but I'd share a broom closet with Professor Ben!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey inspects 'her' new office. Time for a cup of UST to accompany that plate of bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the love you've given my fic. I appreciate it more than you know.
> 
> As you may or may not know, I'm not American, so I've enlisted the help of the beautiful @spacey_gracey to fix up my mistakes. If you haven't read her works, hop to it because she's amazing.
> 
> That said, my spelling will remain British, except when it really calls for the American spelling as chopping and changing would be too confusing and I'd definitely stuff it up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Following Ben through a stone archway into the building, Rey was kicking herself. Why had she told him that? She’d literally only met him an hour ago, the tea room incident notwithstanding, and she’d told him about her past? She could count on one hand how many people knew of her past.

The way she’d grown up had left her very mistrustful of people. She didn’t have any real friends, just acquaintances. No one that she’d share the painful details of her life with. Of course, there were parts that she  _ couldn’t _ tell anyone – her work for the FBI, for example – but generally, she preferred to forget most of it. Even during her time at MIT she’d kept to herself, only interacting with other students when she had no choice. Her experiences with hacking meant she often knew more than her professors, but Maz had insisted she get proper qualifications. Not that they were of any use to her. Her reputation super-ceded her qualifications. 

Word of mouth was her calling card. Not one company had asked to see her qualifications. Nor had she ever had to apply for the jobs. The jobs came to her.

Moving around the last few years for these jobs meant she didn’t form connections or friendships as they could last days, weeks or months before she moved on to the next job. Maz worried about her, urging her secure something more stable and form some relationships, but Rey insisted she liked her life the way it was.

Did she want to fall in love? She didn’t know if she’d recognise it even if it happened. She’d had little to no examples in her life. The few encounters she’d had had never tempted her to pursue anything further. They’d just been a way to scratch an itch, and most not even that satisfactorily. 

And now she’d shared something personal with a man that infuriated her for most of the hour she’d known him. She’d be sharing close quarters with him for however long this job took – weeks, if not months – so she’d have to watch her step. 

If she wasn’t careful, she’d either kill him or fuck him. And she really didn’t want to do either.

“My office is down this corridor,” his voice jolted her from her thoughts. 

She nodded and took in her surroundings. It was as she’d expected; high ceilings and lots of wood panelling. The numerous windows let in light, dust motes drifting in the rays, giving it a timeless air. Rey almost expected to see a medieval spectral figure floating past, not realising that they’re long dead.

“This is St Alban Hall and the staff offices are all on this floor, including the conference and meeting rooms. Being a square, all rooms come off the main corridor so it’s just a matter of remembering which office is yours, or mine, really. There are name plates as well. The Library is upstairs and takes up nearly two sides of the Quad. The remaining sides comprise of student accommodation,” he informed her as he led her towards the end of the corridor, stopping at the furthest door on the right. “This is my office. It also houses my assistant, Mitaka,” he intoned, pushing open the door.

Ben held the door open for her and Rey had to brush past him to enter the room, his enticing scent filling her nostrils. He smelled of pine, sandalwood and something indefinable and she had to physically stop herself from breathing in deeply. 

This room was actually an ante-room, comprising the usual office paraphernalia found everywhere. At the desk sat a bespectacled man, typing away on his computer. He looked up as they entered, his gaze enquiring.

“Mitaka, this is Rey Kenobi. She’ll be, ah, assisting me with some work I’m doing and will be spending a great deal of time here.” Rey stepped forward to shake the man’s hand. “Actually, Mitaka, she will be sharing my office during her stay with us.”

The smaller man’s eyes grew round in shock. “With you? In there? In your office?”

Ben grimaced. “Yes, with me. Facilities will be bringing furniture and equipment this afternoon. Please let them in if I’m not here.”

“Of course, sir.” He was obviously curious but had too much tact or was too well trained to question his boss any further. Instead, he turned to Rey, a small smile on his open face. “Welcome, Miss Kenobi. Please let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Mr Mitaka. Just call me Rey.”

“I’m just Mitaka. Actually, it’s Dopheld, but nobody calls me that except my Mum and Grandmother.” Rey smiled brightly. At least there was one pleasant person around. 

“Through here is my office,” interrupted Ben, walking through the only other door. 

His office was exactly as she’d imagined a university professor’s office to look like. Behind his enormous desk, the floor to ceiling bookshelves were absolutely crammed with books, as well as the adjoining wall. There was a small table and chairs near the windows, covered in even more books and in one corner, a leather sofa. His desk was littered with books, papers and stationery, as well as his computer.

“The only place for another desk is behind you, along that wall, I suppose,” he pointed out as he strode to his desk.

Rey turned to see rows of filing cabinets behind her but the room was large enough to house another desk and the window to the side would give her a nice amount of natural light. “Sure, it’s fine.”

He sat in his chair and stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Self-conscious. “Am I keeping you from something?” she asked, just to break the tension. 

“No.” Just that. One word. 

Was he trying to un-nerve her? “So, how’s this going to work?” He raised an eyebrow. “Us. Here in this one room?”

Ben sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers over his chest. The very picture of a professor. “I don’t know. Since this has just been thrown on me, I’m at a bit of a loss. What is your planned work schedule?”

Rey shrugged. “This isn’t exactly a nine to five job. What about you? What are your hours?”

“I’m usually in around 8am and leave when my work is done. It varies, depending on whether I have classes, meetings or I’m grading. I’ve been known to spend all night here.”

His words brought to mind late nights in this room. Alone. All other staff gone except the two of them. And his desk that was nearly the size of a double bed.

Stop it, Rey! She scolded herself. That is never going to happen. You don’t even like him. “Hmm, would you prefer I keep similar hours?”

“It’s up to you. I’ll have Mitaka get you keys for the office. I have a couple of early lectures so I go straight to there on those days. Mitaka normally comes in around nine.”

“So what can I expect? Are you noisy? On the phone a lot?” she asked.

He frowned. “Noisy? No more than other person doing their job. May I remind you this is  _ my _ office. It will still be my office after you’re gone. What about you?”

Rey huffed. “I work alone. I don’t collaborate, unless I have to. So no, I’m not noisy. I wear my headphones when I listen to music, so I won’t bother you. I’m not happy about this either you know?” He nodded in agreement. “What about your office hours? Don’t you usually see students here?”

“I do, so that is an issue. My meetings are confidential, as you’ll understand. My hours are 3pm to 5pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Rey nodded. “I can make myself scarce on those days, if you want. I can always work from my apartment. That way you don’t need to relocate for your appointments.”

“That’s rather thoughtful of you,” he remarked, one eyebrow raised.

“You say that as if I don’t have any human decency or consideration,” she retorted in annoyance. “I’m not a monster, you know?”

He nodded in acknowledgement. “Thank you. I appreciate your offer.” He stared at her as if he was re-evaluating his opinion of her. Not that she cared about his opinion. “Gael asked me to show you around. Shall we go?” he asked, unfolding himself from his chair and walking around the desk. 

He reminded her of a big cat, power and pride radiating off his huge frame. Before today, Rey would never have considered tweed to be sexy, but on this man…

“Ah, sure,” she replied, eager to get out of this enclosed space.

It was a big office, but was it big enough to house the two of them?   
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

Sitting at his office that afternoon, Rey having left after he showed her around, taking her up to the famed Merton College Library and introducing her to some of the staff, using the story Gael had suggested to explain her presence, he stared at the desk that had been brought in for Rey’s use.

It was probably his imagination, but he could still detect the presence of her perfume, a light floral scent. It had filled his senses as he walked with her earlier and it was something of a relief when she’d left.

But it still lingered.

As did the memory of her awed faced, mouth opened in wonder as he showed her some of the historical artefacts owned by the Library. A mouth that made him wonder what it would taste like, how it would feel wrapped around his cock…

Ben groaned as his trousers tightened at the fantasy. Reaching down, he pressed on the growing bulge, shuddering as a jolt of pleasure zipped up his spine. Closing his eyes, he rubbed himself over the material, his breathing increasing in intensity. Rey’s peachy arse was at the forefront of his mind, his fingers moving to undo his belt.

He’d never done this in his office. It had been ages since he’d touched himself at all, but that upstart American had him all hot and bothered. It was extremely annoying. She didn’t meet his criteria but, dear lord, he wanted to fuck her. 

How on earth was he going to work in close quarters with her?

His fingers were just about to pull down his zip when a knock on the door sounded and Mitaka put his head through. Hastily sitting up, Ben leaned forward, grateful that the old wooden desk hid any evidence of the erection that tented his trousers.

“I’m just about to head home, Professor. Is there anything you need before I go?” asked his assistant.

“Er, no. Thank you, Mitaka. I’ll see you tomorrow. Please make sure you get keys for Miss Kenobi tomorrow.”

“Certainly, Professor.” With a slight wave, he left, closing the door behind him.

The interruption had caused his wayward body to settle down, to Ben’s relief. This office had housed some of the sharpest literary minds in history, and he really didn’t want to besmirch it by masturbating to thoughts of a woman he’d only met today and had argued with on at least three occasions already.

Ben doubted Professor Tolkien had wanked himself in this office whilst writing the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Then again, Tolkien probably never had to share an office with a woman that had the sexiest arse he’d ever seen.

Knowing he’d get nothing more done today, Ben left for the day, determined not to think about Rey Kenobi any further.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Getting into his office extra early the next morning, Ben stared at the extra desk set up in his office, complete with computer and stationery. Facilities had obviously worked back last night.

Logically speaking, Rey would be no closer than in a standard office set up but it still irked him. It was  _ his _ office, damn it! He was the Merton College Professor of English Literature, for goodness’ sake. Would the Prime Minister be asked to share an office? He doubted it. All right, he didn’t really compare his position with that of the British Prime Minister, but it was the principle of the thing.

Still brooding, he got involved in his work until the door opened and Rey walked in, holding a take away cup in her hand. The smell was unmistakeable.

“You don’t mean to drink that in here, do you?” he barked.

“What?”

Pointing to the cup in her hand, “That gut-rot you have there.”

Rey looked down frowning. “My coffee? What’s it to you?”

“It’s coffee. I loathe coffee.”

“So? I’m drinking it, not you,” retorted Rey, putting her bag on the newly-installed desk. 

“That stuff is vile and I can smell it from here. Why can’t you drink something decent, like tea?” he replied, his aristocratic nose turning up. “I don’t want that awful smell polluting my office.”

“Oh, shut up!” Taking a long gulp, looking at him all the while, she made a show of licking her lips. “I can drink whatever I want. Open a window if it offends you so much, Professor.”

The sight of her tongue got Ben’s pulse racing, despite how infuriated he was. He watched as she turned to inspect her desk, running a finger along the wooden surface. She was dressed in a slim skirt that showed off her legs and hugged her figure, and as she removed her coat, it was topped by a simple pink t-shirt that moulded to her breasts.

Dear lord, this was going to be impossible!

“Have you ever tried drinking tea? It’s much better for you, you know?” he asked, dragging his eyes from her chest before she caught him staring. 

Rey walked around the desk and as she bent to put her bag in the drawer that had been provided, Ben caught a glimpse of silky bra and immediately felt his cock stir. Stop it! It’s just a bra. 

“No.”

Ben took a moment to remember what he’d asked, distracted by his pervy thoughts. Tea, that’s it. “Well, maybe you should.”

“Have you tried coffee?”

“God, no! Wouldn’t touch the stuff,” he replied with a shudder. 

Sitting down, Rey switched on the computer, getting her headphones and other equipment out whilst it powered up. “You’re such a snob, you know?”

His eyes narrowed. “You’re so common, you know?”

“Common?” she smirked. “Yeah, I guess I am, Lord Snob.” She typed for a few moments before speaking again. “So, tell me, your Lordship, do you have a name as long as my arm? It’s seems all you blue-blood types have.”

“Lord Benjamin Charles Anakin Naberrie Skywalker Solo. Earl of Chandrila, The Viscount Naboo and The Baron Alderaan. Long enough for you?” Ben drawled, his smirk causing a dimpled furrow to appear on his cheek.

Rey gaped at him. “Fuck! How do you remember all that?” He shrugged. “And I don’t know. Is it long enough for me?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she blushed deeply.

Ben’s eyes rose to his eyebrows. Did she really say that? Unable to help himself, he leaned forward on his desk, his finger rubbing his chin. “Oh, I’d say it’s plenty long enough, sweetheart.” 

At that, she placed the headphones on and turned to her computer, shutting him out completely, leaving Ben sitting there wondering what the hell had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hot-head hacker and the aristocratic prat butt heads before a mild dètente is called...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words. I get such a thrill when I get a notification. This chapter took longer because I've started work again and my brain is fried by the time I get home.
> 
> Why, oh why, didn't I win the lottery?
> 
> Thank you again, spacey_gracie for making sure Rey sounds American enough.
> 
> And a shout-out to the amazing women in The Thirst Order - my spiritual home ❤

Rey could feel her cheeks burning as she stared at her screen. How had bickering over coffee turned into suggestive remarks? Why did him calling her ‘sweetheart’ in that low, honeyed, aristocratic voice make her insides throb? 

Watching him surreptitiously, it looked like he’d been unnerved by the conversation as well, as he was typing furiously on his keyboard, not looking her way. 

This was not a good start to the day.

Shrugging the whole incident off, Rey got stuck into her work, not coming up for air until there was a knock on the door and Mitaka stepped in.

“Good morning, Professor. Miss Kenobi. I usually bring the Professor’s tea in now so would you like me to bring you something as well?” he asked.

Rey beamed at him. “Oh, I’d love another coffee.”

“No.” Came from the other desk.

“Yes. Coffee please, Mitaka. And please, call me Rey,” she insisted, throwing Ben a dirty look.

“If you bring in that abomination, Mitaka, you’re fired.” The poor man was looking between them as if he was at a tennis match at Wimbledon.

“You’ll do no such thing!” Rey gasped. 

“It’s my office.”

“And it’s mine as well, for the time being,” she retorted heatedly. “Or shall we go and discuss this with the Vice-Chancellor again?”

Ben glared at her for interminable moments. She returned the stare. It became a battle of wills, with neither giving in until Mitaka cleared his throat nervously.

“So…should I…” he stammered.

Turning back to his computer, Ben huffed angrily. “Fine! And I hope you choke on that rubbish.”

“Not before you choke on your arrogance, your lordship.”

“I’ll, err, just go…” The assistant scurried out of the office as fast as he could go.

Neither of them said a word, the tension thick in the room until Mitaka returned carrying a silver tray with a teapot, a small plunger with coffee, milk, sugar and two porcelain cups with saucers. The cups rattled due to the poor man’s shaking hands as he placed it on the corner of Ben’s desk.

No simple mugs with smiley faces for this man, thought Rey sarcastically.

Mitaka poured tea into one of the cups, adding a dash of milk before placing it by Ben’s elbow.

“Thank you, Mitaka,” said Ben with a small smile. “I’m sorry about that earlier remark. I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Professor,” replied a relieved Mitaka. Picking up the other cup, he brought it, along with the coffee plunger to Rey’s desk. “Would you like milk and sugar, Rey?

“Oh, you really don’t have to do that, Mitaka. I’m perfectly capable of getting my own coffee,” she protested.

“It’s no problem. Truly,” he replied. “I bring the Professor’s tea in anyway.”

“Yeah, I suppose he’s used to being waited on hand and foot,” she murmured. “Rich people,” she sniffed and Mitaka grinned at her.

“I heard that,” growled Ben from behind his screen.

“Good,” replied Rey unrepentantly as she added a good lot of milk to her coffee.

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

Mitaka’s eyes widened in shock and hurriedly scampered from the room as if the hounds of hell were behind him.

With one last, hate-filled glare between them, Ben and Rey settled down to their work, not uttering another word.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning, Ben didn’t say a word as Mitaka brought in the hot drinks, just watched disdainfully as the coffee was poured.

“You know, you might just like coffee if you tried it,” pointed out Rey as she took a sip. She liked the way Mitaka made it in the plunger. It was strong and rich.

“Doubt it,” he replied, holding his cup and saucer. “Why would I drink that when I have my family’s own tea blend right here.”

Rey put her cup down in surprise. “Your family’s?”

He nodded. “This blend was made especially for my family over a century ago. The recipe has never varied and is only supplied to the House of Alderaan and a few select few tea rooms on the strict proviso that it is only served to family members and their guests. Not even the royal family can have this tea until offered to them by a family member.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “That’s…that’s…”

“Arrogant?”

“Well, yeah. How many people can say that they have an exclusive drink made only for them and their family?”

Ben shrugged. “It is what it is. I’ve grown up on this tea.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “I’ll make you a deal.”

Rey looked at him suspiciously. “What deal?”

“If you agree to trying my tea, I’ll force myself to try drinking coffee.”

“Why would you want to do that?” she asked, mystified.

Ben shrugged. “I’m hoping to convert you away from that ghastly drink so that I have don’t have to smell it in my office.”

She didn’t know if he was serious or not. “It could go the other way, you know. I could make a coffee drinker out of you.”

“You can try, Miss Kenobi,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair. He wasn’t wearing a waistcoat today, just a white shirt and tie, his grey suit jacket hanging on the hook by the door. The action pulled the shirt tight, the buttons straining, looking ready to pop.

Rey couldn’t help noticing the way his chest was a mass of peaks and valleys, delineated by the taut material – a silk blend, if she was correct, and probably worth the price of a small car. As he moved his arm, the sheer size of his biceps made her mouth water.

How the fuck did a snooty English lord and Oxford professor have a body like that? It didn’t make sense to her. Combined with his height, he was just so…much. Too much. 

She couldn’t stand him, but she couldn’t deny that he was a three-course meal to look at. And she was hungry. Not that she’d ever admit that to him. 

“Ok, you’re on,” she agreed, dragging her eyes away from one button between his pecs that was clinging precariously to life.

The grin he threw her way made her breath hitch in her throat. It was the first proper smile she’d seen on him and it was…adorable. God damn! His wide, lush mouth was framed by deep furrows on either side that Rey would happily lick but the most surprising thing were his slightly crooked teeth. She’d have thought someone like him would have had them straightened at some point in his life, but no. And yet, she liked it. They gave his face even more character – as if he needed it.

“Right,” he nodded. “We’ll go to The Rose at lunch. If I have to drink that swill, I can at least get a properly brewed one. Rose is probably the only person I’d trust to make me a decent coffee.”

Rey’s pulse raced a little at the implication that this was a lunch date, which it definitely wasn’t. They were just trying to prove something to the other. “Does Rose own ‘The Rose’?”

“Goodness, no!” he replied. “’The Rose’ has been around for decades. Rose is the current manager. The name is a just a co-incidence.”

“And will I be trying this mythical Solo tea?”

“Skywalker.” At her blank look, he explained. “I get my titles through my mother. She and my Uncle Luke are, or were in her case, Skywalkers. My uncle never married, therefore, I am his heir and the heir to the Duchy of Alderaan.”

“You’re a fucking Duke?” she blurted. Fuck me, but this was getting ridiculous. The next thing he’d be telling her he was the next in line to the throne.

“No, I’m not a ‘fucking’ Duke,” he replied, amusement lacing his posh voice. “My uncle is. I’ll only be a Duke when he dies. The family is descended from the Skywalker line.”

“What about your father? Does he have fancy ancestors, too?”

“Hardly,” he drawled. “He’s a commoner. Like you.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed at the implied insult. “So, you’re only half blue-blooded, then?” she pointed out sarcastically. “How’d that happen? I would have thought your kind would never marry outside your class.” 

Ben shrugged. “You don’t know my mother. She wanted my father, so she got him, to the disgust of my grandfather. No one makes Princess Leia do anything she doesn’t want to do, or vice versa.”

Now her mouth dropped open. “Princess?” At his nod, she threw her arms up in the air and turned back to her work. “Not even gonna ask.” She ignored his low chuckle with great determination.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“Shall we?”

Rey looked up, having been engrossed in the code she was deciphering, only to find him standing next to her desk and her eyes directly in line with his crotch. By all that was holy, there was no mistaking that the man’s…parts…were proportional to the rest of him. Though his grey dress pants, which were probably designer if the quality of the fabric was any indication, fit him perfectly, they couldn’t disguise the unmistakeable bulge at the front. 

Rey’s mouth watered imagining how big he actually was under the material, unconsciously clenching her thighs under the desk. With effort, her eyes travelled up, taking in the leather belt that almost begged her fingers to undo it and up his white shirt that did nothing to hide his beautifully developed torso and chest. Today, he wore a red-toned silk tie that would probably feel great around her wrists…

In somewhat of an erotic haze, their eyes met and for what seemed like timeless moments, they stared at each other, the very air around them thickening with every passing second.

Distant voices outside the window brought Rey back to earth, though she could feel the way her breathing was slightly laboured and the blush warming her cheeks. With an almost imperceptible shake of her head, she cleared her throat.

“Wh…what?” she croaked.

She watched as his jaw moved, his lips tightening as if he was trying to prevent himself from saying something he couldn’t take back. Everything in her wanted to look down again, see if he was visibly affected by this tension between them, different from the usual antagonistic one, but she held firm.

“I asked if you were ready to go. To the tea room. It’s lunch time,” he pointed out.

It took her a moment for her brain to catch up. “Oh! Oh, yes. Of course. Our deal.” Bending over to pick up her bag, she didn’t see the way his eyes roamed over her jeans-clad behind. It was Friday and she’d decided to dress down. It’s not like anyone really saw her except Ben and she didn’t give a damn if he thought she looked ‘common’. She wondered if he even owned a pair of jeans. If he did, they’d probably be designer, like everything else he seemed to wear.

She watched him shrug on his suit jacket, knowing the man didn’t need any padding on those shoulders. Honestly, he could be modelling for GQ with that body. Ben opened the door, ushering her through with the manners that his privileged upbringing had obviously instilled in him, and led her out of the building into the sunshine.

“We had rather a warm summer this year,” he told her as they walked side by side through the portico out into the streets of Oxford. “It seems to be lingering though I have no doubt the weather will turn vicious soon enough.”

“I grew up in Arizona where it’s as hot as Hades, so this is really pleasant. A little cool for me, but nice,” she replied. As she was wearing Converses, Rey found it much easier to navigate the uneven streets this time and didn’t feel like she was going to break an ankle at any moment. 

It was somewhat of a relief to be outside, away from the charged atmosphere of Ben’s office. It had only been a few days, but she was feeling more and more drawn to him, despite their bickering. She didn’t like him, he was too arrogant and condescending, but she wanted him. And it just wouldn’t, couldn’t, happen. Besides, he probably thought she was too below him to even contemplate wanting her. 

Why couldn’t he have been an old, wizened Professor? Like Dumbledore. Rey had never lusted over Dumbledore. Unlike Snape. She’d lusted over Snape, especially his voice. Fuck! Ben reminded her of Snape – even the sultry voice! 

No! No, no, no, no! Stop it, Rey!

“Everything alright?”

She stopped her frantic musings to look up at him. Without her heels, it was long way. “Fine! I’m fine. Just…err…enjoying the architecture. I’m still not used to it.”

Ben nodded. “It is beautiful, isn’t it? I’ve studied and taught here for nearly two decades and I still discover new things on a regular basis. Here we are.”

Rey recognised the tea room, The Rose, where they had ‘met’ only a few days ago. Once again, Ben opened the door for her and a part of her thrilled at the little courtesy, even if she was an independent woman who didn’t need doors being opened for her. 

“Good afternoon, Rose,” he said to the petite Asian woman who came out from behind the counter to greet them with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Professor.” 

“Rose, this is Rey. My…associate.”

Rose grinned widely at Rey. “Oh, I remember you! You were in the other day.”

“Yes. It was my first day in Oxford,” replied Rey, already liking the bubbly woman. 

“I hope you’re enjoying it so far,” said Rose with sincerity. 

“You’re American, too?” asked Rey, happy to have found a fellow compatriot. 

“Yes, originally, though I’ve lived in England for the last few years. My boyfriend is a student here,” she explained. “How long are you in Oxford for?”

“Oh, um, I’m not sure yet. It depends on the project I’m working on.”

“We’ll just take my usual table, Rose,” interrupted Ben.

“Oh, of course, Professor! I’ll be right with you,” nodded Rose. “I hope we can catch up later,” she said to Rey.

“That would be great,” agreed Rey, following Ben to the same table he’d been sitting at the other day. “She seems lovely. And an American,” she smirked.

“I don’t have anything against Americans. Just the ghastly coffee they drink,” drawled Ben, leaning back in his seat with a slight grin.

“Well, you’re going to try that ‘ghastly’ drink. It’s what we agreed on,” she pointed out. “And why we’re here.” She had to remind herself that this was only a lunch break. Not a date or anything personal. 

Rose bustled up to their table. “What will you have, Rey? No need to ask you, Professor,” she grinned.

“Actually, Rose,” said Ben with a slight grimace. “I’m going to have a coffee. White with two sugars.”

Rose looked like aliens had landed in front of her and Rey couldn’t help giggling. She was sure nothing like this had ever been uttered from Ben’s mouth before. “And I’ll have a cup of the Professor’s usual tea.”

There was silence from Rose, her eyes virtually popping out of her head and her mouth gaping like a stranded fish. Ben coughed loudly to bring her back to earth. “Oh! Oh! Oh, of…course, Pro…Professor,” she stammered, looking between the two of them for ages before turning to get their drinks.

“I think you just broke Rose,” smirked Rey.

Ben nodded. “I hope not. She’s my favourite tea brewer. I’d hate to have to train someone else up to make it correctly.” Rey just shook her head, not sure if he was joking or not. Either option was likely.

It wasn’t long before Rose returned with their drinks, still looking at them strangely. Rey put her out of her misery, explaining the situation. 

“Oh, right,” Rose nodded. “Well, enjoy.”

Rey took hold of her cup, the fragrant aroma of the tea reaching her nose. It smelled quite pleasant. “Do I add anything to it?”

“You can add milk to your taste, but not sugar. No-one worth their salt drinks tea with sugar,” replied Ben, looking at his cup with a look of distaste.

“What if I like sugar?”

“Then you’re a heathen,” he retorted. “Do I really have to drink this?”

“Yes. That was our deal. I try tea, you try coffee.”

“Lord help me,” he muttered. “My grandfather will be rolling in his grave, you know.” 

Rey rolled her eyes at him. He was pouting like a little boy that had been given vegetables instead of ice-cream. “Oh, just try it. How about we count it down? On three, okay? He nodded reluctantly. “One, two…three, drink!”

Picking up her cup, she took a deep sniff before taking a sip of the tea. It was…alright. It could do with a bit of sugar, no matter what he said, but it was palatable. She could get used it. Taking another sip, Ben spluttered next to her.

“Oh my lord, that is ghastly!”

Rey just sighed and took another sip before calling Rose over. “Can I get a coffee and get his lordship his tea, please.”

Rose giggled and nodded.

Looks like the status quo was remaining.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to do a bit of sightseeing of the town and sees a sight that is really quite a sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos. They are so appreciated.
> 
> I'm loving the coffee vs tea opinions I'm getting. I may have to start a poll to see which comes out on top!
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely Spacey_Gracie for going over this for me. Check out her fic 'Dreamland' - it's so good.
> 
> And finally, the ridiculously talented Boomdafunk (twitter and tumblr) made the amazing piece of artwork at the end of the fic. You'll know exactly which scene this refers to!

Though she wasn’t expected to work on the weekend, Rey decided to do some from her apartment. It was located on the third floor of what looked like a converted townhouse on the edge of the university precinct. It probably used to be a single dwelling for some well-to-do family in days past, but now seemed to be student accommodation from what she could gather. Students that were more well off than others. Whilst small, her one-bedroom apartment was very comfortable. This was no shared dorm room from her past experience.

She had met a couple of her neighbours but only to say hello. She wasn’t one to get chummy with people, especially as she didn’t know when she would move on. And move on she would, once this job was done.

When her stomach growled, Rey decided that it was time to get some lunch. She’d not had a chance to get much food for her fridge, so decided to head out. It was a good time to explore the town a little bit, soak in the history. It was so different to what she was used to, it would be a crime not to do some sight-seeing whilst here.

Not yet accustomed to the cooler temperature, Rey threw on a light jacket over her t-shirt, looking just like any other student as she left the building, putting on her sunglasses. Her feet led her to The Rose so Rey decided to see if Rose was working today and get something to eat before beginning her wanderings. 

“Rey!”

Grinning, Rey saw her fellow American wave to her from behind the counter. “Hi, Rose.”

“Hi, take a seat and I’ll be with you shortly,” said Rose happily before turning her attention back to her task.

For some reason, Rey walked toward the table she and Ben had shared the other day, half expecting him to be sitting in what was obviously his usual chair. She told herself she was  _ not _ disappointed not to see him there, taking his seat in a show of defiance to no-one but herself.

“Hi, good to see you,” said an ever-smiling Rose. “Do you live nearby? I don’t usually see my regulars on weekends unless they live in the dorms.”

“Yeah, I have an apartment not too far from here. It’s student accommodation, even though I’m not one. Do you often work the weekend?”

“Not usually, but one of my staff called in sick and I couldn’t get anyone to replace her,” replied Rose. “I don’t mind. We usually get mainly tourists on weekends, rather than students and I enjoy talking to them, finding out where they’re from. Plus my boyfriend is studying for exams so he’s free from my constant chatter today,” she laughed.

“What’s he studying?”

“Chemical Engineering. Finn wants to discover the cure for cancer one day.”

“That’s a really worthwhile goal,” nodded Rey. “I hope he finds it.”

“Me too. So, what are you up to today, other than getting lunch here?” she chuckled.

“I did a bit of work this morning and thought I’d do a bit of my own sight-seeing. I’m going to wander around for a while, explore the sights.”

“Oh, there’s so much to see,” agreed Rose. “It’s a great place to just walk and see where your feet take you. I still haven’t discovered everything there is to see here. You’d better getting something nice and filling, then.”

After eating her lunch of a hearty minestrone soup with home-made bread and a cup of coffee –  _ so there, your Lordship _ – Rey left the café, bidding a farewell to Rose and promising to drop in again during the week. She enjoyed the atmosphere and Rose was so warm and welcoming, she felt drawn to her fellow compatriot.

With no real goal in mind, Rey decided to just walk and see the sights. There was so much to see: old buildings, quaint shops, narrow alleyways that begged to be explored. Before long, Rey found herself at the entrance to the Botanical gardens. The deciduous trees were beginning to change colours, signalling the onset of Fall, or Autumn, as it was called here. 

Walking the narrow pathways through the gardens, Rey admired the way the leaves were turning yellow, russet brown and red, the paths already becoming littered with fallen ones. She could tell that in another month, there would be piles of leaves everywhere and there was a part of her that wanted to run and jump into them and play like she wasn’t able to as a child, because she was too busy trying to survive to indulge in such past-times. Not that Arizona was renowned for falling leaves like the states further north. 

Strolling along, she watched people enjoying the day as well: students studying in the sun, joggers exercising, others walking dogs, couples picnicking on rugs, some kissing and cuddling. Rey felt a pang of loneliness as she watched them. She sometimes wondered what it would be like to have someone who cared about her, loved her. Who held her at night when the nightmares came.

Pushing the melancholy thoughts away, Rey kept on walking, refusing to dwell on it. She had a good life, better than she could have imagined ten years ago. Money was not an issue any more and now she was seeing other parts of the world. She was luckier than many, many other children who grew up in foster care.

The formality of the gardens gave way to more natural looking parklands, with wooded areas interspersed with green lawns, including playing fields where people were playing a form a football she didn’t recognise. They weren’t even wearing padding or helmets. Madness. 

Following the riverside path, the sunlight filtering through the multi-coloured leaves, she strolled for over an hour, watching kayakers paddling on the smooth waters. It was incredibly peaceful. The river on one side, the towering spires of ancient buildings in the distance on the other and even the odd cow grazing in between. 

The small waterway eventually gave way into a much larger one, which she quickly realised was the River Thames. Rey couldn’t help the thrill that ran through her at the realisation she was actually looking at the famed body of water. It had always seemed like a mythical thing, a fantasy, and here she was, actually standing by it.

Grinning to herself, she kept following the path and now watched a myriad of rowing boats sail up and down the river. There were solo rowers as well as boats with up to eight rowers, the voice of the captain shouting out orders drifting over the water. 

Gradually, she drew closer to a two-storey building on the river’s edge which seemed to be some sort of club house as it had a large jetty which had a long, thin boat moored by it. Curiosity got the better of her and she moved closer to watch the activity. Eight strapping young men, clad in skin-tight, maroon, neck to knee costumes got into the boat and another got in front facing them. The one in front yelled out the order to go and the boat pushed off, the alternating blades of the oars moving smoothing through the water as they pulled away.

Engrossed in watching them, Rey didn’t notice the solo rower pulling up to the jetty, alighting and pulling the boat up the ramp out of the water. 

As the eight-man boat moved further away, she turned and almost gasped aloud when she saw him.

Lord Ben. 

Professor Solo.

Dressed like the other rowers she’d seen. 

In the maroon and white, skin-tight rowing costume that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And her imagination had not done the man justice. At all.

Rey felt like she was burning up from the inside as she looked at him. Every single line of his body was magnificently outlined by the lycra material. 

Her eyes travelled from his damp, wind-swept black hair, down over the impossibly large muscled shoulders and chest, beautifully shown off by the straps of the tank-top style of the uniform. His arms were solid muscle, glistening with sweat, the biceps mouth-watering. His torso was like a map, with all roads leading south, the ridges and bumps of his muscles and hips begging to be explored.

He turned and his backside rivalled any marble statue carved by any Renaissance artist, topping off thighs and calves that screamed incredible strength. Legs that would easily support their combined weights.

Finally, her eyes drifted to where they really wanted to be and she felt an actual gush of arousal as she took in what his dress pants had only hinted at. 

Lord Solo was packing. 

Absolutely fucking packing a monster of a cock between his legs. The lycra did not lie. How he wasn’t getting arrested for public indecency, Rey did not know. He may as well have been naked.

Rey’s mouth watered, literally watered, as she watched Ben stretch his arms upwards as if to loosen his muscles, the action thrusting his hips forward, the massive bulge standing out even more.

She really didn’t know how she was going to be able to work in the same office as this man knowing what he looked like under the suits he wore – and those were enticing enough on their own.

Without conscious thought, Rey walked closer to where he stood, her eyes glued to his body. 

“Rey?”

He’d noticed her! Shit. “Ben.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked curiously, not in the least bit self-conscious over his revealing attire.

“Um, I was…I was exploring the town. Followed the path by the river and noticed the…the rowers. Do…do you row…often?” she stuttered with the effort to keep her eyes on his and not his body.

“Since my uni days,” he replied. “Used to row competitively for the college but now just for fun and exercise. Helps me de-stress and keep me in shape.”

“It’s working,” she blurted out and blushed furiously. She really had no filter sometimes.

Ben grinned. “Glad you think so.”

“Um, so, I’ll just let you keep…” she trailed off, waving her hand vaguely toward the boathouse.

“Yes,” he replied. “Better go do my cool-down routine or I will be terribly stiff later.”

_ That’s not all I’d like to see stiff _ , thought Rey, desperately trying to keep a straight face.  _ Don’t look down. Do not look down _ . “Well, I’ll see you at work on Monday then.”

Ben nodded, his eyes boring into hers as if he could read the salacious thoughts racing through her mind. “Until Monday. I’m teaching an early class so I won’t be in until later but you have a key now.”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Bye.” Giving him an awkward wave, she stepped past him, catching a pleasing scent of sweat, cologne and what could only be Ben.

“Goodbye, Rey.”

Forcing herself not to look back, Rey regained the path and headed back towards the buildings at a much faster pace than before. She had to get away from Ben Solo and his ridiculous body. For her own sanity.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After her encounter with her office-mate, Rey went straight home instead of continuing her sight-seeing as she’d originally planned, only stopping to pick up some food at the supermarket, though her mind was somewhere other than in the here and now, so she could have bought men’s shaving cream for all she knew.

All she could see was Ben in his rowing costume. Sweaty, glistening Ben encased in that suit that left virtually nothing to the imagination. That vision was there, as if imprinted, in her brain and she couldn’t shake it. 

Over and over, she saw the outline of his cock in lycra. If it was that big in his unaroused state, she could just imagine what it looked like in the throes of passion.

Rey knew she shouldn’t, she really shouldn’t, but she pictured Ben fully aroused, that cock jutting out proudly, dripping, eagerly awaiting her mouth or cunt to envelope it fully. She wondered if he was clean-shaven or if there was a base of soft, black hair.

Moaning at the fantasy, Rey lay back on the couch and popped open the button of her jeans, wriggling out of them and throwing them on the floor impatiently.

Closing her eyes, she sighed as she snaked her fingers under the waistband of her underwear that was already more than damp from her own arousal. Ben firmly in her mind, her fingers traced around her damp labia, imagining it was his long finger, before running one through the slick to the hardened nub.

“ _ Ben! _ ” she breathed as she began rubbing her clit, a faint sheen of sweat breaking over her body. Impatiently, she pulled her bra up and took her nipple between two fingers and squeezed, wishing it was Ben’s mouth suckling it.

Giving her imagination full reign, Rey dipped two fingers into her opening as she pictured Ben leaning over her, pushing that enormous cock into her eager body, filling her almost to the point of pain before fucking her into the cushions.

Panting loudly, she was vaguely amazed at the amount of slick that already covered her fingers and hand when she hadn’t even come yet. Just the thought of Ben did that to her. 

Fingers working furiously, Rey could feel her body tightening as she rose higher and higher, the orgasm she sought racing closer. 

She was on the precipice, just needed that final nudge to free-fall over into ecstasy.

“ _ Rey! _ ”

His deep, cultured, British voice in her mind, desperate with passion, was the catalyst for the strongest orgasm she could remember having, alone or otherwise.

“ _ AHHH! _ ” 

With a loud cry, body spasming in reaction as her thumb furiously rubbed her clit and her fingers pistoned in and out, Rey climaxed violently, slick almost gushing to coat her hand as wave after wave of pleasure suffused her body.

When it finally faded, Rey lay back in a blissful daze, slick-covered hand hanging off the side as she fell into an orgasm-induced semi-coma. 

Fuck!

Rey was fucked. There was no two-ways about it. 

She really,  _ really _ wanted to fuck Lord Solo. 

There was no point denying it to herself now. If there ever was.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it gorgeous?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is in a bad mood, which isn't helped by a healthy dose of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for the love this silly fic is getting. I appreciate it, and you, so much. 
> 
> Once again, a big thank you to Spacey_Gracie for going over this for me. You're the best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as we ramp up the ust!

Ben had felt distracted for the rest of the weekend, only snapping out of it when he entered the lecture hall for his early Monday morning class.

The encounter with Rey left him feeling listless, as if he’d missed an opportunity he should have taken. He’d been so close to offering to accompany her as she explored Oxford, act as a guide of sorts, that it had been on the tip of his tongue but he’d stopped himself before he could say anything.

He’d been surprised to see her, here, where he spent most Saturday mornings, at the rowing club he’d been a member of for nearly twenty years. His competitive days long over, he rowed to maintain his fitness and release the week’s stress. The repetitive action of pushing and pulling on the oars had a calming, soothing effect on him as he blocked all else from his mind.

After two hours of rowing up and down the River Thames, he’d alighted the boat, pulling it out of the water when he’d turned and seen Rey standing there, watching him.

If he hadn’t spent years wearing rowing suits, he probably would have been self-conscious of the way her eyes widened as she took it in. That the suits were skin tight was no exaggeration. And it was impossible to wear underwear, though the suits kept everything in place. At the same time, it was clearly evident if a man was well-endowed or not. The first time he’d worn one, Ben felt like he was parading around naked. 

He knew he had nothing to be ashamed about and now Rey knew the same. When the blush suffused her face, he was incredibly tempted to make some remark about it. Instead, he’d taken in her casual attire, admiring the way her long legs were encased in denim. 

They would feel so good wrapped around his waist as he rode her hard, drawing loud cries from those delicious lips. Her tank top baring her graceful neck to his gaze, the golden brown skin begging to be tasted, as did her breasts. He had to stop his mind from going further as he knew he’d get hard and he may as well be naked for all the lycra hid anything. 

He hadn’t asked to accompany her. Why would she want his company? They’d done nothing but bicker and fight since the moment they’d met, though there had been a slight thawing after their lunch at The Rose. 

Ben felt he’d won a tiny victory of sorts when she’d admitted that his tea was not that bad but that ended when she refused to stop drinking her coffee. On the other hand, his grandfather was right – coffee was swill. Terrible. 

It didn’t look like they were ever going to agree so he’d have to put up with the smell every time Mitaka brought their drinks in. Truthfully, he didn’t object to the smell as much as he made out; it was almost… pleasant, but something in him enjoyed watching her get riled up. 

He wondered what her face looked like when she climaxed. Would she be loud or a silent gasper? Would the blush cover her whole body or just her beautiful face? Would she be subservient in bed or did she like to take the reins? Or both?

Whilst showering in the club house, he’d wanted to take his hardened cock in his hands but privacy was not a priority when it had been built so he refrained, turning the water as cold as possible instead.

Ben kept remembering how she’d looked at him and wondered if he should have asked. What if she’d said yes? Would relations have thawed even further or would they have ended up bickering again? Would the tension between them have turned to something else?

He’d missed an opportunity and it bothered him. All weekend. 

His students were the first to feel the brunt of his bad mood. “This is a post-graduate class and a year-sixer could probably hand in a better paper!” he practically yelled at one of them. “Maybe you should be re-thinking what you want to do with your life.” By the end of class, most of them were probably ready to drown him in the Thames.

It didn’t improve when he entered his office to find Rey giggling with Mitaka as he poured Rey’s coffee. The surge of jealousy he felt was completely irrational, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from snapping at them. 

“That garbage again? When will it end?” he barked as he set his case on his desk with a sharp thud. “Is my tea ready, Mitaka? Or are you too busy making cow-eyes at Miss Kenobi?”

Both their heads snapped towards him, one warily, the other with mounting anger. “Y-yes sir! It’s right here.” With a tight smile, Mitaka finished pouring her coffee before hastily moving to the tray with Ben’s tea. Ben only grunted when Mitaka finished and excused himself from the room.

“You know you’re an asshole, don’t you?” scowled Rey.

Ben glared back. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re being a complete dick to Mitaka,” she replied angrily. “He didn’t deserve that.”

“Mitaka is  _ my _ assistant, may I remind you,” he retorted. “He’s here to work, not flirt with you.”

“He was  _ not _ flirting! I doubt that man would know how to flirt if his life depended on it!” Rey stood from her desk and was leaning over his, her face filled with fury. “He is just ridiculously sweet and being mean to him is like kicking a puppy. You are a monster!”

Ben’s chair rolled backwards as he stood as well, placing his hands on the desk. Their faces were barely a foot apart despite the size of the desk, his eyes locked on hers. “Yes, I am.”

There was silence, and incredible tension as they glared at each other for several moments until Rey huffed angrily and turned back to her desk. Picking up her bag, she stormed to the door. 

“Where are you going?” he demanded.

“None of your business,” she retorted. “You’re not my boss.” With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ben slumped back into his chair, tiredly rubbing his face with his hand. Bugger! It wasn’t even lunch time and he’d managed to anger his class, his assistant and Rey. 

It was his fault. He knew that. 

Dragging himself from the chair, he walked into the other room where Mitaka was busily typing away. 

  
“Err, Mitaka?”

His assistant looked up, still slightly wary. “Yes, Professor?”

Ben leaned on the door jamb and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Mitaka was an excellent assistant, the best he’d had, and he couldn’t afford to lose him, not over his own stupidity. “I’m…I just wanted to…apologise. For before, I mean. I didn’t mean to snap at you. This morning’s class was a nightmare and I’m afraid I took it out on you. And Miss Kenobi.” There. Blame it on the class, not his sexual frustration over Rey.

Mitaka graciously accepted his apology. “It’s quite alright, Professor.” 

“Thank you.” With a brief nod, Ben returned to his desk. 

If only it was that easy with Rey

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey was fuming as she stomped through the streets of Oxford. 

What an ass! Just when she was beginning to think he was human, he had to show his true colours. Entitled, aristocratic dickwad! How dare he accuse her and Mitaka of flirting? Mitaka was as innocent as pure driven snow. It would be like flirting with her little brother, if she had one. She strongly believed he was still a virgin.

Ben using his position of power to intimidate the other man infuriated her. It reminded her of some of her foster carers, particularly Plutt, who used their power to try to force her into submission either through intimidation or physical threats. 

She knew Ben would never harm Mitaka, or herself for that matter, but his behaviour today reminded her of the times she’d rather not think about again. How she knew that, she didn’t know. She just did. She had a well-developed sense of self-preservation and could tell if someone was a threat. Ben was no threat. He was just obnoxious.

Rey found herself in front of The Rose, her legs taking her there unconsciously. She’d left her untouched coffee on her desk because of the fight, so she entered the café, seeking a replacement.

“Hi, Rey!”

Rey’s frown cleared instantly as she greeted Rose. “Hi, Rose. Can I get the largest cup of coffee you have?” she asked as she took a seat. 

“Bad morning?” asked Rose sympathetically.

“You could say that,” replied Rey with a sigh. 

A few minutes later, Rose placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and sat down at the table. “It’s the lull before the lunch rush,” she explained. “What’s up?”

Rey had only known the other girl a matter of days but there was something about her that made Rey want to confide in her. “Just Ben being a dick.”

Rose burst out laughing. “I can imagine. He’s always been very nice to me but I do get the impression he can be a real pain when he wants.”

“You’re not wrong,” agreed Rey, taking a fortifying sip of her fragrant coffee. “His lordship was in a mood and decided to take it out on Mitaka and myself.”

“Mitaka?”

“Ben’s assistant. He was bringing me coffee when his worshipfulness came in, accusing us of flirting. If you knew Mitaka, you’d know what a ludicrous idea that is.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous,” pointed out Rose with a knowing look.

“Jealous? Of what?”

“Of Mitaka. Talking to you. I think the sexy Professor has the hots for you.”

Rey snorted. “We can barely spend ten minutes without arguing.”

“So? It just means there’ll be fireworks when you bang,” Rose chuckled.

“There won’t be any banging between myself and Lord Shithead,” denied Rey vigorously, definitely not thinking of Ben in his rowing outfit. “Nope. No way.”

“Well, as a very famous English author, whose work is probably part of your professor’s curriculum, once said, ‘Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” pointed out Rose with a smirk. “Or something to that effect.”

Rey blushed and took a sip of her coffee. “You’re wrong, Rose. Besides, even if I did, hypothetically, want to sleep with him, he’d never lower himself to get his hands dirty with someone like me.”

“Like you?”

“A commoner. A no one. Certainly not with the blue-blood someone like Lord Jerk Face would demand of his bed partners,” explained Rey, ignoring the dismay her words made her feel. 

“I’ve been working here for over a year and never, not in all that time, have I seen the professor come in with a woman,” Rose said, eyes knowing. “Not once. Until the other day when he came in here with you. What does that tell you?”

“It was a work thing. There was nothing personal about it. It most certainly wasn’t a date,” denied Rey, shaking her head.

“He’s never come here with any other female colleague, and I’m sure he’s had many working lunches with some of them. He certainly never comes here with them, but he brought you.”

“Just a coincidence,” waved off Rey.

“Whatever you say, hun, but I know the hunky professor has a thing for you,” insisted Rose, rising as another customer came in. “I’ll leave you in peace.”

“Thanks Rose,” said Rey. “You’re wrong, but I enjoy talking to you.”

“Me too,” smiled Rose. “We’ll have to exchange numbers and get together one evening, outside of here.”

“I’d like that,” replied Rey. 

“Write your number down and give it to me later. I’ll call you so you have mine.” With that, Rose walked to the counter, leaving Rey with her thoughts.

Just because she had the hots for her annoying office partner didn’t mean Ben thought the same about her. And if he did, it would be a bad idea anyway. Office affairs rarely ended well.

_ But you’ll be leaving anyway _ , the devil over Rey’s shoulder insisted.  _ Where’s the harm if he expressed interest in fucking you? It’s not like you’d have to work with an ex-lover. It would just be a fling while you’re in merry old England. _

Rey shook her head. Something told her that sex with Ben would never be just a ‘fling’. He was too intense, she was too scarred, for sex between them to be just a simple way to relieve tension. She didn’t know if she would survive Ben if they ever ended up sleeping together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ben watched Rey warily when she eventually returned to the office. She barely acknowledged his presence, only shooting him the odd glare. Several times he opened his mouth to apologise, but closed it again, unsure of what to say.

_ Sorry I got so angry because I was jealous at the thought that you prefer my assistant’s company over mine _ . No, that was certainly not happening.

Instead, he bent over his work, trying to pretend that she wasn’t in the room, despite hearing the rustling of her clothes as she moved in her seat, her little sighs of frustration over something on her screen making his blood heat and his body stir. 

He watched surreptitiously when she bit her lip as she stared at the computer, wishing it was his teeth biting that luscious plumpness. Wanting to know what her mouth tasted like. Probably like the coffee she drank. The only way he wouldn’t mind the taste was if he supped from her mouth. 

Engrossed in her work, Rey absent-mindedly scratched her chest, one finger slipping under the edge of her shirt. Ben nearly groaned as he slyly watched that finger go deeper, obviously touching the edge of her bra and wanted nothing more than to stalk over there, rip open her shirt and devour her breast, bra and all. He wanted to confirm if her nipples were the same dusky pink as her lips. Wanted to lift her tight skirt over her slim hips and wedge his aching erection against her mound, rutting against her until she came before ripping off the soaked underwear, bending her over his desk and impaling her with his weeping cock.

He’d fuck her so hard, she’d feel him in every pore of her body. Ruin her for anyone else. Have her begging him to fill her up with his seed. Claim her.

At that last thought, Ben snapped out of his sex fantasy. What was that? Claim her?

He wanted to fuck Rey. That’s all. 

He had no intention of claiming anyone, much less a feisty American that fought him over everything. An American that was only here for the time it took her to complete her assignment before leaving again.

Why that thought sent a pang of dismay through him, he refused to admit to himself.

His mind in a mess, a situation he’d not experienced before, Ben abruptly shut off his computer and pushed back his chair, hastily gathering his papers. He had to get out of here. Out of Rey’s presence.

He had a bad feeling that his life was going to be changed by her and he was not happy about it.

“I’m leaving for the day,” he told her abruptly as he stalked to the door, grabbing his suit jacket on the way. 

Rey looked at him, mouth opened in surprise, and nodded.

Stifling a moan at the sight of those bite-swollen lips, Ben fled the room as if the Hounds of the Baskervilles were after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready and waiting to be claimed by Lord Ben!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the sexual tension between the professor and the ex-hacker be ramped up any higher? You bet, it can!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all you lovely readers. Your response to my story has amazed me. It inspires me to keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you once again to Spacey_Gracie for her help in reading over this. And to my sisters in The Thirst Order who are the most amazing and supportive women. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter

Rey noticed the atmosphere in the office had changed in the last few days, and not for the better. 

Since their fight on Monday, it seemed Ben went to great pains to ignore her. When he arrived, he’d barely nod in greeting before sitting down at his desk and commencing his work. He didn’t even comment on her coffee drinking habits. 

She should have been happy about not being the recipient of his snarky remarks but Rey couldn’t help feeling somewhat dismayed and that made her angry. A couple of times she snapped at him, wanting to get a rise out of the obstinate Professor but Ben refused to bite, answering her shortly before resuming his work. 

Rey couldn’t help the feeling of…abandonment. It was beyond idiotic to feel that way. They weren’t friends. They weren’t anything, really. Just two very different people who were sharing an office. Why she should feel like he’d taken something from her, she didn’t know. 

Instead, she watched him. Watched the way his brow furrowed as he read something on his screen. The way his lips pursed when reading papers as he leaned back in his chair, making them even rosier than they already were. Watched his huge hand run through his mop of black hair, the waves falling back in synchronised perfection, making her itch to touch it herself. 

She would watch him when he stood at his bookcase, scanning the shelves as he searched for a particular book, his broad shoulders lovingly encased in his silk-blend shirts. Her eyes would roam down his back, remembering what his body looked like covered in lycra, unable to stop her mouth from watering at the memory. 

Even Mitaka noticed the coldness in the room, looking uneasily between the two when he came in. Ben was nothing but professional with his assistant, answering any queries politely, to the point where Rey wanted to kick the aristocrat’s behind out of frustration. 

It was something of a relief when she left the office early on the days Ben held his office hours. His eyes would watch her pack her things but when she’d look at him, his gaze would be averted. 

Rey tried to shrug it off. They were only in close proximity due to their circumstances, after all. Tried to tell herself that this indifference was better than the fighting and bickering but she wasn’t convincing herself. 

This morning he was looking particularly good in a deep blue suit, worn with a cream shirt and red tie. He’d come in late after a class and she watched as he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up and rifling his hands through his hair as he stepped back to his desk, throwing her a sideways glance.

Taking a deep breath, Rey stood up, smoothing down her skirt before stepping up to his desk. “Ben?”

His shoulders tensed briefly before he looked at her, his eyes boring into hers and making her feel somewhat shaky. She had to get a grip. Just because he was the star of all her masturbatory fantasies now didn’t mean he felt the same way. Especially not after this week. 

“Yes?”

That voice of his did sinful things to her. “Ah…I need your help.”

Ben’s eyebrows raised as he leaned back in his chair. “My help?”

“Yes. I need you to show me where and how to access the student files in the Library. I need to verify some data and want to cross-check the actual paper files.” Rey felt like a student who’d been called to the principal’s office and was annoyed with herself. He’d been instructed to aid her in her work, so she was only doing what was needed.

Ben rubbed his pen over his lower lip, contemplating her, eyes narrowed. “You want help from a monster like me?” he drawled, slowly dragging the pen back and forth.

Rey flushed, from shame at her words and from the desire to have it be her tongue rubbing over his plump lip. “I’m sorry I called you that,” she told him. “It was wrong of me,” she stopped at his slight smirk. “But you were acting like an ass that morning.”

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of his own wrong-doing, he put his pen down, to her relief. “I apologise, too. My comment was out of line.” He looked away for a moment, biting his lip before gazing back at her. “When did you want to go?”

“When is good for you? It doesn’t have to be this very moment,” she assured him, a grateful smile on her face. 

Ben’s face froze, as if he couldn’t work out what he was looking at. His tongue dipped out to wet his lips and Rey had to suppress the moan that tried to escape. “I have to get some work done for a deadline, so how does in an hour sound?”

Rey nodded, relieved. “Sounds good. Thank you, Ben.”

The room was silent as they stared at each other, the atmosphere going from cold to steaming within seconds. She watched as his eyes flicked over her body, that tongue once again making an appearance and Rey could feel her panties getting damp. “Well…I’d better…” she waved towards her desk.

“Yes.”

Rey almost ran back to her desk, his eyes a heavy weight on her shoulders.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Good afternoon, Eleanor,” Ben’s cultured voice greeted the head librarian. “This is Miss Kenobi who is working with me and she’ll be needing to access the student files in the basement on occasion, so I trust you’ll give her any assistance she requires?”

The middle-aged woman nodded briefly with a smile. “Of course, Professor Solo. Welcome Miss Kenobi. I’m happy to answer any questions you have. Come and see me when you next come in for an access pass to the basement.”

“Thank you,” replied Rey. “ And just call me Rey, please.”

“I’ll take Rey down to the basement and show her where everything is,” said Ben, laying a hand briefly on her lower back. His fingers itched to stroke her skin, knowing it would feel like silk. 

These last few days had seen him running scared. Scared of the way he wanted Rey. It felt nothing like the flings he’d had in his adult life. Urges that, once scratched, were satisfied and he happily walked away. His gut told him that instead of sating his lust, sleeping with Rey would only make it worse.

So he’d tried his best to avoid her, like a coward. His brain told him that Rey was all wrong for him, she was nothing he’d always avowed he would seek in a partner. They were chalk and cheese and yet… 

And yet, his dick, and he worriedly suspected, his heart, insisted she was what he wanted. It had been so hard to keep away and every night he lay in his bed, calling out her name as he stroked himself to completion, wishing it was her warm cunt he was filling. 

Now, he could feel her close behind as he led the way down the ancient stairs and through the staff access door, her delicate scent filling his senses. As they passed through the door, the muted lights turned on, bathing them in a soft, yellow glow. “Some records in here are centuries old so they can’t be exposed to harsh light. The oldest are kept in hermetically sealed storage to avoid damaging them. Only certain people are allowed to touch them, for obvious reasons.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like this,” she breathed, a look of wonder on her face. She looked about sixteen and Ben couldn’t help but be grateful she wasn’t that young because his mind was going straight to the gutter. 

The basement was very cool and he saw her shiver a little and had to stop himself from pulling her close to warm her up. They were surrounded by rows and rows of shelving that were completely packed with storage boxes. “I believe this library has the largest number of student records in the world. They date back to the beginnings of the university,” he told her. “If a student attended Oxford, their academic record would be somewhere in here.”

“How do you find anything in all this?” she asked, looking up at the ceiling that seemed to be hewn from rock. 

“Here, I’ll show you the computer where you can search for records,” he replied, taking hold of her arm, not missing the tiny shudder as their skin came into contact. Ben took a deep breath to steady himself as he led her to the other side of the cavernous room, where a number of computers stood. “You log in with your password and can search by name, year or years, college, campus or subject. There are other search types and the librarians can help you but those are the most common search fields. Here, have a go,” he urged her, allowing her to access a computer and standing behind her.

Reaching around her to wake up the computer, his front brushed up against her back and he breathed deeply. Ben heard Rey gasp softly when he unconsciously pressed closer as they waited for the program to load.

“You click here and it will take you to the search engine,” he said in a low, husky voice as their proximity began to take its effect on his body. “Type in my name so you can see what happens.” Rey cleared her throat and nodded. The movement of reaching for the keyboard caused her backside to brush against his groin and Ben bit his lip to stop himself from grinding against her. In the guise of looking at the screen, he lowered his head to hers, nuzzling slightly against her hair, loving the smell of strawberries. 

His name came up on the screen. “That’s a general overview of my academic records,” he breathed, watching as she bit her lip, her eyes closing briefly as she held in a tiny moan when his lips softly brushed against the shell of her ear. 

“Wh…what if…I…I…want to search…by…y…year?” she shuddered, neither of them able to pretend any longer about what was happening between them. 

Ben reached out and covered her hand over the mouse, his thumb rubbing back and forth over hers, slowly and seductively.

Rey pressed back into him and Ben groaned softly into her ear, his free hand taking a hold of her hip as he rocked his own into her backside in a poor simulation of what he really wanted to do.

Ben was so hard that there was no way Rey wouldn’t be able to feel it. “Oh, god,” he heard her breathe when he kissed her softly below her ear, her hand reaching behind to take hold of his thigh.

“Rey…” he breathed. “Rey…I…”

The basement door opening was like a bucket of cold water over the both of them, Ben hastily stepping back as he struggled to regain control of his body before whoever had come in saw the huge tent in his trousers. He saw that Rey was in no better shape, her nipples clearly outlined through the material of her blouse and the way her chest rose and fell in her agitated state.

“Professor!” came the librarian’s voice from behind the shelf as she moved closer. “Ah, there you are!”

Ben couldn’t help snapping at the poor woman. “Yes, what is it, Eleanor?” Eleanor stopped in her tracks at his tone of voice. “Sorry, you just startled us. I was showing Rey the search engine.”

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry. It’s just that it’s fairly quiet upstairs so I thought I’d come and give Rey a hand with her searching. Show her a few tricks and tips.”

Rey gave the other woman a smile even though there was still a hint of red on her cheeks from their encounter. “Oh, thank you. I appreciate your help,” she said, a little throatily. 

Ben straightened his tie, his eyes boring into hers. “Well, I’ll head back to the office seeing as I’m not needed here any longer.”

Rey nodded. “Okay. Thank you for bringing me down here. I’ll…I’ll see you later.”

Nodding at both the women, Ben made a hasty exit, rushing back to his office. “I’ll be on a call, Mitaka, so I don’t want to be disturbed for the next half hour,” he instructed as he closed his door.

Slumping into his chair, Ben unzipped his trousers and pulled out his aching cock. He needed relief if he was going to make it to the end of the day after the events in the library basement.

Leaning back, he squeezed a few times before stroking his cock from tip to base, getting faster and faster as it seeped pre-cum from the tip. He kept his grunts low, not wanting Mitaka to get even an inkling of what he was doing. 

Remembering the all too brief feel of her skin on his lips, Ben bent over, his forehead pressing into the leather desk mat as he frantically pumped his cock. It wasn’t long before he felt the tell-tale tingling in his balls signalling his impending orgasm. With his free hand, he hastily grabbed his linen handkerchief, holding it ready to catch his spend. 

“Fuck!” he moaned as, with a couple more pumps of his hand, his cock pulsed with his climax, emptying into the linen as wave after wave of pleasure roared through him.

Cleaning himself up, Ben tucked his spent cock back into his trousers before slumping back into his seat. 

He was so screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does frustration plus jealousy lead to? Misunderstandings usually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to everyone of you who's read and/or commented or given kudos to my fic. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> We meet someone we all love to hate in this chapter and these two are being blockheads - again!
> 
> Thank you once again to my Swolo sister @spacey_gracie who picked up a few mistakes for me. If you haven't checked out her story, Dreamland, do yourself a favour and get to it!
> 
> Enjoy

As it turned out, Rey ended up spending most of the afternoon down in the library basement after Eleanor showed her some search tool tricks and when she returned, Mitaka informed her that Ben had to go to a meeting and wouldn’t return that day.

Nodding somewhat dejectedly, Rey returned to her desk. Despite the previous hours searching records, she could still feel the tingling in her body after their encounter. She had to wonder if Ben really had a meeting or if he was telling her, not-so-subtly, that the sexual tension in the basement had been a mistake.

Rey couldn’t help feeling it was the latter and that what had happened was just an aberration on his, or both, their parts. After the tension of the previous week, the two of them alone in the muted light, bodies close, meant nothing more than a natural occurrence between two healthy, sexually mature people in close proximity. There was nothing ‘personal’ in it. It could have been any young female down there with him and he’d have had the same reaction.

The more she thought about it, the more she found herself swinging from dejected to angry. He didn’t have to be so blatant about letting her know where she stood. Meeting, indeed!

Well, fine! If that’s how he wanted to play it, there wasn’t much she could do about it. That was the last time she would let him near her again. And if he gave her one of his sultry, ‘come-hither’ looks, she’d just glare back disdainfully and let him know she didn’t give a flying fuck about it.

She was not about to pine over the arrogant Lord Solo. No sir, no way.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey kept, or tried to keep, Ben out of her thoughts that weekend. The solo session she had with her hand on Saturday night didn’t count as she’d had one too many drinks with 

Rose and her delightful boyfriend, Finn, at a gorgeous old pub on the outskirts of town. She couldn’t be held responsible for her actions when Rose had been talking about the Professor for much of the night, bringing up the memory of the way Ben’s erection felt pressed against her backside. 

In vino veritas, and all that.

Walking late into the office on Monday, she gave him a perfunctory nod in greeting before settling at her desk. She could see him looking at her in puzzlement in her peripheral vision but chose to ignore it. 

Ben cleared his throat a number of times but Rey didn’t react. If he wanted to brushher off, she was going to oblige him.

“Uh, Rey?” he began hesitantly.

Rey looked up at him, forcing a look of sheer disinterest. “Yes?”

“Is…is there something wrong?”

The nerve! Biting down a snappish remark, she shook her head. “No. Why should there be?”

“I…I thought…after…” he began.

“After what?” she bit back.

“Friday. After Friday.”

“What about Friday?”

Ben bit his lip and Rey had to swallow a moan. Damn it, why couldn’t she get him out of her system?

“I just thought…things would be, I don’t know…different?” he replied.

“Oh, they’re different, all right. I know exactly how you feel about it, Professor, and don’t worry, I won’t get any ideas about where I stand,” she threw at him.

“What are you talking about?” he growled, getting angry himself. 

“I know it was a mistake on your part. I could have been anyone. I got the message loud and clear.”

Ben glared at her. “I have no idea what you’re going on about but it most certainly…”

Holding her hand up, Rey turned back to her computer. “I don’t want to discuss this any longer. It’s done and won’t happen again.”

“Fine!” he snapped and returned to his own screen.

Back to the status quo, it seemed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

That woman was the most infuriating chit he’d ever encountered, fumed Ben as he attacked his keyboard.

His brain had been a mess on Friday and it was lucky that Mitaka had reminded him of the meeting he had that afternoon. He was tempted to cancel it, wanting to continue whatever had been happening with Rey, even ask her if she wanted to go to dinner but this meeting was important and he couldn’t cry off just because he wanted to fuck Rey, as much as he wished he could.

He did hope he’d be back before she left but it became apparent soon after the meeting started that it wouldn’t be the case and quickly rang Mitaka to let him know he wouldn’t be back.

And spent the weekend so pent up and horny that he’d rowed for double the time he usually did just to rid himself of some of that energy. It didn’t really work.

Eager to see Rey, he’d emailed his TA and gave her instructions for the class this morning, heading straight for his office. To his frustration, Rey was late in and when she finally arrived, attacked him for some unknown reason and proceeded to tell him that Friday had been a mistake.

And had the unmitigated gall to blame him! 

Well, fuck it, and her. It didn’t matter how much he wanted her, and it was a lot, she was impossible. If she thought what nearly happened was a mistake, so be it. He was done.

The tension in the room was almost palpable as they each side-eyed the other, trying not to get caught. It was only eased when Mitaka announced that the Vice-Chancellor was here to see Rey. 

“Good morning Ben, Rey,” greeted Dr Akhbar jovially as he entered the room, a slim red-haired man following behind.

“Gael,” replied Ben with a nod, looking curiously at the other man whose gaze turned instantly towards Rey.

“Rey, I’d like you to meet Armitage Hux. He’s the head of our cyber security team but he’s been overseas for the last four weeks which is why you haven’t met him yet. He’s going to oversee your project so I’d appreciate it if you would update him on your work so far.”

“Just call me Hux. Armitage is such a mouth-full,” drawled the red-head. “Delighted to meet you, Miss Kenobi. Gael didn’t tell me my new colleague was so beautiful.” He took Rey’s hand in his, bending over as if to kiss it, her cheeks rosy. 

Ben’s hackles instantly rose at the smarmy man’s attempt to charm Rey. Looking at her bemused face, it could be working and he had to suppress the urge to growl a warning to the other man.

“Hello, Hux. And I don’t know why he would, as I’ve been hired due to my skill, not my looks,” retorted Rey.

Ben could have burst out laughing at the stunned look on Hux’s face at Rey’s response. He bet the ginger had never been subtly rebuked by a woman like that before.

“Of…of course, Miss Kenobi. I would never think otherwise. Both brains and beauty are a rare combination in my experience. You must be the perfect woman,” came the smooth reply.

“Hardly,” replied Rey. “And call me Rey.”

“Rey, I’m delighted to be working with you. Gael has told me about your amazing skills. I would love to discuss what you’ve worked on so far. Would you join me for lunch so we don’t disturb the professor?” Hux threw Ben a smirk, as if he knew he’d be pissed off.

And he was right.

Ben was livid. 

“Oh, um, that sounds great, Hux. Can you give me five minutes to clear up here?” asked Rey.

“Of course, my dear,” drawled Hux. “I’ll just wait outside.” He left the office, followed by Akhbar but not before running his eyes over Rey from head to toe, which she missed as she was bent to her screen, but not missed by Ben at all.

That perfectly coiffed, ginger rat was making a move on Rey, fumed Ben. Despite his earlier thoughts, he was  _ so _ not done. Rey was his!

“Will you be long?” he ground out, watching her smooth down her short hair, preening herself for that wanker.

“Why do you care?” she bit back.

“I don’t,” he lied. “Just want to know if I need to lock up when I leave.”

“I have no idea,” she replied. “I have a lot to discuss and I don’t know what he’s got to share, so you may as well lock up. I have a key to get in if I need it.”

“He wants you, you know,” he growled.

Rey’s eyebrow lifted. “You know this after seeing the man for two minutes?” she scoffed.

“It was obvious he was eyeing you up and down.” He gripped his pen, almost snapping it in half. “He wants more than to discuss work.”

“At least someone does,” she retorted, grabbing her handbag and making for the door.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” he snapped. The pen in his hand met its fate, bits of plastic and metal spilling onto his desk. Rey ignored his question and breezed out of the office, the almost-slam like a punctuation stop to the conversation.

Ben groaned loudly, running both hands through his hair repeatedly, leaving an unruly mess.

He couldn’t help imagining the ginger ferret, with his smooth voice, dressed in his immaculate suit charming the pants off Rey. His mind kept flashing to images of Rey under him, squirming in pleasure as he fucked her. Images of her riding him, his hands all over her body. 

Head in his hands, Ben sat there for what seemed like hours, refusing all calls or visitors. His mood swung from despondent to angry and back again. He shouldn’t be so upset about this. It just proved that she was not for him. It would never have worked anyway. So what if her pretty head was turned by a smooth-talker? Despite his earlier thoughts, she wasn’t his. She wasn’t anything. She’d proven that this morning when she told him nothing would ever happen between them. 

And yet, he hadn’t imagined her reaction in the library basement. She was just as aroused as he was. She could deny it until the cows came home but he knew better. Whatever had gotten her goat afterwards, he didn’t know, but at that moment, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Was she just playing with him? She couldn’t be under any kind of misapprehension about the effect she had on him now. He’d basically ground his aching erection into her. Was this some kind of power trip, an attempt to knock him off his lofty perch? She’d made no secret of her disdain for his aristocratic background, as if he could do anything about it. Make the aristocrat desperate for her and then laugh at him when she blew him off, and not in the good way.

As the afternoon wore on and Rey still had not returned, Ben’s anger and jealousy grew. With each passing hour he became more and more convinced that this was her payback for whatever slight she felt he’d dealt her.

Giving up on doing any sort of work, he watched the shadows grow longer and longer, not even bothering to turn on the lights, just sitting at his desk brooding and simmering. His logical side told him he should just leave for the day but the livid, jealous side insisted he wait to see if Rey returned, see if she looked as if she’d spent the afternoon fucking that ginger twat. See if her lips were swollen from the other man’s kisses, her hair in disarray, her clothes askew.

Even after Mitaka bid him a goodnight, looking at him with a puzzled gaze, Ben remained at his desk, more emotions churning through his chest than he could ever remember experiencing. And all because of her.

The sun was well down in the sky, leaving Ben’s office in a deepening gloom, when he heard the snick of the door handle. Rey’s eyes opened wide when she saw him, obviously not expecting him to be sitting in his darkened office.

“So, you’ve finally decided to come back.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey’s afternoon had been both long and somewhat boring. 

Armitage Hux had turned out to be something of a bore. Oh, he was attractive enough, if you liked the super-slick, over-polished look he wore. He’d made no secret of the fact that he found her attractive, taking her to a restaurant about fifteen minutes away. The kind with white tablecloths, a multitude of fancy cutlery and crystal ware, and snobby waiters who seemed to know that Rey was totally out of her depth in this type of environment and looked down their noses at her.

At first, Rey couldn’t help feeling satisfaction when she remembered the look on Ben’s face as she left the office. She felt she’d won that round. Hux’s obvious attraction was a balm to her bruised soul and she knew it was wrong, but she preened in his attention more to figuratively thumb her nose at Ben than because she really wanted it.

As the afternoon wore on, so did any enjoyment of the other man’s company. Even though the lunch was ostensibly a working one, to catch up on where she was up to with the project, Hux spent most of it extolling his own virtues. How he came from a wealthy background, how he was the youngest person to hold the position he had, how sought after he was by women.

Time spent with him made Rey realise just how humble Ben actually was. She’d called him arrogant, and he could be, but he didn’t blow his own trumpet endlessly like the man sitting with her. Ben didn’t need to brag about his qualities; they were part of his very being. He exuded strength, intelligence and power. It was an inherent part of the reason she found him so damned attractive. 

And strictly speaking, Hux was probably more conventionally attractive than Ben, but Rey could not remember knowing a man that set her pulse racing as Ben did. 

His reaction to her anger this morning played on her mind as she tuned out Hux’s ramblings, making her wonder if she’d misinterpreted what had happened on Friday afternoon. Did he really have a meeting? What if he really did want  _ her _ , not just a female body? 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lunch came to a close.

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” asked Hux, signalling for the waiter.

“I’m sorry Hux, but no. I’d rather keep our relationship professional. Things can get too messy when lines are blurred in the workplace,” she replied firmly, letting him know she wasn’t playing hard to get.

“A pity,” drawled Hux, shrugging. 

Relieved that he’d accepted her rejection gracefully, Rey bid him goodbye when he dropped her off at the Quad, glad that was over. Looking through the huge portal, Rey wasn’t ready to face Ben yet, so she turned and walked towards the town centre, heading for The Rose. 

Unfortunately, Rose wasn’t working that day, so she grabbed a cup of coffee to go and began wandering, thinking about Ben and about what she wanted.

She walked until the sun began lowering in the sky before turning back towards the office. By now Ben and Mitaka would be gone for the day and she probably should go straight home but she felt restless and decided she’d do some work in the office, the room more conducive to working, surrounded by all those books, than sitting on her lounge. 

Using her key to access the reception area, she crossed to the door to Ben’s office, surprised to find it wasn’t locked as usual when he left for the day. Hesitantly, she pushed it open, peering into the darkened room. 

It took her a few seconds to realise that Ben was sitting at his desk in the gloom and her heart leapt in her throat. What…?

“So, you’ve finally decided to come back.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cork has popped. Vesuvius has erupted. The train is entering the tunnel. In other words - the smuttening has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, folks, it is here! The moment you've been waiting for.
> 
> Once again I'm blown away by the love my fic has received. Thank you to each and every one of you. And to my sisters in Thirst, who make me laugh every day.
> 
> Thank you to @spacey_gracie for looking over this. And a big thank you to @dagagada for making my lovely moodboard
> 
> A quick word of warning, this chapter is VERY NSFW! It is basically wall to wall smut so if that's not your thing, turn away now. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> And if it is - enjoy!

_“So, you’ve finally decided to come back.”_

The tone of his voice sent ripples of sensation up and down Rey’s spine. It was dark and extremely dangerous. And so, so arousing. 

In this light, he looked like he was carved from the darkness, the faint light from the large windows just enough to highlight the sharp planes of his face as he stared at her from his chair, his eyes burning with an un-named emotion.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” she asked, tentatively stepping into the room, not taking her eyes from his, like someone would warily watch a tiger threatening to pounce. Slowly reaching out for the light switch, she was just about to turn the light on when his voice rang out like a cracking whip.

“Don’t!”

Fingers frozen in mid-air, Rey could feel her heart begin to race. What was going on? Slowly, she lowered her hand again and took a step towards her desk. After only two steps, the lamp on Ben’s desk flickered on, throwing a soft, warm light over him and giving the room a sensual, intimate glow.

“Did you fuck him?” 

Rey gasped as she snapped her face towards him. “What?” Why…”

“Did. You. Fuck. Him?” he repeated, his tone darker than anything she’d ever heard. It should have scared the daylights out of her, instead, she could feel a heaviness start in her belly and her breath becoming increasingly laboured.

Attempting to summon an appropriate level of anger at his highly inappropriate question, she glared at him. “What the fuck kind of question is that?” she retorted, somewhat breathlessly, much to her annoyance. “How dare -”

The words were stolen from her when Ben stood abruptly, his chair nearly crashing into the bookshelf behind from the violence of the movement. His eyes were locked on hers, an invisible force rendering her immobile as he stalked around the large desk, his long legs bringing him within touching distance with only a few steps.

Anything she was about to say was stolen from her when he reached out and grabbed her by the upper arms, his fingers almost completely encircling them, and pulled her against him.

“I’ll only ask once more – did you fuck that ginger rat?” he growled, his breath fanning over her face.

Rey shook her head. “No! No, I didn’t, alright?” she spat.

The tension on his handsome face eased a fraction but he didn’t let go. “Good. That’s good because the only Englishman you’ll be fucking is me.”

Rey’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “You arrogant ass -”. Whatever else she was going to say was forgotten as his mouth crashed into hers, his tongue demanding entry that she was helpless to resist. 

The touch of his lips to hers was like setting a lit match to a tinderbox. The tension and frustration of the past week and a half burst into an instant inferno of need and lust, the heat threatening to immolate both of them.

And both were sucked into the bonfire.

In a frenzy of hands and lips, Ben devoured her mouth as his hands wandered over her back, down to her arse, pulling her against the enormous tent in his pants. A guttural moan left her mouth when he began grinding against her as he let go of her mouth to start nipping his way down to her throat, licking behind her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth, making her shiver in delight.

Unconsciously, her hands reached up and threaded themselves into his hair, a tiny, sane portion of her brain registering its softness, the movement bringing her even closer to his heat.

Ben was now sucking and biting at her throat, his breath hot and heavy. At the same time, one enormous hand found her breast, completely enveloping it as he began to knead. Heart hammering in her chest, Rey gasped when he licked down her throat to the tops of her breasts, still covered by too much material.

As if their thoughts were in sync, Ben growled softly as he reached down and impatiently tugged off her top, carelessly throwing it aside and quickly following it with her bra. Rey’s nipples, stiffened from the sudden cool and her intense arousal, were practically begging for his attention.

“Fuck, your tits are divine,” he muttered, gazing at them as if he couldn’t decide which one to taste first before diving on one, licking it first then sucking the nipple into his mouth. Rey whimpered as he suckled on it, his teeth gently biting while his fingers plucked and pulled its twin. She looked down when he let go, the sight of her nipple reddened and glistening with his saliva sending a gush of moisture between her legs. “Delicious,” he murmured, swooping onto the other one. 

For the next few moments, only the sounds of Ben sucking and Rey’s soft whimpers could be heard in his darkened office. Releasing it with a ‘pop’, Ben’s glistening lips smirked before reaching down and rucking up her slim skirt past her hips to her waist, baring the lacy white underwear that was now almost completely soaked with arousal.

Eyes boring into hers, Ben wasted no time pulling them off, helping her step out of them. She thought he was going to toss them aside like her bra, but he brought them to his face instead, his tongue licking the wetness before stuffing them into his pocket. Rey nearly came then and there.

“Later, I’m going to eat you out until you can’t remember your name,” he promised throatily. “But I need to fuck you too badly right now.” 

Unable to respond, Rey could only squeak when he lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he took the few steps to his desk, one hand holding her up while the other swept aside everything before setting her back down on the edge, the wood cool beneath her bare arse. She reached to toe off her shoes but he stopped her. “Leave them on,” he ordered. 

Rey’s lust-addled brain faintly registered that she was only in her rucked up skirt and high heels whilst Ben was still fully dressed. Something about the eroticism of it made her pussy clench, aching to be filled. 

Biting his lip, Ben stepped back and gazed down, her glistening sex on display for him. “Fuck,” he breathed as he reached out a finger to part her folds. Her breath hitched as he gently rubbed up and down a couple of times before zeroing in on her clit, flushed and swollen.

“Oh god!” she breathed when he pressed down on it, sending bolts of electricity through her body. Ben eyes swung from her face to her cunt as he played with it for a few moments before pressing in with two fingers. Rey moaned, the delicious stretch almost painful. It had been a while, after all.

Ben kissed her ravenously, slowly finger-fucking her at the same time and Rey could only grip onto his shirt as their tongues duelled, the squelching of her slick covering his fingers sounding completely depraved. 

As much as she was enjoying it, Rey needed to have his cock inside her. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them loosely around his hips and reached for his belt, frantically working the buckle loose. Ben’s free hand helped her by pulling it completely from his trousers and throwing it aside without a care. 

Hands shaking, she finally unzipped him just as his fingers rubbed a spot she’d never felt before and she shuddered in response, feeling another gush of slick leave her. She felt so close to coming, but really wanted to come with his cock inside her, so she pulled his rigid erection out, gulping at the size of it as Ben pushed his pants down just enough to free his balls as well. He was still wearing his shirt, the tie long gone.

She knew it was large – she’d masturbated countless times to the memory of it encased in lycra, after all – but to see it up close, she worried. Long and thick, flushed a dull pink from his arousal, it was covered in veins that made her mouth water. The tip was leaking pre-cum freely which she smeared around the head with her finger.

“Shit, that’s good,” he gasped, adding another finger inside her, stretching her open to receive him.

“It’s big,” she murmured, stroking him up and down, enjoying the hitch in his breath by her ear every time she circled the head. “Will it fit?”

Ben chuckled brokenly. “Baby, you were made to take my cock. It’ll fit. Watch.”

Pulling his slick-covered hand from her aching sex, he smeared it all over his erection, making it wet and shiny. Rey leaned back on her hands, breathing heavily in anticipation. From this angle, she could see everything: the way he fisted his cock and rubbed it through her folds, teasing her clit before angling down and notching the head at her opening. Just as she thought he was going to push in, he stopped and looked at her.

Almost whimpering in disappointment, Rey questioned him with her eyes. “Is this alright, Rey? I didn’t plan this, so…”

“I’m safe and clean, I promise,” she told him, her legs tightening around his hips. 

“Me too,” he replied.

“Fuck me, Ben,” she begged, the tip of his cock teasing her to the point of madness.

Grabbing hold of her waist, Ben pushed into her until just the head was inside, panting roughly. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. “Don’t you fucking stop!”

With a dull roar, Ben surged inside her, filling her to the point of pain, watching as her cunt swallowed him whole. “Holy fucking hell!” he grunted, eyes mesmerised on the point where their bodies were joined.

Rey moaned loudly, never having felt so full in her life before. She could see the dark hair at the base of his cock rubbing along the folds of her cunt, his balls pressed to her arse. Ben was still, letting her adjust, worrying his plump lips as he tried to maintain control. Rey didn’t want control, she wanted him to fuck the living daylights out of her. With a smirk of her own, she squeezed her muscles and rocked her hips to signal she was ready.

Sitting on the edge of huge desk, completely bare except for her wrinkled skirt, Rey watched as Ben pulled back, his cock glistening in the soft light before he thrust back in, taking the breath from her. Again and again, he pulled out nearly to the tip before slamming back inside.

“Oh…oh…god,” she moaned, throwing her head back when he began fucking her in earnest, his hips snapping rhythmically against her skin.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he ground out hoarsely as he pounded into her. “So fucking… good.”

Suddenly, Ben rocked his hips causing his cock to rub against that same spot his fingers had found and without warning, her body convulsed as an orgasm swept over her, making her cry out in surprise. “Oh…my…fuck…!” She threw her head back as waves of pleasure left her weak and trembling. Through the daze, she saw Ben bite his lip and close his eyes as if he were trying the maintain control.

Rey arms began to shake from the effort of holding herself up, something Ben picked up on, even in his lust-fuelled haze. Reaching around her, he helped her lie back on his desk, the change in angle allowing his cock to slip in even further. 

“Fuck, if you didn’t nearly make me cum then, sweetheart,” he rasped. “But you’re going to cum again for me, aren’t you?” Rey didn’t know if she could, one orgasm was usually her limit but she nodded anyway.

Ben stood straight watching her breathless gasps and whimpers as she lay before him like an offering to the gods as he roughly pulled off his shirt, uncaring about the few buttons that flew off into the darkened corners. Rey bit her lip as his glorious torso was bared to her in all its glory. Michaelangelo would have wept at the chance to sculpt Ben’s body. Later, she was going to lick every hollow, every crevice. 

And there would be a later, because there was no way she was going to fuck Lord Ben Solo just once. She was going to fuck him every chance she got until she left these shores.

Ben smirked as he watched her eyes rove over his body, suddenly grabbing her ankles and lifting them up to his shoulders, the position allowing him to sink so deep inside her it felt like he was in complete possession of her body. 

Turning her head, she realised that they were in full view of the windows, only the foliage outside shielding them from any curious eyes. She wondered what they would think of the debauched scene playing out right now: her, naked on her back on his desk except for a skirt and heels, legs up over her lover’s shoulders, breasts bouncing with every thrust of his cock into her as Professor Solo stood, shirtless but still wearing his trousers, licking her ankles as he ruthlessly fucked into her.

Rey moaned at the titillating thought, scrambling for something to hold, Ben’s body not in reach at this angle so she grabbed her breasts, squeezing her nipples.

“That’s it, baby,” he gasped breathlessly. “Play with your tits. So fucking hot.”

“God, Ben, I need to come again,” she whimpered hoarsely, nearly senseless with arousal. 

Not one to deny her, Ben’s hand reached around her leg and began rubbing her clit. “Come on, baby. That’s it. Cum again for me. I want…to feel.. fuck…your cunt milk me. Do…you...want that?” he rasped.

“Yes!” she groaned, her head thrashing on his desk. “Come inside me. I want to…you…god…to…fill me up!” she screamed as she reached her climax, this one even stronger than the last one. It seemed to go on forever especially since Ben was still pounding into her.

Without warning, he pulled her legs apart and bent down, his sweaty chest rubbing on her stiff nipples, burying his face in her throat. Rey wrapped her trembling legs around his waist, her nerveless fingers burying themselves into his hair.

Grunting loudly into her throat, Ben snapped his hips forcefully half a dozen times before shuddering in her arms. Rey swore she felt him grow even larger inside her and whimpered when he ground into her, as deep as he possibly could and roared as he reached his peak.

She could feel each pulse of his cock as he spilled inside her, his body trembling as he continued rocking his hips into her until, with a final shudder, he stilled, his warm weight on her making her feel safe and…cared for.

They lay like that for what seemed like ages, their hearts pounding against the other as they tried to get their breathing back under control.

Ben was still inside her, neither of them in a rush to pull away, but Rey could feel his cum seeping out of her onto the, no doubt, very old and expensive desk.

Finally, he lifted his head, his hair sweaty and in complete disarray and looked at her for endless moments before kissing her again, this time languidly, his lips savouring hers, the urgency sated, for now.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled down at her and Rey had to swallow a gasp at how beautiful he was like this, replete and content. He lifted himself onto his elbows, one hand gently stroking her own flushed face. 

“You’re exquisite,” he breathed. “Come home with me?”

Rey nodded without hesitation, leading him to kiss her again, his tongue gently sweeping over hers before pulling away, a chuckle making his body shake, sending tingles through her, despite being completely satisfied. For now, anyway.

“What’s so funny?” she asked curiously.

“A stupid thought, that’s all,” he replied with a smile.

“Tell me.”

He shook his head ruefully. “Tolkien will be rolling in his grave now that we’ve desecrated his desk.”

Rey giggled, suddenly completely happy, and Ben couldn’t resist. 

He kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy now? 
> 
> Before, you ask, yes, they will talk - eventually - but right now these horndogs have much pent up tension to work off, so go easy on them, lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut. Just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all your support for this story. I appreciate all of you.
> 
> Once again a big thank you to Spacey_Gracie for looking over this chapter for me.
> 
> As the summary says, this chapter is basically smut. Our horn-dogs have to get it out of their system (for now). I mean, if you had the opportunity to have Lord Solo, over and over, would you say no? Didn't think so :).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. And if smut isn't your thing - what are you doing here?

Ben’s mouth was pressed into the back of Rey’s nape panting heavily, his oversized bed shaking with the force of his thrusts as he took her from behind, over and over, her warm, slick cunt moulding and re-moulding itself to take his almost painfully rigid cock, squeezing and massaging him to the point of insanity.

“ _Hnngh_ …” keened Rey, her face buried in his feather-pillows, nails almost digging holes in his 1000-thread count sheets, her whole body quivering as she drew nearer to her climax.

Face and body damp from his exertions, Ben lifted himself up onto his hands, watching a drop of sweat fall from his chest onto the small of her back, the sight causing something visceral to clench in his gut. Marking her. As if she weren’t already cum-filled from the number of times he’d come inside her since he’d brought her home last night.

With a shift of his legs, he pushed hers together as he kneeled up, his legs outside of hers, hissing as the change in angle made her even tighter and he had to clench his teeth not to finish just yet.

“ _God_ …” moaned Rey, her voice hoarse, face flushed and damp. “You’re so…deep…”

“Huhhh,” he grunted as he gripped her quivering arse-cheeks and watched his glistening cock slip easily in and out of her, his balls getting delightfully squashed on each inward stroke. “If only…you… _fuck_ …could see how your…pretty cunt grips…me,” he rasped. “Do you…like this?”

“Oh shit…. _yessss!_ ” she cried out, throwing her head back as her body began trembling. “I’m so close… _please_ …”

Reaching out, Ben traced his fingers down her damp back to where they joined, wetting one with her slick before gently rubbing the soft puckering between her arsecheeks.

“Ben!” game the gasping moan. “Wha…”

“Sshhh, love,” he crooned. “I’ll not do anything without your consent. It feels good, though, doesn’t it? When I rub …you there?” 

“Yes…” came the garbled reply, her head buried back in the pillow. “So good.”

“One day, maybe…we…can… _hnnggh_ …try…”

Rey nodded, her hips rocking upwards in time with his thrusts. “Yes…yes…yes… _oh fuck_ …I’m gonna…”

Laying back down, covering her body with his, he suckled on her shoulder as he reached around between her legs, his finger instantly soaked with their combined slick, his cock leaking copiously inside her. Her clit was already so sensitive from all the stimulation it had received in the past twenty-four hours that it only took a few minutes of rubbing before Rey keened loudly, her whole body shuddering as she climaxed, her cunt gripping him so tightly that he cried out, his balls tightening, signalling his own impending end.

“ _REY!_ ” he shouted as, with one last fierce stroke, he spilled into her, the ecstasy making him light-headed. He was blissfully unaware of the animal grunts he uttered as each stroke sent another rope of cum deep inside her. Some distant, rational part of his brain wondered at how he could still ejaculate so much, considering he’d had more sex in the last day than he’d had in the last three years.

Finally spent, he nuzzled her neck before kissing her, careful not to squash her under his huge, lumbering body.

“Mmm,” she mumbled, exhaling a sated sigh. “You’re going to wreck me.”

“Good,” he replied, a grin suffusing his sweaty face. “You’ve wrecked me, so it’s only fair.” Carefully, he lifted himself off her, both of them moaning softly as his cock slipped out, covered in their arousal. Ben reached down, rubbing her slick folds before pushing his cum back inside her, making her writhe from the over-stimulation. “Do you know how much I love seeing your pretty little pussy filled with my cum?” he murmured against her throat. She shook her head, too overwhelmed to speak. “Nearly as much as I love fucking you. And I _love_ fucking you.”

With a final caress, Ben lay back, licking one finger clean before offering another one to her. Rey opened her mouth, her pink tongue reaching out eagerly for it, making him groan. His worn out dick twitched valiantly but without any real effect as he watched her suck his finger before releasing it with a pop.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” he breathed in awe.

“You bring it out in me,” she replied, a little shyly. “I’ve…I’ve never really enjoyed sex much before.”

Ben reached out, brushing back her damp hair. “Me either, to tell the truth.”

Rey snorted disbelievingly. “Sure. You’ve practically fucked my brains out and you expect me to believe that?”

He nodded earnestly. “It’s true. It’s been so long that I can barely remember the last time I slept with someone. I’ve certainly never called in sick so I can spend the day in bed with a woman before. That’s the honest to god truth.”

Ben stared earnestly at her, wanting her to see the truth in his eyes. Today was a first for him. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be the only one.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Rey lay in her bed that night after Ben had driven her home she was still trying to process the previous twenty-four hours. She knew she needed sleep – there hadn’t been much last night – but her mind was full of Ben.

He’d left her a few hours earlier after walking her to her door and kissing her hungrily, only the fact that he had to get to his weekly speaker’s club stopping him from closing her door behind her and ravishing her for a second night.

Knowing her body really needed to recover, Rey nevertheless sighed as she watched him walk to the elevator, his jeans lovingly covering those long legs and butt. Not having seen him in anything other than dress pants, and lycra, she couldn’t help enjoying the way he looked in casual clothes. It should be criminal to look that good, she thought as he gave her a final wave, the elevator doors closing on his handsome face.

After they’d re-dressed in Ben’s office, Rey minus her underwear which Ben refused to return, they’d looked at his desk, chagrined expressions on both their faces as they saw the mess on it. 

“Oops,” she’d chuckled, looking around for something to clean it up with. 

“Yeah,” replied Ben, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah, Mitaka might have something.”  


“Don’t you have wipes or something in here?”

“No, why would I?” he’d asked, baffled.

Rey just shook her head. “Tissues?”

“I only use handkerchiefs.”

“Snob,” she’d said, only somewhat teasingly. “Give it to me. It will have to do.” She held her hand out, rubbing the soft material in her fingers when he placed it in her hand. “How much did this cost? It’s monogrammed.”

Ben shrugged. “No idea. Mother’s staff orders them and has them delivered to my place.”

“Do you have a butler?” she asked, fascinated at the insight of a world so totally foreign to hers.

“I don’t, but my parents have one. Threepio has been with the family longer than I’ve been alive.” 

“Must be nice, to have so much history. I didn’t even have a home growing up,” she murmured. At his puzzled look, she clarified. “I was taken from them as a small child and grew up in foster homes.” 

“I…I’m so-“ Rey held her hand up to stop his next words. She didn’t want his pity and she didn’t want to ruin the mood.

“Don’t,” she stopped him tersely. “It’s not important and I’m hungry.”

Ben looked at her searchingly, looking like he had a hundred questions but acceded to her wishes and led her out of the building. He drove her to her apartment so she could grab a change of clothes, fully intending to spend the night with Ben at his place. On the drive out of Oxford, Ben stroked her thigh, fingers slipping underneath the skirt to gently rub her bare pussy, slick with arousal once again. When he had to let go, he’d suck his finger clean, making her even wetter.

By the time they got to his townhouse, they were both too aroused to wait any longer so he took her again against the wall of his hallway, not even bothering to undress. It was hot, heavy and quick, Ben growling against her throat as he spilled inside her triggering Rey’s orgasm, crying out loudly as pleasure crashed over her.

Panting heavily, Ben grinned at her. “Welcome to my home.”

Rey grinned back. “I’m expecting the full tour, my Lord.”

Ben’s eyes darkened before he kissed her deeply, hungrily. “Do you want to clean up while I cook us dinner?”

“Lord Ben cooks?” she asked, a little incredulously. “No staff to do that?”

He shook his head. “I don’t have staff, Rey. I know you think I’m the ultimate rich snob, and yes, I have a cleaner come in a couple of times a week but other than that, I live alone. I grew up with servants and in a manor the size of my parents’, they are essential, but I like my privacy. I’m not the world’s greatest cook but I did learn from my mother’s housekeeper and it’s quite passable. I won’t poison you, I promise.”

Rey nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed. You’re probably better than me, anyway. Cheese on toast is my specialty.”

“I can do better than that, I promise,” he grinned.

True to his word, he whipped up a creamy chicken pasta that had Rey’s mouth watering as she watched him work, admiring the way his sexy body moved around his kitchen, sure and confident. They ate at the kitchen island, Rey moaning loudly as she took her first mouthful, her eyes closed in delight.

“I’m almost jealous,” he chuckled. “I hope I can make you moan as loud as my cooking did.”

“You already have,” she reminded him cheekily, taking another mouthful. “But this is almost better than your cock,” she joked.

“Oh, baby, I’m going to make you eat your words later,” he threatened. 

“Thought you were going to eat me,” she replied with a smirk.

And after giving her a tour of his spacious but not overly-large home, Ben took her to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“The master suite?” she quipped, looking around his tastefully decorated bedroom, done mainly in shades of black and grey, with a few touches of red in the artwork on the walls. “Very lordly.”

“Oh, you are asking for it, aren’t you, you little minx,” he muttered, dragging her willing body against his. “It’s time to pay for that smart mouth, Miss Kenobi.”

Rey had always sniggered at the idea of ‘swooning’ but that’s what she almost did at his dark, sensual tone before he leaned down and kissed her, so thoroughly she felt like he’d stolen her very soul.

Slowly kissing his way down her throat, his hands were busy pulling off her top and bra before ripping his own shirt off. His tongue lazily circled the dip in her collar bone, making her shiver in delight before lapping at her pert nipple, held up by a hand big enough to completely engulf it. Ben alternated between both breasts, driving her crazy, especially when he bit one before sucking it into his mouth to soothe it.

With one hand kneading the other breast, the other reached down and unzipped her skirt, pushing it down to fall at her feet, leaving her completely naked. Cheeks flushed, Ben let go of her darkened nipple, glistening from his mouth. “Fuck I love these. I’m going to cum on them tonight. Want to see them glisten with my spend. Can I, Rey? Can I cum on your tits tonight?”

Rey shuddered at the visual and nodded vigorously. “Yes! Oh god, yes!” she panted.

Ben smiled and pulled back to look at her naked body. “Good, but first I promised to eat you until your forgot your own name, and a Lord should always keep his promises.” His voice was so silky and sensual, Rey had the fleeting thought that he could make a fortune making sexual voice recordings. It was nearly enough to make her come.

“Please, my Lord,” she breathed. “I need it.”

His eyes darkened every time she called him by his title in a sexual context and she admitted to herself that it turned her on, too. 

At her words, Ben picked her up, cradling her naked body close to his chest and kissing her deeply as he took the few steps to his bed, laying her down gently after throwing back the covers. Rey had never subscribed to the theory of needing a big, strong man to look after her but she couldn’t deny the thrill that ran up her spine at this show of strength. She wasn’t a small woman, after all.

Loving the way he licked his lips in anticipation, Rey wriggled seductively on the bed, stretching her arms up over her head, displaying herself to his gaze. Knowing what he could do to her body, she could feel the arousal literally gushing out of her. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed, his pants tenting outrageously. “I’m going to devour you.”

“Do it!”

Crawling over her, caging her within his arms and legs, Rey felt completely engulfed by him and she loved it. She felt…safe. As if there was nothing that could harm her within Ben Solo’s arms.

For the next hour, Ben had her moaning, keening and screaming with pleasure as he kissed, licked and sucked every inch of her body, from the top of her head down to her toes before settling between her legs and gazing at her pink, swollen sex.

“So fucking pretty,” he murmured, stroking a finger around her outer lips, slowly, teasingly. Over and over, he stroked her but not where she needed him, gasping pleas leaving her lips. Finally, to her relief, he stroked her swollen nub, rubbing it in circles. “Look at you,” he praised. “Look at how wet you’re getting as I play with your little clit. You smell so delicious. I need a taste.” Matching action to words, he leaned forward and traced a path from the base of her pussy to her clit, drawing a load, tortured moan from her. When the tip of his tongue circled her clit, Rey unconsciously bucked her hips upwards, forcing him to hold her down.

“Mmm, so good, baby,” he mumbled against her clit. “Like nectar.” His tongue then proceeded to do extraordinary things to her. With his talented lips, he licked and sucked her lower lips into his mouth before penetrating her with his long tongue, simulating what his cock would do later, before sucking her clit into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue.

Rey’s hands were gripping his hair as she screamed with the first of her orgasms, barely coming down from one peak before he had her hurtling towards her next. Just when she thought she was spent, Ben pushed two fingers into her, the squelching noise of her slick obscene in the room. Without conscious thought, Rey wrapped her shaking legs around his head, thighs squeezing and threatening to smother him. 

“Yes, baby,” he urged, fucking his fingers furiously into her, rubbing that spot that had sent her wild in his office. “That’s it, come again for me. I want my sheets soaked with you.”

Rey never believed dirty talk was sexy in the least, but, dear lord, did Ben know how to do it well. When his wet lips sucked her swollen clit back into his mouth, she climaxed for the third time, screaming as her whole body shuddered with the sensations. As the waves subsided, Rey’s arms and legs flopped back onto the bed, trembling.

Through lidded eyes, she watched as Ben kneeled back up, licking his lips and wiping his face, wet from her arousal. “I need to fuck you now. Is that okay?” he rasped, undoing his pants.

For an answer, Rey reached down and pulled his rigid, swollen cock from his black boxer briefs, stroking the silky skin from tip to base. Despite her exhaustion, she sat up and without preamble, licked the tip, flushed dark red, enjoying the way he hissed through his teeth.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Squeezing the base, her other hand taking hold of his balls and massaging them, she took as much of him in her mouth as she could. His size meant she could only fit half of his cock but he gasped loudly anyway when she began sucking on him, her hand pumping the rest.

“ _Holy shit! Hnngg_ …” he cried out, throwing his head back, his Adam’s apple bopping up and down frantically. 

Rey only pleasured him for a few minutes before he pulled away from her mouth, his cock nearly pointing upwards in his state of arousal, to her groan of disappointment. “Sshh, sweetheart,” he soothed, pushing her on to her back. “I want to fuck you again and your mouth feels way too good.”

“Fuck me, Ben,” she begged, opening her legs wide in invitation.

One he didn’t need twice. He surged into her in one stroke, both of the them crying out simultaneously. Too pent up for niceties, Ben proceeded to fuck her furiously, hips jack-hammering wildly, no rhythm other than the need to feel her come around him once more before he filled her again.

Moans, grunts and the rhythmic _slap, slap_ of their bodies crashing together filled his bedroom, growing increasing louder as they neared their peaks.

Ben was the first to succumb, groaning loudly as he came, grinding his hips into hers, filling her so deeply it felt like he was a part of her. The warmth of his spend filling her tipped her over into her own climax, waves of pleasure suffusing her whole body, the intensity bringing tears to her eyes.

Gasping harshly, Ben rolled them so she wasn’t squashed underneath him and held her tightly. He frowned when he saw the tears on her cheeks. “Did I hurt you?” he asked worriedly, wiping them away tenderly.

Rey shook her head and kissed his fingers. “No. No, it was amazing. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

He caressed her damp cheeks before kissing her tenderly, chuckling when she couldn’t stifle a yawn. 

“Get some sleep, sweetheart,” he urged, pulling up the covers around them.

They both woke several times during the night, their bodies aching for each other, despite their weariness. Their lovemaking was either slow and sensuous or fast and furious, but it was amazing, either way.

When light was breaking the following morning and they lay fighting to catch their breath after deciding not to waste his morning erection, Ben made a suggestion. “Take the day off with me. I’m not ready to let you out of this bed yet.”

Rey couldn’t deny the hopeful look in his handsome face so she nodded, not quite believing she was doing this. A day ago, she didn’t know where she was with this man and now she was spending the day with him. Playing hooky. 

And it felt wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's away and Rey gets a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have no excuse really. Did some gift fics before Christmas and then TRoS happened. That did a number on me but it's time to move on and give Ben and Rey their deserved happy ending.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and I won't take so long to write the next one.
> 
> Thanks again to Spacey Gracie for checking over it to get my 'Americanisms' right

It was difficult to keep a straight face in front of Mitaka the next day, though he must have twigged when he caught Rey standing beside Ben’s chair, his hand hastily dropping to his desk from its previous position on Rey’s arse.

His eyes flickered between the two lovers but he didn’t say anything, only the tiniest hint of a smirk giving away the fact that he suspected the ice had definitely been broken between the two office-mates.

Ben watched Rey hungrily as she walked back to her desk, wanting nothing more than to lock the door and have her again but it would have to wait. He was due to travel to Scotland to give a series of lectures at the University of St Andrews over the next two days and he needed to finalise his notes before flying out. He’d originally been booked to fly that evening but he’d had Mitaka change his flight to early the following morning so that he could spend the night with Rey.

Being with her was becoming an addiction and like any addict, the thought of not getting his ‘fix’ of Rey was enough to dampen his mood. Instead of staying the weekend in Scotland after finishing the lectures and visiting with old colleagues, he was flying back on Friday night and hopefully surprising Rey.

Dragging his mind, and eyes, away from her delightful breasts, Ben knuckled down and concentrated on his work, only looking up when Rey stood, blew him a kiss and told him she had a meeting in the IT department and would see him when she returned.

“Is it with the red-haired rat?” he growled, unable to disguise his jealousy.

“Ben, I’ve just spent the better part of the last thirty-six hours getting my brains fucked out by you. Do you really think I’m going to do anything with Hux when I can still feel your cock inside me?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

Fuck, but her dirty mouth made his trousers tight. “If you’re missing my cock, I promise to fill your pretty little cunt tonight. I need to make sure you get enough to tide you over until I get back,” he retorted, palming himself under the desk.

“You’d better, Lord Solo,” she purred, coming around his desk and taking his face in her hands. “Four days without it is going to drive me crazy. My vibrator just won’t cut it anymore.” On the last word, she bent down and took his plump bottom lip between her teeth, tugging and rubbing her tongue over it, making him moan. His hands reached out automatically to pull her down onto his lap but she stepped back, grinning at his disappointed pout. “Later, Professor.” With a final peck to his lips, she grabbed her laptop and left with a jaunty wave.

“Minx,” he growled under his breath, unable to stop the grin that bloomed on his face. Adjusting himself, he marvelled at the speed with which Rey could turn him into a raging mess of hormones, especially when he considered his past sexual urges, which had been few.

Even last night after he’d returned home from the Speaker’s group, instead of falling straight to sleep after the exhausting night and day spent in Rey’s arms, and in Rey, he’d lain in bed breathing in the faint, lingering trace of her perfume that persisted even though the sheets were fresh. It wasn’t until he’d showered, jerking off his poor, tender cock that just wouldn’t settle down as his body remembered the way he’d fucked her in this very shower earlier, that he’d finally been able to fall asleep.

With greater effort than it should have taken, Ben put his lover out of his mind and returned to his work.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The office seemed incredibly lonely the next morning when Rey entered it, over two hours later than usual. She looked at his chair longingly, already missing his presence. Because Lord Ben had presence. Even when she couldn’t stand him, Rey was always aware of him. He was hard to ignore.

Wincing a little as she sat down, Rey flicked on her laptop, feeling nothing but lacklustre towards her work today. The previous night had taken its toll and she felt devoid of energy.

As promised, Ben had bundled her out of the office as soon as she’d returned from her meeting where she continued to fend off Hux’s advances, despite believing she’d already put a stop to it previously. It was nothing outrageous, just subtle flirting which she tried to ignore.

Any thoughts of the red-head flew out of her mind when, after picking up his suitcase, Ben had driven them to her apartment and proceeded to spend the next several hours either preparing to be inside her, actually being inside her or recovering from being inside her, only interspersed by eating in order to keep their strength up.

It was in the late hours that they had succumbed to exhaustion, falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, not waking until Ben left the bed to get ready for his trip, leaving Rey asleep. She thought she could recall a soft kiss to her forehead but couldn’t be sure it wasn’t part of her dreams, in which Ben featured heavily.

Unable to help herself, Rey sat down in his chair, dwarfed by the size of his desk and rubbed her hands along the desktop and his keyboard. She grimaced when she realised she was acting like a love-struck teenager stalking her crush yet she smiled when she remembered their tryst on this very desk the other night.

Then her smile dropped as she remembered part of her meeting yesterday. She and Hux had spent a couple of hours reviewing some of the work she’d done, he pointing out areas of concern that she needed to look into. Towards the end, Gael had arrived to get his own update on her progress and she estimated that she would need another six to seven weeks to complete the project to her satisfaction.

That meant that this affair with Ben Solo now had an expiration date. She would pack up and go back home. Well, the apartment she owned back in the States. ‘Home’ was too generous a word for it.

Rey knew this would happen when she decided to just go with it and sleep with Ben. She thought she was okay with it. She  _ would _ be okay with it. She had seven weeks to be okay with leaving.

It’s just an affair, she told herself. Just an affair. Then why did her stomach feel queasy at the thought? It’s not like she was in love with the English Lord. He was just the best sexual partner she’d ever had. Probably the best she would  _ ever _ have. That’s all.

If she told herself that enough times between now and when she left England, she’d probably believe it.

Shaking her head, she got up and returned to her own desk.

She had work to do, after all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The following day, Rey had just returned from taking a quick walk through a nearby park as she tried to work through a complex code that was eluding her when there was a pre-emptive knock on the door and in strode a small, yet extremely elegant woman, followed closely by a harried-looking Mitaka.

“Your Highness,” he began. “The prof-“

The woman waved off Mitaka’s protests and continued on into the room, stopping short at Rey’s desk and peering down at her.

Rey thought she probably looked like a stunned owl as they stared at each other. The woman positively reeked class and money. From the elegantly coiffed bun at the nape of her neck, down to the no doubt priceless but tasteful jewellery she wore and the designer label outfit she wore, it spelled ‘old money’. Rey had met many self-made millionaires and their families in her line of work and she could tell the difference between this woman, with class seeping through her pores and the ‘nouveau riche’ who believed they could buy class.

“And who are you, dear? The woman asked, eyes twinkling. “Do you work for Benjamin?”

“Uh, no,” replied Rey in bewilderment. “I…I’m just sharing his office temporarily. I’m Rey.”

The woman’s eyebrow raised in surprise. “Oxford must be in dire straits indeed if the Merton Professor of English Literature is being forced to share offices now,” she quipped, a slight grin on her face. “And an American, at that. Are you a professor as well?”

Rey still had no idea who this woman was and was under no obligation to tell her anything, but something about her made Rey feel like a ten year old school girl in the principal’s office. “No. No, I’m not. I’m assisting Ben…Professor Solo…with some work temporarily.” 

The way the older woman stared at her made Rey want to squirm in her chair. “I see. How peculiar.”

“C-could I ask who you are?” Rey asked, already suspecting the answer.

“I’m Benjamin’s mother, Leia. Pleased to meet you, Rey,” she smiled reaching out her perfectly manicured hand to shake.

The Princess! An honest-to-god princess. Rey wondered whether she should curtsey or something.

“Nice to meet you too, Your-Your Highness.” That was the correct term, wasn’t it? Rey was sure she’d heard Mitaka call the princess that.

“Call me Leia,” waved off the older woman. “All this ‘princess’ and ‘your highness’ business gets very dull. I get so tired of people toadying up to me because of my titles.”

Rey couldn’t help chuckling. She quite liked Ben’s mother. “I can only imagine.”

“I’ve become very skilled in determining who’s genuine and who’s only after something very quickly after meeting them,” Leia said, looking shrewdly at Rey. “So, when is my son returning?”

“The professor is in Scotland. He’s not due back until Sunday evening. I would have thought he’d have told you.”

Leia shook her head. “Benjamin doesn’t tell me anything,” she retorted. “I don’t know why. You’d think I was always meddling with his life, the way that boy carries on.”

Rey wanted to giggle at the way Leia called Ben ‘that boy’. There was nothing boyish about Ben at all.

Mitaka chose that moment to peek through the door. “Would you like some tea, Ma’am?”

Leia nodded. “That would be delightful, Mitaka.”

“I’ll only be a moment,” replied Mitaka. “Coffee for you,Rey?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come, Rey. Let’s sit down by the window and have a chat,” suggested Leia though Rey felt it was more of a command than a request. She couldn’t imagine too many people saying no to this woman.

Settling down at the table by the window, Leia scrutinised Rey as they waited for Mitaka to return. “Tell me about yourself, Rey.”

Unable to deny the princess anything, Rey told her some of the bare facts of her life, briefly interrupted as Mitaka brought their drinks in, carefully skipping around the darker parts and skimming over her current work. She was under instructions to keep her true work here confidential. 

Leia, in turn, asked her if she’d seen much of England while she’d been here and Rey had to admit that she really hadn’t seen too much other than Oxford. Tutting, Leia entreated her to take the time to see some of the country before she returned home.

“You should ask Benjamin to show you around.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Oh, I don’t think…he’s much too busy and we are only work colleagues, after all.” She wasn’t about to admit that they were way more than colleagues and she had a feeling Ben wouldn’t be too thrilled to have her divulge that information.

It’s not like he was her boyfriend, after all, she thought with a twinge in her belly.

After about twenty minutes, Leia stood up, Rey hastily getting to her feet as well. “I did come here to remind Benjamin about the charity ball in a month’s time. I don’t trust that he won’t just delete my texts about it. It’s always such a job to get him to come every year but it’s one engagement I do demand of him.”

“Ball?”

“My annual Autumn Charity Gala Ball,” replied Leia. “We raise money for various charities and I demand the whole family attend, including Benjamin, even though he hates it.”

“Why would he do that? It’s for a good cause,” Rey asked in puzzlement. 

“Benjamin hates being in the spotlight and it is a heavily publicised event but as heir to the Dukedom, he has to be there. It is one of the highlights on the social calendar, after all. He’s so like his father like that,” smiled Leia. “Han hates the whole ‘society do’ thing, too. I honestly don’t know who whines most about having to attend, Han or Benjamin.”

Rey smiled at the thought of the two men sulking all night. She couldn’t really grasp how big an event it was, the idea of a ball so completely foreign to her it may as well be held on Mars.

“You should come, Rey.” Leia’s voice broke into her musings.

“What? Oh, um, pardon?”

“I said, I will send you an invite. I’m sure you’d enjoy it. Anyone who’s anyone in England, and from many other countries, including yours, is there. That includes several Oxford alumni and staff, so I’m sure you’ll know someone.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” replied Rey, shaking her head.

“Why not? You would look stunning in an evening gown. I insist,” commanded Leia, picking up her handbag. “I could enlist your help in reminding Benjamin.”

Rey understood Leia’s motives now. “I doubt I’d have any sway on the Professor.”

“Be that as it may, I will forward your invitation here. It is black tie but you have time to find a dress. If you have any trouble, contact my secretary. She can give you the names of places to look. It will also be an opportunity to explore London. Make a weekend of it. Benjamin can give you her number.”

Like a whirlwind, Leia left the office, unaware of the turmoil left behind. 

Mitaka entered the room to collect the cups and grinned at Rey’s dazed expression as she sat by the window. “Her Highness is somewhat of a force to be reckoned with.”

Rey nodded. “I think I’ve been given a royal command, Mitaka.”

“The Ball?”

“The Ball.”

“Ah yes. I usually get invited along as well. I’m sure it’s so Her Highness has someone to drag the Professor along or at least remind him every day that he has to go.”

“I got that feeling too,” replied Rey.

“Perhaps the Professor won’t be so reluctant to attend this year if he’s going with you,” said Mitaka slyly.

Before Rey could refute that statement, he left the office quietly.

Rey could only sit for a while, wondering what just happened.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ben was fuming.

Due to ‘technical difficulties’ his flight back to London was delayed by four hours. Add on the nearly one hour it would take to drive to Oxford, he wouldn’t get to Rey’s until well after one in the morning.

Sitting in the airport lounge, Ben debated hiring a car and driving back but figured it would take just as long, if not longer, considering traffic, and dismissed the idea.

It shouldn’t matter that he probably wouldn’t see Rey until tomorrow. She wasn’t expecting him until Sunday, after all, but he wanted to see her.

He’d missed her.

Ben couldn’t believe that he missed Rey so much after only having spent two days with her. He barely knew anything about her, only the barest facts that she’d divulged in anger. She was only in England temporarily so this…affair…fling…whatever, had a shelf life. He couldn’t afford to get too attached.

Even if she was staying, their backgrounds were so diametrically opposed that he couldn’t see how a relationship between them would work. Ben realised he was being somewhat hypocritical seeing as how his own father came from the lowest rung of society himself but he’d also seen the difficulties his parents had struggled through because of that disparity. The fights, the insults, both intentional and unintentional that had seen them separate for various periods of time.

Ben didn’t know if he wanted to go through that again. 

Yet, the pull he felt to Rey was incredible. It was most probably lust talking, but he wanted to spend every waking moment with her, learn everything that made her tick. 

He had to fight that urge. It was just sex between them. Great sex. The greatest sex of his life sex, but just sex just the same.

It was probably, no, most definitely, a good thing Rey would be going back to the States, whenever that was. He, they, would agree that this fling was fun and they would part as friends when she left, with no hard feelings and fond memories.

And if she came back to England at any time, or when he travelled to the States, maybe they could meet, for old time’s sake.

Ben nodded to himself. Yes, that’s what would happen. It would all be very adult and civilised.

Then why did a dull ache persist in his chest at the thought of saying goodbye? 

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Ben and Rey learn more about each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for giving my fic so much love. You are all the best. 
> 
> I hope this chapter gives you a little joy in these terribly difficult times. Stay safe and look after each other. We WILL get through this!
> 
> Thank you again to @Spacey_Gracie for checking for my mistakes

“You say Tolkien is your favourite author, you hold the same position he held, you use the same desk he did, you even fucked me on it, and you’ve never watched the Lord of the Rings trilogy? And you call  _ me _ a heathen!”

“I don’t watch much television,” Ben tried to defend himself.

“Neither do I but even  _ I’ve _ watched the movies. They are some of the greatest movies ever made. The last one won twelve Academy Awards. How can you call yourself a Tolkien fan if you’ve never watched the Trilogy? Even the Hobbit trilogy is good. Probably a little long-winded and it could have been done in two movies, but that doesn’t diminish the quality of the film-making. I’m so disappointed in you, Ben,” smirked Rey.

“Well, I-“

Rey held up a hand. “The only way I’ll get over this disappointment is if you watch all three movies with me. The extended versions. They’re the best.” He opened his mouth to protest. “Nope, if you ever want to have sex with me again, we’re doing this.”

Ben didn’t think she meant it, but he couldn’t take the risk. “Fine,” he sighed, enjoying the way her eyes lit up at his acquiescence.

It was mid-morning and they were lying in Rey’s bed after a very satisfying romp.

Getting back from Scotland after one in the morning, Ben had decided to go straight home but was knocking on Rey’s door shortly after eight in the morning. Her surprise and delight at his surprise arrival was everything he’d hoped for.

Rey had literally jumped into his arms, her squeak of delight ringing in his ears as he slammed the door shut and carried her straight to her bed. Even though it had only been two days, they clung to each other like it had been two weeks. There was no finesse, just clothes being stripped and bodies falling into each other in frenzy of lustful desperation. It was only after the first time that they slowed down to enjoy each other at leisure.

Ben had phoned out for some breakfast to be delivered and he’d been telling her a little about his lectures while they waited that the topic of Tolkien came up as it was one of the topics he’d covered.

While Rey found her copy of the trilogy, Ben pulled on his trousers and walked out to answer the doorbell. She set up the television as he plated their breakfast, carrying it out to the coffee table. He’d brought some of his tea and was brewing it as Rey made herself a cup of coffee. “Don’t,” she warned as he looked about to say something. Ben just grinned and reached out for her, giving her a swift peck on her lips before carrying his cup to the couch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

“It wasn’t Arwen who saved Frodo,” he protested as the elven princess invoked the rage of the river on the Nazgul riders. “That was Glorfindel!”

“Shh, this is a good part,” she snapped back, eyes glued to the screen.

“You do know that Strider travelled around with the broken Narsil blade, don’t you? That it wasn’t kept in Rivendell.

“Shut up, Ben.”

“That line wasn’t spoken by Elrond in the book.”

“Well, it was in the movie.”

“I don’t see why you think Aragorn’s that good looking. He’s dirty most of the time.”

“He’s hot and don’t argue with me.”

“Galadriel’s cute, but not as cute as you.”

“Oh my god, Ben!”

“Aragorn’s a good sword fighter, I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you find Legolas annoying? I always did.”

“He’s fine. He’s much worse in The Hobbit.”

“He isn’t in The Hobbit!”

“Yes, he is. Quiet.”

“Yes! Take that Lurtz!”

“You are such a dork.”

“Aww, sweetheart, come here.”

“Boromir’s death always makes me cry.”

When the closing credits started, with its rousing music, Ben reached down and kissed her gently, wiping the remainder of her tears away. 

“Well? What did you think? Did the movie stack up? Would Tolkien have been proud of this adaptation?”

Ben rubbed his chin as if in consideration, only the gleam in his eye giving Rey the knowledge that he was deliberately teasing her. “It was…okay.”

“Okay?” she gasped, giving him a mock punch. “Take that back.”

Laughing, Ben held her close, his face so beautiful it almost took her breath away. It was the first time she’d heard him laugh like that, out of pure amusement and pleasure.

“Alright, alright, you violent little thing. It was very good. Excellent, despite the changes to the book.”

“That’s why it’s called an ‘adaptation’,” she replied snarkily, making him roll his eyes.

“The film makers stayed true to the spirit of the story and the scenery and attention to detail was amazing, I’ll admit. Tolkien would be very proud,” declared Ben.

Rey crowed, raising her arms in triumph, laughing as he rolled her under him and kissed her. Things were getting heated when her stomach growled loudly, making him chuckle.

“How about I take you to lunch? Then we can go back to my place and watch the other two movies. My tv’s bigger,” he suggested.

Rey smirked up at him. “Oh, so you  _ want _ to watch the other two? I don’t have to blackmail you with sex?”

“As if you could resist my cock for long?” he taunted.

“It’s you that can’t resist my pussy.”

Ben groaned and she could feel him growing harder beneath her. “Fuck, Rey. You win.” Sitting up, he lifted her off him. “Let’s go to lunch before I’m tempted to keep you naked for the rest of the weekend.”

“I’m not exactly against that idea.”

“Go! Get dressed and pack a bag. Bring clothes for Monday,” he replied, forcing himself to let her go.

It was a lovely day, so they decided to get something and have a picnic by the river. Ben called a restaurant he frequented often and they supplied them with all they needed, complete with a bottle of sparkling wine.

Rey remembered watching other couples with envy a couple of weeks ago and she couldn’t help the little thrill that hummed through her as she leaned back against Ben, his arm around her waist as they leisurely ate, the soft breeze rustling through the trees and gentle lap of the water hitting the river bank.

In this idyllic setting, Rey could almost believe that this could be her life forever. That she could have Ben forever. It was hard to think this would end in several weeks time. Even if she did stay, she couldn’t see Ben wanting to be with her long term. He was aristocracy. She was a desert rat. Speaking of…

“I met your mother,” she burst out.

Ben stiffened beneath her. “My mother? When?”

“On Friday. She came to your office.”

“What did she want?” his voice was somewhat cautious.

“To remind you about the ball. She said you ignore most of her messages.” Sitting up, Rey frowned at Ben. “Why would you do that? She’s your mother.”

“Because she’s so overbearing. The only way to stop her from trying to control my whole life is to keep her to small doses.”

“Maybe that’s because she loves you!” snapped Rey. 

“More because she can’t bear anyone doing anything that she’s not controlling. You have no idea what she’s like,” retorted Ben.

“Don’t you love your own mother?”

Ben sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Of course I love her. I just don’t particularly like her.”

“How can you say that? Do you know what I would give to have a mother, or father, that gives a damn about me? At least she’s still around to annoy the shit out of you,” she broke off, looking away from him.

Reaching out, Ben gently took her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Rey shook her head, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “No, I’m sorry. What do I know about mothers, or families?”

“Tell me,” he demanded softly. “You mentioned something about scavenging for food the day we met.”

Rey hesitated to disclose the ugly truth of her background, fearful that Ben would realise how far beneath him she really was and end this thing between them before they had to. Then again, maybe that would be for the best. Save her being hurt when she had to leave.

She chose to ignore the voice in her head that insisted that that ship had already sailed.

Taking a deep breath, Rey told him about her background, leaving nothing out, avoiding looking at his face as she talked, not ready to see the disgust in his face as he learned about the way she had literally hunted food in dumpsters when the hunger got too much. She told him about the beatings Plutt had doled out liberally, the way she could have spent years in a Federal penitentiary if not for Maz and about finding out that her parents had gone in and out of jail for ten years after she’d been taken away until a bad batch of ice had killed them both. How they never once tried to find her.

“So, I would literally have killed to have a mother that cared enough about me that she wanted to control my life, as crazy as that sounds.” Her voice drifted off, waiting for the axe to fall.

Ben’s arms wrapping around her was not what she was expecting. He pulled her against his chest and held her tightly, one hand stroking her back in soothing motions, as he kissed her hair.

His tenderness and care seemed to blast a hole through the wall she’d built around her heart to keep the sadness of her childhood at bay. Like a dam breaking, Rey began to cry which quickly became heartbreaking sobs. Face buried in Ben’s chest, his arms around her filling her with a sense of safety and comfort, Rey let the toxic feelings out, soaking his shirt as she gripped the material in her hands.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Rey’s sobs quietened down to soft shudders. She felt a strange kind of peace, mixed with a healthy dose of embarrassment at covering Ben’s expensive shirt with tears and snot. As if he could read her mind, a monogrammed handkerchief appeared before her eyes, gently wiping her face before handing it to her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered hoarsely, taking the material and blowing her nose noisily into it. “I’ve ruined your shirt.”

Cupping her face, he lifted it so he could see her, his eyes soft with understanding. “I couldn’t give a fuck about my shirt. Are you okay?”

Rey nodded. “I don’t know why I did that? It was years ago. I’m over it.”

“Have you ever told anyone about what you’ve been through? Other than Maz?”

“No. It’s not something I want to think about, to be honest. I try to forget about it. My life is so different now,” she replied.

“Maybe you really needed to get all those emotions out. I’m glad I was here for you,” said Ben, giving her a gentle smile. 

“Thank you. Now you know the truth. That I’m nothing. Just an orphan with dead drug addicts for parents who broke all sorts of laws.” Rey waited for the blow.

“Are you joking?” he replied incredulously, shaking his head. “You are absolutely amazing. To come as far as you have, to be so incredibly intelligent and skilled at what you do, despite all the hurdles and hardships you had to endure, makes me ashamed that I never had to fight for anything. Not really. I’m in awe of you, Rey.”

The sincerity in Ben’s voice and face made Rey tear up again but she pushed them back with determination. She’d already soaked Ben’s shirt enough. “Really?”

In lieu of an answer, Ben kissed her, despite her red face and puffy eyes. “Really.” 

Resting back against Ben, Rey felt a warmth in her chest that she’d never experienced before. Never before had she felt so cared for. That it was Ben Solo, Professor and Lord, that was the cause was astonishing, and yet…

Her time here was limited – and she knew a piece of her heart would remain here, with Ben.

Pushing away the thought, she wasn’t ready to deal with it yet, she turned the conversation to his mother. “Why don’t you get along with your mother? What about your father?”

Ben sighed, running his fingers through his hair, hair that Rey knew was as soft as it looked, having gripped it many times while Ben fucked her.

“Our relationship is…complicated. Mother is not just a member of the peerage, she’s also been a member of government for many years and been on committee after committee. So much so that most of my childhood was spent with my grandparents. I think I spent more time with Grandpa Anakin and Grandma Padme than I did with my parents. I sometimes would go weeks without seeing them, longer for my mother as she often had to go overseas as part of her work.”

“What does your father do?”

“He owns and runs a large construction firm that has built multi-storey buildings around the world. So he was often away overseeing his projects.”

“How did they meet?”

“My father was a carpenter by trade. He owned a small company that specialised in renovating and restoring heritage-listed buildings. This kind of work is quite specialised, as you can imagine, what with all the rules, regulations and expertise required to work on buildings that are hundreds of years old, in some cases. Anyway, Grandpa Anakin hired his company to do some work on the family manor house.”

“A princess and a carpenter, huh?”

Ben nodded. “It was hate at first sight,” he chuckled.

“What?”

“Mother tried to tell my father how to do his job and he told her to go paint her nails and put on her princess dress and go play with the other snobs.” Rey burst out laughing. “Mother, who was studying politics at the time, didn’t take it very well, as you can imagine, and tried to get him fired from the job. Grandpa refused to do as she wished, so after that, they would snipe at each other each time they crossed paths. Why mother had to go where they were working, she’ll never tell, as it wasn’t near the entrances she used. It may have been something to do with the fact Father often went shirtless while working.”

Rey snorted. “Well, if you took after him at all, I’m seeing the method in your mother’s madness.”

Ben grimaced. “God, I don’t even want to think about it. Needless to say, somewhere along the line they realised they were in love. Both will say the other gave in first, but who knows?”

“And your grandparents were happy for them?” Asked Rey curiously, seeing the similarities between his parents’ relationships and theirs. Not that they were in love, she insisted half-heartedly to herself.

“Not exactly. Grandpa Anakin was a snob of the highest order and forbade the relationship.” He chuckled. “No-one tells my mother what to do. No one. So she fought him tooth and nail, to the point that Father offered to break things off to end the conflict. Grandma Padme threatened never to speak to Grandpa again if he kept going. Mother told Grandpa that she would disappear with Father and never darken their door again if he tried breaking them up. Even my Uncle Luke waded in and supported them so Grandpa saw that he was outnumbered and stopped objecting to the relationship.”

“And they were happy, despite the difference in their backgrounds?”

“They always fought like cats and dogs, even to this day, but it’s their way. Uncle Luke invested in Father’s company, which grew and expanded to what it is today, and the fact that they spent lots of time apart was probably a blessing for their marriage. I think if they were together all the time, they would have split years ago, but they do love each other. It’s just that it never left much time for me.”

Rey rubbed his leg soothingly at the sadness in Ben’s tone. “Both of them are larger than life characters and I was different. I’ve always preferred my books and was always something of a loner, despite Mother always trying to push other Peer’s children at me. When she learned I was gifted academically, she dreamed of me following her into politics but I couldn’t imagine anything worse. When I graduated high school early, she wanted me to study political science but I wanted to study English so we fought. Badly. Father took my side and it was one time I thought they would actually break up. I went to stay with my grandparents and lived with them until I graduated university. Mother eventually realised that she was wrong and apologised, but our relationship’s never been the same. I only go home when I have to and when we do talk, she’s always harping on at me about not being married yet. Hence, I avoid her calls.”

Rey nodded. “She’s probably just worried about you.”

Ben shrugged. “And I knew the Ball was coming up so I’ve been avoiding her calls even more.”

“She’s invited me,” said Rey.

“She did?”

“More commanded, than invited, to be honest,” chuckled Rey.

“That sounds like her,” muttered Ben.

“Don’t you like Balls?”

Ben shuddered. “Hate them. I have to pretend to be having a good time whilst people toady up to me trying to gain my favour either politically or financially while I try to get them to open their wallets even more to raise money for Mother’s charity. And she spends all night throwing vapid, empty headed women at me hoping one of them will catch my fancy.”

“Oh, poor you,” mocked Rey, though the thought of any woman touching Ben had her hackles rising.

“Yes, poor me,” insisted Ben. “Most of them haven’t got a thought in their head other than what fashion show they’re attending next.”

“So you’ve never taken any of them up on their offer?”

“Not at one of Mother’s balls. If she found out, she’d be planning the wedding reception the next morning.” Ben shuddered at the thought then was silent for a minute. “Rey?”

“Hmm?”

“Come with me. To the Ball,” he asked, turning to face her. “If you were my date, I might actually enjoy myself for once.”

“Aren’t you worried your mother might get the wrong idea?” Rey watched a strange expression flitter over his face before he answered. “I don’t actually care. I have to go, as does the whole family, as the money raised does a lot of good but with you, it would be less a chore and more something to look forward to. You were going anyway, weren’t you?”

“I hadn’t actually made up my mind even though I am scared your mother would strong-arm me to go. I wouldn’t have the faintest idea what to wear to something like that. I never even went to prom. I was working for the FBI.”

“I can help you with that. I’m certainly no expert at women’s clothing but I know where you can shop for them. You would look amazing in a formal dress,” Ben insisted. Taking her hand, Ben looked deep into her eyes. “Rey, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Autumn Ball?”

Rey wondered if she’d walked onto the set of some romance movie as she stared at Ben’s incredibly handsome face. “Will you be wearing a tux?” Ben nodded. Fuck, but the thought of Ben in a tux had her blood stirring. “All right. I’ll go with you.” 

Ben’s face transformed with his beautiful grin. 

“I’ll need to shop for a dress.”

“Let’s go to London next weekend,” he suggested. “My family has an apartment in Mayfair. We can travel down after work on Friday and play tourist.”

If she didn’t know better, Rey would have thought Ben and his mother had orchestrated this, seeing as he almost copied her words. Yet, Ben’s face was so eager, his enthusiasm for the idea clearly visible it was hard to say no. 

And Rey didn’t want to say no. Her time with Ben was limited and she wanted to enjoy every moment they had left. Something she still had to tell him.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Ben gave her a quick kiss in response. “It will be fun.” He began packing up their picnic. “Let’s go home. We still have two more movies to watch, you know.”

Chuckling in response, Rey helped him. “I hope you’re not going to keep making obnoxious comments through them.”

Giving her a wink, Ben replied. “My dear, I am an Oxford Professor. None of my comments are ever obnoxious.”

Rey just snorted and packed up. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? This chapter is wall-to-wall smut...because these two are just so horny for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovelies! I hope you and your families are keeping well and practising your social distancing. These are diificult times but together we'll get through it. I hope this chapter helps pass a little time while we are all isolating, one way or another.
> 
> You are probably aware that some functions have been disablee for non-logged on readers so if you have a log-in name, now's a good time to use it.
> 
> As the summary says, this is just smut. Lots of smut. 
> 
> Thank you to @spacey_gracie for reading over this for me.

They were sitting side by side on the leather couch, which was situated under the large window, meaning the early stars were visible, twinkling in the deepening sky. It was late; Ben grading papers and Rey going over some code that had been giving her trouble all day.

They were going to leave for London straight after work tomorrow, staying at the family townhouse for the weekend. Ben had bitten the bullet and rang his mother, who not-so-subtly tried to find out if his office-mate was coming to the Ball with him. Ben refused to answer, preferring to let her find out on the night, cutting her off by asking if the townhouse was free the following weekend. 

“I’ll have Kaydel make sure it’s stocked with food. Your father and I were there a couple of weeks ago when I had few conferences in London, so it should be good to go. Doing anything special in London?” Ben shook his head bemusedly. Like a dog with a bone, his mother was. 

“No. I’ve been invited to a literary function on Saturday. It’s just easier to stay there than travel back to Oxford,” he lied. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of Rey in the slightest, he just didn’t want his mother getting ideas of marriage and babies when this fling was going to end as soon as Rey’s flight took off. He pushed the thought away.

“Did Rey get her invitation to the Ball?” asked Leia.

“I think so. I don’t keep track of her social engagements, Mother,” drawled Ben.

Leia sighed loudly over the phone. “She seems lovely. You’re not getting any younger, Benjamin.”

“And she’s going back to America in a few weeks, Mother.”

To his relief, Leia let the subject drop, instead giving him some information on the details of this year’s Ball.

They had returned to work on Monday, sated from their weekend together. It was hard to act professionally around Rey when all he wanted was to have her sit on his lap while he worked, feeling her soft, warm body against his. Completely impractical, he knew, but her nearness had a calming effect on him, despite their bickering, which continued, but without the bitterness and anger that had marked their earlier squabbles. Now, she called him a snob when he’d make some remark about some food she’d admit to enjoying, like Pop Tarts, but it was infused with affection and humour.

They hadn’t spent the night together since Sunday as he’d had meetings or work dinners each night and he’d gone home afterwards, calling her each night. A part of him also didn’t want to become used to sleeping next to her, knowing it would only make her departure more difficult. But he’d missed her. He didn’t want to think about how he’d feel when she returned home.

When he told her that he had to stay back and grade some papers that were due, Rey offered to stay with him to keep him company as she worked on her project. The rest of the staff were long gone, including Mitaka, who they were both convinced knew exactly what was going on between them, leaving them alone in the ancient building. Moving to the leather couch, he’d convinced her to sit by him, to get comfortable as they worked. It was cozy, not something he would have said of his office prior to having Rey there, leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

The heady scent of her shampoo, and of her, took his attention from the paper he was grading, taking off his glasses and placing them and the paper gently on the side-table. He looked down at her, enjoying the way her nose scrunched slightly as she concentrated on her work.

Unable to help himself, he leaned down and gently kissed the soft skin behind her ear before slowly licking along the rim of her earlobe. Rey closed her eyes and hummed softly, the laptop she was holding quivering on her lap.

“Ben, I’m trying to work,” she protested half-heartedly. “Don’t you have papers to grade?”

“I’m not stopping you, sweetheart,” he replied throatily before taking a small nip at the junction of her neck and shoulder. “You carry on,” he murmured as he nuzzled the skin there. In response, she leaned back into his body, tipping her head to the side, allowing him greater access. 

Sensing her capitulation, his hand moved to her stomach, smoothing the silky material of her blouse for a few moments before moving up to cup one breast, squeezing and rubbing the soft mound. He could feel her heartbeat speeding up beneath his hand, proof of his effect on her. Kissing and licking up her neck, his hand deftly unbuttoned the blouse, revealing the lacy pink bra underneath.

“So pretty,” he breathed against her cheek as his fingers pushed the lace down, her taut nipple springing free. “Such pretty nipples, begging for my mouth. I love seeing them glisten with my cum.” Rey’s only reply was a low moan as he took one between his fingers, rolling the bud before pulling on it, watching it flush a darker pink with desire before moving to its twin, giving it the same treatment. “Do you like that? Seeing your sexy tits covered in my cum?”

“Yes,” she sighed as she turned her head, seeking his lips and he was not about to deny her, kissing her deeply as he played with her breasts, his tongue simulating what he was going to do to her soon.

Rey’s breathing was getting heavier when he released her only to push her back gently against the armrest so that he could reach the rest of her body, carefully putting the laptop out of harm’s way. Eyes boring into hers, Ben unbuttoned the rest of the blouse, pulling it off her shoulders before reaching behind and undoing the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Quickly kissing her, his lips trailed down over her throat, licking at the hollows of her clavicles, one of his favourite spots on a woman, before tonguing between her breasts, savouring the taste of her skin. Rey’s hands buried themselves in his thick hair, directing him to her aching buds, humming in pleasure as he finally took one nipple in his mouth, suckling hard. 

“Oh!” she moaned, as his hand worked her other breast, the twin sensations sending ripples of delight straight to her core.

Ben’s free hand began rubbing her thigh, teasing the skin as he moved higher under the skirt which had ridden up. He could feel the heat of her as he softly stroked the skin at the crease of her leg and hip before tracing over the lace of her underwear. Rey thrust her hips upwards, demanding he touch her where she was dying for it, opening her legs wider.

He smiled against her breast, biting the nipple at the same time that his finger edged under the elastic to cup her sex, her slick instantly covering his fingers. He released the nipple with a pop and smirked at her, her flushed face and heaving chest proof of her enjoyment of his ministrations.

“So wet,” he cooed. “So ready for me, aren’t you, sweetheart? Have you missed my cock as much as I’ve missed your tight little cunt?”

Rey moaned and nodded as he slid one finger inside, the heat of her making his already hard cock throb in anticipation of being inside her, her flesh burning his. She made to protest when he pulled away but it was only to finish undressing her, unzipping her skirt and pulling it and her underwear down in one go.

She looked sinfully decadent lying back on the expensive leather, completely nude and open to him. Pupils blown wide with arousal, Rey looked at him and with a tiny smile, traced her hand down her body to her sex, two fingers pushing open her lower lips, baring her sweet pussy to his gaze.

“Oh, baby,” he breathed. “You look delicious. I can’t resist a taste.” True to his word, Ben pushed her legs open, making room for himself as he kneeled on the carpet and dived down to take her in his mouth, his lips zeroing in on her visibly engorged clit, unable to resist a moan of his own at the taste of her slick. 

Rey’s hands clenched in his hair as he sucked on her clit, whimpering at the sensation. Letting it go, his tongue licked down her slit to her opening, teasing it before pushing in as far as he could go. One hand rubbed her clit as the other continued pulling on her nipple.

“Oh, fuck!” she cried at the stimulation. “Fuck yes!” Her hands were blindly pulling at his hair but Ben was too engrossed to care.

He swapped positions, taking her bud back in his mouth as he pushed two fingers into her cunt, stretching her open as he searched for that magic spot. There! Rey was panting noisily as he rubbed it.

“Shit!  _ Ben! _ ” She moaned loudly, her thighs shaking around his head as he pushed her closer to her climax. Looking up at her, he was mesmerised by the way she looked lost in her pleasure, working her even harder and pushing in another finger.

“That’s it, baby! Come for me,” he ordered before sucking her clit even harder. Rey’s cries got louder and with one hard rub on her g-spot, she gushed over his fingers as her orgasm ripped through her, her whole body flushed and trembling.

Ben suckled and drank from her until she pushed him away, her clit too sensitive and he took the opportunity to hastily undress himself, but not before sucking his fingers clean of her arousal, loving the taste of her. His cock was achingly hard as it sprung free of his black boxer briefs, a deep red and dripping pre-cum as it practically begged to be buried inside her.

Still stunned from the force of her climax, Rey’s heavy-lidded eyes watched his body be revealed to her, licking her lips as his cock bobbed in front of her. Ben wanted her to suck him dry but he wanted to fuck her even more, so that could wait until next time.

Kneeling back down, he adjusted her body so her arse rested on the edge of the couch, her slick cunt perfectly placed for his cock. From this angle, they could both watch as he rubbed his cock between her lips, covering himself in her juices before lining himself up, the head just notching itself at her opening. Looking deeply into her eyes, he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt in one go.

“Fuck!” he almost yelled as she simultaneously cried out. “ _ So fucking good!”  _

Ben bit his lower lip as her flesh gripped his, regaining control before he came inside her way too soon. She was so tight and hot around him. He pulled out slightly before pushing back in, letting her adjust to his size. “Do you like it? Do you like my cock inside you?”

“Yes.  _ Yes! _ ” she whimpered as he began moving. “I love it. I fucking love it!”

“I know you do,” he breathed as his hips sped up, his hands gripping her thighs and fucking into her as he watched his cock slide in and out of her swollen cunt, glistening with her slick. “I love fucking you. Look how well you take me.” They both watched him rutting into her, their moans and sighs mixing with the rhythmic  _ slap _ ,  _ slap _ of their bodies coming together. 

Hitching one leg over his shoulder, the other around his hip, Ben leaned down and kissed her as he pounded into her, his balls slapping her arse sending jolts up his spine. The leather was squeaking beneath her body as he fucked her, his cock filling her completely. 

“Oh my god!” she cried out when he changed his movements from in and out and began grinding against her clit, the crisp hair at the base of his cock rubbing her just the right way. “I’m going to come!”

“Yes,” he grunted as he increased his pace, a sheen of sweat now covering his body as he drove hers higher and higher. “I… _ thrust _ …want you… _ thrust _ ...to… _ thrust _ …come… _ thrust _ …all over… _ thrust _ …my… _ thrust _ …cock…”

Straightening, Ben reached down and began rubbing her clit in tight circles, willing her to come before he lost control. He added a grinding motion to his hard thrusts, loving the way her chest heaved with her gasping breaths and her breasts bounced with each pounding of his cock.

“Fuck…I’m… _ ohhhh…BEN!! _ ” she screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, her cunt gripping him in a vice-like grip as wave after wave of pleasure took her.

Ben kept fucking her through her climax, gritting his teeth as he struggled not to come. He didn’t want this to be over yet, desperate to wring one more orgasm out of her. He wanted her body to never forget how his felt inside her, to want no-one but him. He didn’t stop to think about the implications of that thought, too lost in the pleasure of watching her body respond so viscerally to his.

He felt when her orgasm finally faded, her cunt relaxing its grip on him. Without pause, he pulled out of her, his cock rock-hard and dripping with her cum, and flipped her over so she was also kneeling on the floor, her torso lying on the now-slippery leather.

Ben licked his lips at the sight of her wrecked pussy, slightly gaping open and absolutely drenched in her slick, flushed red from arousal. Unable to resist, he leaned down and licked at it, drawing a muffled moan from Rey, her face resting against the backrest.

He would have lingered for longer but his cock was demanding relief so he straightened, gripped her hips and impaled her again, grunting loudly as Rey cried out.

All pretence of civility was stripped as he fucked her raw, not caring about anything other than filling her up with his cum and wringing another shattering climax from her. The couch squeaked beneath them as they fucked like animals. He watched as her cunt gripped his cock each time he drew back until only the head was inside her, as if refusing to let him go.

Leaning over her, Ben’s body covered hers completely, rutting like a beast in heat, his balls slapping her clit repeatedly. “Fuck, I’m…gonna…fill you…up,” he grunted against her ear. Rey was beyond words by now, whimpering with each thrust.

Feeling his balls tighten, Ben knew he was close, so close. Reaching down, he rubbed her clit again, needing her to come before him. Her cries grew louder and her hips pushed back against his. “That’s it… _ yes _ …that’s it,” he panted. “Come for…me…again… _ fuck! _ ” 

He changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting her spot repeatedly until Rey threw her head back, almost hitting him, and moaned gutturally, her cunt spasming around his and releasing a huge gush of slick that drenched his thighs and the floor.

Ben was almost light-headed at the realisation that he had actually made her squirt and with his cock alone. The thought was so arousing that it was the final straw and with a shout out to the heavens, he released into her, his orgasm the strongest he’d ever experienced in his life. He cried out with each pulse as he filled her with his spend until it began to seep out between them.

Boneless, he dropped down onto her back, careful not to squash her but unwilling to leave her body just yet. They were both gasping, breathless, as they waited to regain their senses. He rocked gently against her, his slowly softening cock pulsing one last bit of cum into her, making his breath hitch.

Nuzzling the back of her neck, he panted as his heart slowed down its frantic pace before kissing her cheek and reaching for her lips, still buried inside her.

“You okay?” he whispered, kissing her gently.

Rey nodded, smiling sleepily. “Yeah.”

“That was…” he stopped, biting his lip. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he admitted. 

“Me too,” she replied. “I…I didn’t…I didn’t think sex could be this good…except in movies.”

“Me either,” he agreed. “Each time we fuck it just gets better.” His softened cock slipped out of her, a gush of their mixed cum dripping down her thighs, his own sticky from when she squirted. “We’ve made a mess again,” he chuckled.

“You’re the one that made me squirt,” she retorted, leaning up to see for herself.

“I am, aren’t I?” he replied smugly. “Have you…”

Rey shook her head. “No, never. I rarely even climaxed,” she admitted shyly.

Enfolding her in his arms, he nuzzled her cheek. “I promise I’ll always make you come.” It was a vow he fully intended to keep for as long as he had her. 

He was starting to want to keep her forever.

Rey giggled and sighed. “We’d better clean up.”

“Mmm hmm,” he replied lazily, turning her so he could kiss her. “Come home with me?”

She nodded. “Yes, but I’ll need to go home first to pack for the weekend if you want to leave straight from here tomorrow.”

“I’ll follow you.” Pulling away, he grimaced at the evidence of their illicit activities. “I’m going to have to come up with an excuse for that,” he smirked, pointing at the patch of damp carpet beneath them.

“Grab me those tissues,” said Rey as she stood, his cum dripping down her leg. “You make such a mess of me.”

Chuckling, Ben grabbed the box behind his desk, a recent addition to his office, pulling out a handful before handing the box to Rey and cleaning himself as well as he could. “You love it.”

She nodded with a grin as she wiped her legs. “I feel you leaking out of me for hours.”

Ben groaned as he pulled on his clothes. “Fuck, Rey! That’s so fucking hot!” he replied huskily, watching her put on her underwear. “Keep saying things like that and I’ll fuck you again before we leave this office.”

“Promises, promises,” she teased, wiping the leather seat clean.

“One I’ll keep if you push me, minx.”

“Come on, you sex fiend,” she giggled. “Let’s go. I want our next romp to be in a bed. Or maybe the shower.”

“As my Lady wishes,” he replied, his words holding more meaning than she knew.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Lord Ben go to London and Rey breaks some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovelies! I hope you are coping with this world-wide shut down. It's difficult but we'll get through this. I hope you and your families stay safe and healthy.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. I appreciate each and every comment and kudo. 
> 
> Thanks again to Spacey_Gracie for reading over my chapters for me.

Rey was straddling Ben, riding him with a desperation that would make one think this was going to be the last time she’d ever be with him like this.

A sheen of sweat covered her body as her fingers dug into his bare shoulders, grinding her hips back and forth vigorously as if trying to imprint the feel of him inside her, her keening sounds echoing a sense of melancholy.

Ben watched her, his gaze a mix of lust and puzzlement as he gripped her hips and helped her move, the pleasure/pain of her fingernails practically piercing his skin adding an exciting element to their lovemaking.

“Touch me,” demanded Rey, her voice a rasping breath.

Obeying her instantly, he pressed his thumb to her swollen clit, rolling it around firmly the way he knew she liked it. 

It was what Rey needed, her gasping breaths sounding loudly in the bedroom as the bed shook with her movements. Unable to stay still, Ben bucked his hips, driving into her as deeply as he could reach, sensing this was what Rey needed from him.

With a loud cry, Rey climaxed, throwing her head back as pleasure suffused her body, trying to draw it out for as long as possible, her cunt clenching down tightly on his cock, which in turn triggered his own, groaning hoarsely as he emptied inside her.

Rey’s movements gradually slowed down, savouring the sensation of being filled by Ben until he finally softened and slipped from her body.

With a sigh, Rey lay down beside Ben, who immediately reached out and held her close as their bodies cooled down, gently stroking her arm.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” asked a clearly puzzled Ben.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey had finally cracked the code that she’d been struggling with the previous day until Ben had delightfully distracted her, knowing that this discovery would be the key to protecting the university’s precious information.

She looked up and gazed at Ben’s desk fondly, the professor himself not there, teaching a class at the moment. Rey sighed. On one hand, she was glad to finally have worked out the code but on the other, it started the stopwatch on her time in England. 

Rey had received a call from a person called Kaydel, who had introduced herself as Princess Leia’s secretary and had proceeded to give her the name of a salon in London that could help her find a dress for the Ball. Kaydel had told her that the Ball was strictly black-tie so a long evening gown would be the most appropriate attire.

Never even having been to a high school prom, Rey was a little overwhelmed by the idea of shopping for something that fancy and was grateful for the tip from Kaydel because she wouldn’t know where to begin looking for something like that back home, much less in London. Somehow, she doubted Ben knew much about women’s fashion either.

And being a Ball, she assumed there would be a fancy dinner and dancing. Rey had learned basic table manners from Maz but she envisioned there were be countless bits of cutlery at each setting and she had no idea what each one would be for. And dancing? What did Rey know about dancing?

If she wasn’t already aware of it, this event would highlight the disparity between Ben and Rey’s backgrounds. While Ben hated these types of events, they were still in his blood. He knew what to do, what to say, how to act. It was his birthright. And what was Rey except a scavenger from a desert far away? 

It almost wanted to make her back out of the whole thing but she knew how much Ben was looking forward to going with her and besides, she really, really wanted to see Ben in a tuxedo.

One thing that Rey could do was get herself a banging dress. She had more money now than she knew what to do with so at least that was one less worry concerning the Ball.

A call came through requesting Rey attend a meeting in the Vice Chancellor’s office in half an hour, so she gathered her information and made her way over, running into Armitage Hux on the way as he was going to the same meeting.

Other than perfunctory answers to his questions, Rey avoided conversation with him until they were ushered into Gael Ackbar’s office.

“Miss Kenobi, Mr Hux,” greeted the jowly older man. “Please take a seat. I called you here because I would like an update on how your work is going, Miss Kenobi, and your estimated timeframe for its completion.”

Rey proceeded to give her report and with a sinking heart, had to give them a date when she expected to be done. Going by her estimates, she would be done about a week and half after the ball.

“Excellent work, Miss Kenobi,” praised Ackbar. “I say we make Friday of that week the final date of your time here with us. That gives you a few day’s leeway to complete any last minute details and you can be making your way home by the weekend. Simone can book your flight for you.”

Heart aching like a vice was squeezing it, Rey nodded her head in a daze. Without being aware of what she said or did, Rey ended up back in the office and slumped over her desk.

Five weeks. 

That’s all the time she had left with Ben.

Five weeks to enjoy his voice, his face, his body. Him. Five weeks before she left here, returning back to her sterile apartment. Her sterile life. 

But what choice did she have? She didn’t have the legal right to stay and who said that Ben would want her to anyway? They’d both gone into this knowing it was a temporary thing and that it had an end date. Now she knew what the end date was.

And even if there was a way for her to stay, there was no way she would fit into Ben’s world. She was all wrong for him. No, even if it hurt, and she suspected it would be agony, Rey would say goodbye to Ben and hold her memories of their time together close to her heart. Perhaps forever.

Putting on a brave face while knowing she had to tell Ben, she climbed into his luxury car and tried to act normally as he drove them to London in the growing dusk, pointing out landmarks and items of interest on the way. Rey nodded and smiled but she felt a growing desperation within herself as they drew closer to the Skywalker residence in Mayfair.

Expecting a townhouse similar to one of the pricier brownstones in Manhattan, Rey’s eyes widened when they turned into a one-way street that housed what she would consider small mansions side by side. 

“These are what you call townhouses?” breathed Rey.

“To be fair, many of these have been converted into flats so it’s not like one family lives in the whole building.”

“What about yours?”

“Ah, no, ours is still one residence. And there it is,” he pointed out as he slowed down outside. “We have a garage accessed via a back lane but I wanted to show you the front.”

Rey gaped as she looked at the residence. It was something out of old movie. The three-story free-standing residence was of painted white brick with bow windows on either side of the front door. The plaster mouldings and elaborate rooftop terrace had Rey imagining ladies in long dresses and elaborate hairdos exiting the house, holding their parasols as they took a stroll to a nearby park where they would meet with their cronies and exchange gossip while their husbands discussed the politics of the day.

“It beautiful,” she said in awe. “Does it stay empty most of the time?”

“On and off,” he replied. “Any of the family can stay here when they’re in London, and occasionally my parents have friends stay if they’re visiting from overseas or other parts of the UK. There’s six bedrooms so it’s rarely ever full unless we are expected to attend one of the Queen’s or the Royal family’s do’s.”

Rey’s heart sank even further. This was Ben’s life. He attended royal functions or ‘do’s’ as he called them. Only someone used to and unfazed by rubbing shoulders with royalty, being an aristocrat himself, would call something like that a ‘do’.

“Hmm,” was all she could say. 

Ben drove on and pulled into a garage at the rear of the property, gathering their bags despite Rey’s protests and carrying them through into the house. It was just as grand inside as it was on the outside, cream and white elegance throughout. Ben led them into kitchen, which was white painted wood with black granite benchtops and state of the art appliances.

“Do you want to go out to dinner or shall I order in?” he asked as he checked the fridge, which was stocked as his mother had promised.

“Let’s order in. I’m not in the mood to go out tonight,” she replied quietly. Ben looked at her, a worried look in his eyes.

“Are you alright. Do you feel ill?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Just a long day.”

After a moment, Ben nodded and picked up the bags again. “Come on, I’ll take you up to the bedroom. We can have a rest before ordering and then I’ll show you the rest of the house.”

Up on the next level, he opened a door that led to large bedroom that faced the front of the house and took up the whole space, including an ensuite bathroom. Like the rest of the house, it was elegantly decorated in creams and soft greys, the luxurious duvet looking like a soft cloud. 

Ben put the bags inside the walk-in wardrobe before coming back to her and taking her face between his hands. “Rey, something’s going on. What’s wrong? Did you change your mind about coming to London with me?”

Rey looked up into his earnest eyes, knowing nothing was further from the truth. “Of course not, Ben. I’m excited to be here with you. It's just I had a meeting with Ackbar today and I’m probably still thinking about it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Rey shook her head. “Later. Right now I need you to make love to me.”

Ben’s eyebrow rose. “You don’t want to eat first?”

“No.” She gripped his shirt and pulled him down to her mouth, kissing him deeply. It was like lighting a wick and all her fears and sadness coalesced into a fierce need to forget for a little while. Ben always made her forget the rest of the world existed when he fucked her and she needed that now.

Usually Ben was the one in control but tonight, Rey took the lead, Ben seeming to sense she needed this. Like a dervish, Rey stripped his clothes off before kneeling and taking him in her mouth, Ben moaning loudly as she sucked his cock like she needed it to survive. He pulled her off before he came but instead of taking over like as usual, she pushed him down onto the duvet, pulled off her clothes frantically and climbed onto the bed, straddling him before sinking down onto his cock without any attempt at finesse.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_ “Want to tell me what that was all about?” _

Rey looked up at him and shrugged. “I was horny,” she hedged.

Eye’s narrowing, Ben leaned back. “Rey, we are always horny around each other. There’s something wrong, I can sense it. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s your right, but don’t lie to me. Maybe I can help.”

Knowing she couldn’t put off the news any longer, Rey bit her lip. “My meeting with Ackbar today? It was a report on my project and we’ve worked out that I’ll be finished with it in five weeks. This time in five weeks, I’ll be getting ready to fly home,” she told him, voice trailing off as she tried to hold back tears. “I was going to tell you, of course, but I was going to wait until this weekend was over. I didn’t want to put a downer on our time here.”

Ben was silent as he took in her news, his jaw working furiously before nodding. “Five weeks.”

Rey nodded. “We knew this was going to happen, we just didn’t know when and now we do.”

Neither said anything for long moments, both processing the fact that they now had a use-by date for their affair.

Finally, Ben drew her closer and cupped her cheek, wiping away the lone tear that she’d been unable to suppress. “If we only have five weeks, let’s make them the best five weeks we can. We are going to forget about that for now and we’re going to enjoy this weekend, okay?” Rey nodded shakily. “Tomorrow, you’re going to get yourself a stunning dress and then I’m going to treat you to London. We are going to play tourist and visit all the places you’ve always wanted to see. So let’s enjoy this weekend and we’ll think about the rest after. Alright?”

Rey smiled shakily and nodded. “Alright.” After taking in a deep breath, she grinned up at Ben. “What’s for dinner?”

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The following morning found Rey in small but luxurious salon only a few streets away from Skywalker House, the house's official name as Ben had informed her, being handed over into the keeping of the proprietor, Sabine. Just Sabine. No surname, professionally anyways. Kaydel had prepped Sabine that Rey was coming in and as one of Princess Leia’s personal friends, Sabine had pulled out the stops to welcome Rey.

After air-kissing Ben, who’d she’d known since he was a child, she’d shooed him out of her salon, Rey promising to call when she was done and giggling at his bemused face as Sabine basically treated him like a child.

“Men have their uses, my dear,” proclaimed Sabine as she closed the door behind him, “but most have no place when it comes to fashion. Straight men, anyway.”

“Ben does dress very elegantly,” pointed out Rey, feeling the need to defend her lover.

“Oh, I know he does. But knowing how to dress in a designer suit does not mean he knows what constitutes the perfect ball gown for you,” declared Sabine as she led her towards the rear of the salon where there was a small platform surrounded by four floor to ceiling mirrors that would allow a person to see their body from all angles. “Now, what is the type of look you’re going for?”

“Look?” Rey felt completely out of her depth right now. 

“Are you wanting to make a statement? Do want showbiz glamour or old style romance? Colours? Themes?”

Rey shook her head in bewilderment. “I-I don’t know! I’ve never even been to a school dance,” she wailed.

Sabine looked at her with what looked like pity in her eyes and only the fact that she didn’t want to disappoint Ben stopped her from walking out the door and refusing to attend.

Her many, many years of experience in dressing clientele ranging from royalty to the latest mistress of some new pop star gave Sabine the sense that this filly was about to bolt. After speaking with Leia, she wasn’t about to let that happen. Leia had shown a special interest in the girl and personally requested that she turn the little ragamuffin into a princess. 

Sabine would allow no less.

“It’s alright, my dear,” soothed Sabine, signalling for her assistant to bring in a calming glass of sparkling wine. She often found a glass of bubbly relaxed the anxious nerves of her customers. “Have a seat.” She waited until Rey was seated on the plush chaise before speaking.

“Let me tell you a little about this Ball,” began Sabine. “It is, first and foremost, a charity event. Princess Leia raises millions in one night which is distributed to various charities around the country. Each seat costs ten thousand pounds.” Rey gasped in shock. “And then there is the charity auction and Leia’s own schmoozing to get the rich and famous to open their wallets and commit to further contributions. This is the Ball’s primary goal. The second, and just as important many would say, is an event to see and be seen. Basically, anyone who is anyone attends. Consider it something of an equivalent to the Met Gala in New York but without the fashion crimes,” she shuddered elegantly. “Royalty, the peerage, business leaders, celebrities, they all fall over themselves to get a ticket to the Ball. That means that this event is heavily covered by the media, as you can imagine.”

Ben hadn’t explained this to her and now her worries and nervousness were growing exponentially.

“It also means that what you wear on the night will be heavily scrutinized by the media and fashion bloggers alike. And as you will be on the arm of Lord Benjamin Solo, even more so, especially since he never takes anyone. Ever. They will be falling over themselves to figure out who you are.”

“Oh god,” whispered Rey in terror. “I don’t think I can do this. I’m no-one. I don’t know what Ben was thinking by inviting me to accompany him.”

Sabine took Rey’s hand comfortingly. “Nonsense. I’ve known that boy since he was in knee-high school socks and I’ve never seen him so smitten. He’s obviously very eager to attend with you so that means that you have to look out of this world. We only have three weeks, and normally that would never be enough time, but I will pull all strings necessary to ensure you outshine everyone there.”

“How?”

“I have contacts dear,” replied Sabine. “Plus, designers will give their back teeth to have one of their creations worn at the Ball, given the exposure and free publicity, so it just comes down to the kind of gown you’d like to wear. Like I said, have you thought at all of a style you’d like to try. I have taken the liberty of calling in favours and have had a number of gowns delivered during the week in various styles. Any can be altered if necessary, bits added or taken away and of course fitted to your figure.”

“I really don’t know. I only have work style clothes or casual wear.”

“Very well, how about we try a few different styles and see what suits you and what speaks to you? You have a lovely figure so you could wear both figure-hugging dresses or more traditional ball gowns. We will steer clear of anything too heavy, you are too young for that. I’m sure, between us, we will have young Benjamin’s jaw dropping in wonder when he sees you. Shall we start?”

Rey nodded and took a deep breath.

This was going to be an interesting few hours.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Ball and Rey gets to see how the other half live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to sincerely thank everyone who's been reading, commenting and leaving kudos. I appreciate more than you know.
> 
> The Ball is here! But.... it's going to be broken into 2 to 3 chapters because I need to give Rey and Ben the love they deserve. Fear not, I'm nearly finished the next chapter so I won't leave you hanging. Besides, I can't wait for you all to see Rey's dress!
> 
> A big thanks once again to spacey_gracie for checking my chapters for me!

The shifting of Ben’s warm body behind her woke Rey up from her deep slumber, brows furrowing sleepily as her foggy brain tried to remember where she was. The tasteful cream wallpaper and soft mint curtains were not the plain white walls and blinds from her apartment in Oxford. Nor were they the darker greys and blacks of Ben’s bedroom.

Blinking a couple of times, it finally came to her. They were in Ben’s childhood home. Varykino Place. More like a manor than a place, Rey thought.

The Autumn Ball. 

It was tonight. That’s why they were here, her awakening brain told her as it started to put the puzzle pieces together.

Ben had driven them from Oxford up to Derbyshire, to a village called Baslow in the Peak District. He considered the two and half hour drive long but as an American, it was nothing for her. 

“The house was named after the birthplace of one of my grandmother’s ancestors in Eastern Europe. Since Uncle Luke was to inherit the title and the Hall, Grandmother Padme’s home was passed on to Mother.”

“What if they’d had a third child?”

“They would have inherited one of the other properties and titles,” Ben replied casually, as if they were talking about handing over the keys to the family car. 

Rey was trying to get her head around the fact that Ben’s family had homes that had actual names. 

As the Ball was being held in the grand ballroom of Skywalker Hall, the ancestral seat of the Duchy of Alderaan, it made sense to spend the night at his parents’ home, which was only a fifteen drive away. 

Expecting a Ball of this importance to be held in London, Rey had been surprised when she learned it was actually being held several hours away.

“You’d think it would turn people off from attending, wouldn’t you?” replied Ben when she’d asked him about it. “It’s exactly the opposite. I don’t know if it’s because it satisfies the curiosity of so many people to see inside the family home, if that fact lends it a sort of extra glamour than holding it in a hotel ballroom, or if it’s the nostalgia for the days when these sorts of events were commonly held in the grand houses of the UK, but hotels and private homes in the wider surrounding areas get booked out solidly months before. Quite a few fly in on chartered helicopters or planes to nearby airfields and fly out afterwards. It brings in millions of pounds to the local economy so while the quiet streets get congested for a few days with all the extra visitors, the pay-off is worth it. Mother also invites a number of local charity groups, so it’s an event they look forward to each year.”

“And yet you don’t like attending.”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t like the attention. It’s Mother’s thing, not mine, but as her son, I have to put on a show and pretend to enjoy myself. I usually leave as soon as it’s acceptable.” He’d given her little grin then. “I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing. You’ll be the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Rey blushed. 

“Yeah sure. I heard all sorts of actresses and celebrities attend. Like I’d compare favourably to any of them.”

“You’ll outshine them all because you’re you,” he’d insisted. “Most of them only look that way because of talented make-up artists and or skilful surgeons. You’re beautiful because you just are.”

God, what was she going to do about this man? Each day in his presence just had her more enraptured, and every day that passed was another day closer to losing him. 

True to his word, they’d not discussed her departure whilst in London. After the arduous task of picking a dress, which she was not-so-secretly dying to wear and watch the look on his face when he first sees her in it, Ben had swept her out of the salon, but not without having their first argument since they’d started sleeping together.

Ben had wanted to pay for the dress, telling Sabine to charge it to the family account but Rey had put her foot down. 

“I’m perfectly capable of paying for my own dress, Ben.”

“I know, but I want to do this for you,” he replied, baffled at her insistence on paying for it. It’s not like he wasn’t a multi-millionaire.

“You’ve done enough, bringing me to London, and everything else,” she insisted. “I’m not your kept mistress. I’ll pay for the dress.”

Shaking his head, temper rising, he looked at the bemused salon owner. “Put it on my account.”

“Sabine, if you do that, I will not go to the Ball so I won’t need the dress.”

Sabine watched the two lovers argue back and forth heatedly, secretly amused and cheering on the young woman for standing up to Benjamin. Not many people stood up the Skywalker/Solos.

“You’re so damned stubborn,” he’d growled as he backed down reluctantly.

“You knew this already, so it’s too damned late to bitch about it now, Lord Solo,” she’d snipped. Sabine watched the flush suffuse the man’s face and the heated look in his eyes when she called him by his title. Oh, so that’s how it was!

Trying not to laugh, she’d taken Rey’s credit card and put the purchase through. Leaning towards her, she whispered, “Well done, young Rey. Keep that man on his toes.”

Anger evaporating, Rey grinned back and winked. “I’ll do my best, Sabine,” she replied before turning and taking hold of a still disgruntled Ben’s arm. “Come on, my lord. You promised to show me London.”

Like the sun parting the clouds, all trace of annoyance left Ben’s face when those words were spoken and Sabine watched them exit the store, smiling as Ben bent down and kissed Rey passionately out in the open. Oh yes, that boy was head over feet for the girl.

Ben had taken her to all the touristy parts of London that she wanted to see, hiding any reluctance perfectly, even acquiescing to riding the London Eye with her. He’d smiled indulgently as she pointed out things she’d only seen on television, laughed when she pirouetted on the footpath on London Bridge and grinned when she’d oohed and ahhed over the Crown Jewels in the Tower of London as well looking awed at standing in the place where Anne Boleyn had been beheaded.

“Is this place haunted?” she’d asked breathlessly. 

“Many people say it is. Want to find out?”

Rey shook her head. “Nope.”

“Chicken,” he’d teased.

“ _ Buk buk buk _ ,” she’d clucked. “I’ll happily take on a mugger or worse, but I refuse to take on a ghost.” 

“I’ll have to tell the family ghosts at home to go on vacation when you come,” he’d joked.

“What?”

“For the Ball. It’s held at the ancestral home so I always stay at my parents’ house when it’s on. They’re only a short drive away. Of course you’ll stay with me as well.”

That’s when he’d explained about the location of the Ball and Rey could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of staying the weekend with his mother, a princess, and his father in Ben’s home. Like a girlfriend. Yet, she couldn’t very well refuse. She’d offend Ben if she offered to stay in a hotel and by the sounds of it, there wouldn’t be any vacancies anywhere nearby anyway and if Skywalker House was any indication, they had more than enough room.

That night, he’d taken her to dinner at the Dorchester Hotel, the centre of Ben’s attention as he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world as they ate. The world narrowed down to the two of them, only interrupted by the discreet presence of the waiters as they brought their meals and topped their drinks.

Rey had never felt so special and valued as she did that night. It was the most romantic evening she’d ever experienced. For a few hours she could pretend that this was going to be forever.

When she refused to dance, telling him she had no idea how to, he promised that he would teach her before the Ball. Rey shivered at the prospect. She was certain he danced as well as he made love. He’d already explained the excess cutlery on the table, patiently teaching her what each piece was for without judgement of her ignorance, and her heart fell a little further.

That night, Ben had made love to her for hours. She lost count of how many times he made her climax, not missing the extra edge of desperation that laced their movements now that they both knew their time together had an end date. Each touch, each caress, held a deeper meaning than what was outwardly expressed. Finally, in late hours of the night, they fell into an exhausted slumber, Ben holding her tightly throughout, not letting go, even in sleep.

After another day spent playing tourist in London, Ben had driven back to Oxford, taking them back to his place, not ready to let her go yet.

Knowing their time was limited, Ben and Rey spent all their free time together. As promised, he spent several evenings teaching her to dance, an exercise that, more often than not, ended with both of them naked and practising another type of ‘dancing’.

They didn’t even bother hiding their relationship from Mitaka anymore. Especially after he walked into the office when Rey was kneeling between Ben’s legs, hidden under his desk, his cock thick and pulsing in her mouth. Ben saw the instant Mitaka twigged on to what was happening when his glance took in Ben’s flushed face and the fact that Rey wasn’t at her desk, but knowing she was definitely still in the office, his face turning beet red and stammering an apology as he hastily retreated, closing the door firmly behind him.

“I think we’ve broken Mitaka,” chuckled a breathless Ben as Rey pulled her mouth off his cock, her hand still squeezing him tightly.

“I’m going to have to get him an apology gift,” she replied huskily before licking another stripe along his erection. 

“I’m getting him a pay rise,” moaned Ben. “He deserves it.”

Rey nodded and resumed her task, enjoying the way Ben gasped and shuddered as she worked him to completion, swallowing his spend eagerly. After licking him clean and tenderly tucking him back into his trousers, she crawled out from under the desk and onto his lap, enjoying the way Ben ravaged her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue.

To save Mitaka’s sensibilities, they kept their amorous encounters to their homes after that, but weren’t averse to an impulsive kiss and grope here and there.

Neither of them spoke much about their looming deadline, but both knew they were thinking about it.

Both suspected they were headed towards serious heartbreak.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As she’d suspected, Varykino Place was no small home, but a manor. Though it had been dark by the time Ben turned off the road, driving through an ornate set of gates and onto the winding driveway bordered by majestic trees that had lost most of their foliage, the remainder deep reds and yellows, there was no hiding the main house as it came into view. 

Soft lights allowed Rey to see the house, and it was huge. There were two wings on either side of the front door, one of them covered in dark red foliage, with bare bits where the leaves had fallen due to the season. It was two-storied though she could make out a couple of dormer windows in the pointed roof, indicating some sort of attic room. Mullioned windows covered most of each wing and over the door. As Ben drove around to the side of the house, Rey could see that it was a little longer than it was wide, with several chimneys poking from the roof. The building was made of aged stone and she hazarded a guess that it was at least a couple of hundred years old. All of it was surrounded by manicured gardens that she was looking forward to seeing in full daylight.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” whispered Rey, voice full of awe. 

Ben nodded. “Yeah, it is. I’ve always loved this house. Though I spent most of my childhood at Skywalker Hall with my grandparents, this is still my favourite.”

“Is the Hall bigger than this?”

“It’s about four times bigger. Varykino is virtually a cottage compared to the Hall,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Shit,” she replied. “And how many people live there?”

“Other than the live-in staff? Just my uncle.”

Rey shook her head. It seemed a complete waste of space to her. “And you’ll inherit it? What about Varykino?”

“It will come to me as well, since I have no siblings.”

“What will you do with two houses this big? And if you don’t have children, what will happen to them?”

Ben shrugged. “It will pass to a distant cousin. The last few generations of Skywalkers haven’t been terribly prolific.”

“Didn’t your mother want more children?” she asked curiously. A house this size almost called for a large family.

“She had trouble carrying me and didn’t want any more pregnancies. Plus, she was so busy with her work, she didn’t have time,” he replied, a little bitterly. “Everyone expected Uncle Luke would marry and have heirs, so no one really worried about the fact I was the only child of my generation and by the time it became obvious that he would remain an inveterate bachelor, there was no way my mother was going to have another child at her age. So, therefore, I am it.”

Though the thought of Ben marrying another woman and having children was so painful it sent a physical jolt through her chest, Rey had to ask the question. “Do you intend on having children?”

Ben’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel before turning to face her as he came to a stop. “I never planned on it. Didn’t think I’d ever meet anyone I wanted to marry and have a family with.” His voice trailed off, his eyes roving over her face.

Rey’s heart stuttered at the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.  _ Don’t _ , she wanted to cry out.  _ Don’t make me wish for things I have no right wishing for. I could never fit into your world. _

Before she could say anything, a nearby door opened and an elderly man stood there for a moment, dressed in an immaculate suit, before making his way to the car, directly to Rey’s side. Already having grown used to Ben opening the car door for her, she wasn’t surprised when he opened it, bowing slightly as she stepped out. 

“Good evening, madam. I am Christopher Caleb Cornelius Pio, the family’s butler,” he informed her, bowing a little.

“Hi, I’m Rey. That’s quite a mouthful.”

“We call him C3-Pio,” chuckled Ben, clicking open the boot. “There was no way I could say his full name when I was young.”

C3-Pio looked somewhat pained by the moniker but nodded his head anyway. “Yes, sadly, despite Master Benjamin becoming a full grown adult, he has yet to see fit to call me by my proper name.”

Rey giggled at the tone of the butler’s voice, able to tell that he was very fond of Ben.

“It’s still too much of a mouthful, 3-Pio,” laughed Ben as he lifted their bags from the car. “I’ve told you that over and over.”

“Yes, well, I live in hope,” he murmured. “Your parents are waiting in the sitting room. The Princess has been very excited by the fact you were bringing Miss Rey with you.”

Ben groaned softly, taking Rey’s hand. “I’m sure she has.” When he’d called to let her know Rey was coming with him, she couldn’t keep the note of satisfaction from her voice, knowing she’d been right all along about Ben and Rey. Ben had warned her that Rey wasn’t staying in England but Leia had sounded sceptical, insisting nothing was ever set in stone. Ben had only shaken his head and hoped Rey wouldn’t be overwhelmed by Leia’s enthusiasm. Luckily, his mother would be too busy overseeing preparations for the Ball to spend too much time with Rey.

That still left tonight and if he could, he’d ensure they left as early as possible on Sunday.

As expected, Leia had been effusive in her welcome of Rey. Ben noted that his father’s oldest friends, Charles ‘Chewie’ Bacca and Lando Calrissian were staying the night, as usual. He called them ‘uncles’ even though they weren’t blood relations.

After introducing Rey to everyone, including his father, Han, who was still a handsome man at his age, Leia had proceeded to monopolise Rey, pulling her to a sofa near the fireplace and proceeding to talk dresses. Sabine was due to arrive in the morning with both Leia and Rey’s dresses.

“Ben, you’ve outdone yourself,” exclaimed Lando, slapping him on the back. “She’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Uncle Lando.” He hadn’t gotten out of the habit of calling the older man that. “She is beautiful.”

“Do I hear wedding bells in the air?” asked Han expectantly. “Your mother is convinced she is the one. I don’t know how the hell she knows this, considering she’s only met her once, but your girl seems to have made a good impression.”

Ben shook his head, sighing internally. “I don’t think so, Dad. She goes home in two weeks.”

“So, ask her to stay,” interjected Chewie. “Have you asked her to? I can see from your face this one is special.”

“No.”

“Why not?” asked Han. “What are you waiting for?”

“She’s only here for work and that ends in a fortnight. She has to leave.”

Han snorted. “Like that ever stopped anyone. I wouldn’t let that one slip through your fingers, Ben.”

“She’s an orphan with no family who grew up in foster care.”

“So? I was a carpenter when I met your mother. Does it look like she cares what Rey’s background is?” he asked, nodding to where Leia and Rey were deep in conversation. “It’s not the 18 th century where you were expected to marry into the ‘right’ family.”

Ben watched Rey, noting how she seemed to fit perfectly into his family. 

He thought back to his views when he’d met her and wanted to slap himself. What the fuck did brains, beauty and breeding matter anyway? Rey possessed the first two in spades and he honestly couldn’t give a fuck about breeding now. He knew countless women who would be classed as coming from the right sort of family and none of them had ever affected him like this no name, orphaned, American girl. 

A girl he didn’t know if he could say goodbye to.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to the Ball! And the dress is finally revealed. Will Ben like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everyone that's been following my story. I'm humbled by your love for it.
> 
> I want to thank @starcrossreylo on Twitter for the lovely moodboard and @spacey_gracie for reading over my chapter. 
> 
> And I've included a picture of Rey's dress at the bottom. If I had manip skills, I'd put Rey's face on it but alas, I have no skills in that sort of thing. You don't have to look far to see how Lord Ben would look in a tux!
> 
> There's still another chapter of the ball to go, so I hope you enjoy it.

After a delicious breakfast with Ben and his family, he took her for a walk in the gardens she'd only caught a glimpse of the previous night.

“I’ve only seen gardens like this in parks and on television,” she told him, delighting in the manicured lawns, plants and trees, now dressed in their Autumn finery, the red and gold leaves creating a colourful carpet on the pathways. Ben took her down to the pond where they sat on a bench and watched the ducks lazily swimming on the still water.

It was the calm before the storm. 

Leia had explained that Sabine would arrive mid-morning and begin preparations to get both of them ready for the Ball. She was bringing a small army of assistants and Leia had set aside a couple of rooms just for Ball preparations. There were also more guests arriving that would be staying over tonight.

Rey didn’t know why they needed hours to prepare. How long did it take to get hair and make-up done, anyway? 

Heading back to the house, which was even prettier in daylight, Ben had given her a tour telling her that Leia had completely redecorated it over the years, and Rey couldn’t fault the older woman’s taste. Though full of elegance and class, it was also a comfortable, welcoming home, with plenty of areas to sit and relax. Rey loved it.

At around 11am, Sabine arrived, accompanied by an assistant carrying two large garment bags and as well as two hairdressers and two make-up artists, each loaded down with what looked like enough equipment to open a store. 3-Pio directed them to the designated rooms, telling them that luncheon was available in the dining room.

“Rey! Are you ready to be pampered and prodded to within an inch of your life?” asked Sabine.

Not knowing if she was joking or not, Rey nodded warily.

“Good. And you brought the shoes I had delivered, didn’t you? It would be an absolute disaster if you’ve forgotten those.”

“Uh, no, I didn’t forget.”

“Excellent!” clapped Sabine. “I suggest you have something to eat now because the next chance you get will not be until the Ball. We have too much to do.”

Ben led her to the dining room, where a veritable feast had been laid out for the guests and workers to help themselves during the day.

“What will you be doing while I’m getting ready?” asked Rey.

“Missing you,” returned Ben with a smile. Rey just rolled her eyes. “I’ll just do some work until it’s time to get dressed.”

“Men get it so easy,” complained Rey. “You get dressed, brush your hair and you’re ready. It’s not fair.”

“But we don’t look as spectacular as you beautiful ladies,” he replied. “I’m dying to see you in all your splendour.”

“I hope it’s all worth it, is all I can say,” grumbled Rey. Ben chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, ignoring the knowing looks around him.

Just as they were finishing, she heard another new voice outside the room. A tall, slim, older woman with lavender hair walked in, accompanied by a grey-haired woman.

“Amilyn, good to see you,” greeted Ben, standing up. “You too, Larma.”

“Traffic in the area was atrocious, as usual,” she replied with a smile, turning to look at Rey. “And you must be Rey. I’ve heard nothing but good things about your work for us from Gael.” She turned to the other woman. “This is my wife, Larma.”

Rey shook their hands. “Thank you. It’s good to meet you at last,” she told the University’s Chancellor, Gael Akbar’s boss.

“Likewise. I apologise for not meeting you when you started but I’ve been overseas on a study tour and only got back last week and you can imagine how much catch-up work I’ve had, despite Gael doing an admirable job in my stead.”

Right then Sabine entered the room. “Rey, my dear. Have you finished your lunch? It’s time to begin our transformation. Leia is on her way back,” she told Han before turning to Ben. “Be prepared to be amazed, Benjamin.”

“I can’t wait,” replied Ben, kissing Rey’s temple before relinquishing her to the older woman. “You’ve already got the perfect canvas.”

“That I do,” agreed Sabine with a wink before taking Rey’s arm. After one last look, Rey was whisked upstairs to a bedroom she hadn’t been in before. Hanging from a portable rack was Rey’s gown, Sabine’s assistant making sure all was in order. “Rey, I’d like you to shower and wash your hair and we’ll begin. There is a robe hanging in the bathroom for you. The masseuse will set up and then Tasha and Jessica will begin your hair and makeup.”

True to her word, for the next several hours, Rey was scrubbed, powdered, poked and prodded more than she’d ever been in her life. Leia poked her head in, her own hair in rollers, to check on Rey’s progress.

The mirror was covered by a sheet, Sabine declaring that she didn’t want Rey to see herself until she was ready to leave, so Rey could only imagine what the glamoured-up version of herself would look like. Her nails and toenails had been buffed and polished and Jessica, the makeup artist, rubbed a lotion all over her that made her naturally tanned skin shimmer faintly.

Finally, it was time to step into her dress. At first, Rey had been completely self-conscious about wearing nothing but her silky underwear and robe but after all these hours having her body bared to the women, she felt comfortable with them. They had all giggled together as they told her about some of the clients they’d worked with over the years. 

First she stepped into her shoes, the prettiest she’d ever worn. With a four inch heel that was silver, the rest of the shoe was studded with tiny diamantes that made them glitter in the light. They were high enough to make her legs look amazing but not so that she’d be in pain within a short time, something Rey was grateful for.

Rey couldn’t help the excitement welling up inside as Sabine’s assistant, Pamela, aided by the other women, carefully lifted the material over her head, ensuring her hair or makeup weren’t touched. As the layers of material fell over her body, Rey had a Cinderella moment, imagining these women were her godmothers getting her ready for the Ball. Except she’d already met her Prince Charming. 

Pamela stood behind her, tugging and closing up all the hooks, adjusting the material so that it fit her body like a glove, ensuring everything sat where it was supposed to. Tasha adjusted her hair to her satisfaction and Jessica performed the finishing touches to her makeup just as Sabine re-entered the room.

“Oh my!” she exclaimed as she took in the younger woman. “You will be the belle of the Ball, Rey. I think it’s time for you to see how magnificent you look.” Gesturing to Pamela, the assistant pulled the sheet off the mirror, giving Rey her first glimpse at herself.

Rey gasped.

The woman in the mirror couldn’t possibly be her! She was too beautiful to be plain Rey Kenobi, an orphan from the desert.

From the top of her artfully curled hair, one side pinned back with a glittering diamond hair clip, to the skilfully applied make-up that didn’t look heavy but gave her a sophisticated look, her smoky eyes the focal point, to the most amazing dress that she’d fallen in love with the moment she saw it.

It was the palest ice blue, almost white, and fell in multiple layers of incredibly soft tulle to the floor. The bodice was a fitted corset, the feature boning holding up the sweetheart neckline which dipped deeply between her breasts, the centre panel see-through. It was strapless and sleeveless except for a gauzy strip of tulle over each arm. The feature that Rey had fallen in love with were the embroidered stars, of different sizes and colours, that covered the bodice and tapered off at the hipline of the A-line shaped skirts. Some of the stars held a dark blue rhinestone gem at their centre, others a silver one.

It was an ethereal mix of romantic and sensual and Rey had never felt more beautiful. It had been fitted to her measurements so perfectly that she felt completely secure in it, even with the tops of her modest breasts visible. 

She couldn’t wait to see Ben’s reaction when he saw her.

“Wow! Is that really me?” she whispered.

“It really is, my dear,” replied Sabine. “We’ve just enhanced what was already there.” She pulled out a jeweller’s box from behind her back. “Benjamin wanted me to give you these to wear tonight. They belong to the family collection.”

Rey couldn’t help the squeak she let out when she saw the contents on the velvet bed. There were a pair of diamond drop earrings, magnificent in their simplicity, accompanied by a two-strand diamond bracelet. Knowing Ben, she guessed the diamonds were the real thing and she didn’t even want to think about how much they were worth. 

“Oh god, what if I lose them?” she asked worriedly. “Maybe I should-“

“Nonsense. Benjamin specifically instructed that I insist you put them on and that if you didn’t, he’d put them on you himself.”

That sounded like Ben, so Rey nodded, holding out her wrist, surprised by the weight of the jewellery once it was on. Turning back to the mirror, she saw that the jewellery really did provide the finishing touch to the overall look. 

Sabine glanced at her watch. “I think you are ready, young Rey. I have a cashmere stole that you can use on the way if you feel cold but you won’t be in the open long.”

Rey nodded.

It was time for Cinderella to go to the Ball.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ben was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the grand staircase, pulling nervously at the collar of his shirt, trying not to dislodge the bowtie. 

He really hated these kinds of events. He could happily stand in front of a hundred students while giving a lecture or present a paper at a symposium of his peers, but the thought of running the gauntlet through a posse of photographers and paparazzi made him feel physically ill.

The fact that he was bringing a date for the first time would not be lost on them and he could already see them swarming Rey like vultures as they tried to get photos and a story. How would she deal with that? Ben knew they couldn’t avoid it, so he was determined to protect her as much as he could.

He’d been thinking about his father’s words all night. 

Lying awake for hours, holding a sleeping Rey in his arms, his mind kept imagining the time when he’d be lying alone again. Then it would turn to another version, one where Rey was with him and he would be tenderly stroking her stomach, excited about the imaginary family they were starting.

When she’d asked him if he’d ever considered marrying, it had struck him like lightning. Rey was the only woman he could ever see himself being wed to. Then he’d seen something in her eyes. Fear. 

Did the thought of being married to him fill her with fear?

He’d finally fallen asleep after deciding to concentrate on the here and now, like he’d been doing since Rey told him when she was leaving.

Everyone else had already left for Skywalker Hall, so he was on his own, the limo waiting outside. One of the women assisting Rey had come down the stairs and told him Rey was on her way. 

As he was checking the time on his watch, he heard rustling above him. Looking up, his breath was literally stolen from his chest.

Ben had grown up with beautiful and glamorous women, had endured them throwing themselves at him since he’d barely become a man but never, in his whole life, had he been spellbound by one.

He was now.

At the top of the stairs, like some vision from his dreams, stood Rey. If he was being fanciful, Ben could imagine her being surrounded by a golden glow. 

“Rey!” he whispered in hushed awe. “You…you are the most beautiful, magnificent thing I’ve ever seen. I’m an English Literature professor and I can’t think of a word adequate enough to describe how incredible you look.”

Smiling shyly, Rey took hold of the bannister as she began making her way carefully down the steps. Shaking his head clear, Ben raced up to meet her, taking both her hands in his and gazing adoringly at her. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, not wanting to ruin her makeup but desperate to feel her lips under his, even if only for a moment.

Rey nodded. “Apparently it’s kiss-proof. Who knew?”

Eyes roving over every inch of her face before taking in the delicate hollows of her collar bones and down to her enticing décolletage, Ben looked ready to eat her up. “I’m the luckiest man in the world tonight,” he told her tenderly before bending down and gently kissing her. 

It was a kiss full of reverence and awe, not deepening beyond the press of their lips despite her assurances. She was almost too perfect to besmirch. 

Pulling back, he noticed the earrings with satisfaction. When his mother had offered to loan Rey some of the family jewellery, Ben knew she wouldn’t like anything ostentatious or gaudy so he picked something understated but flawless, the simple diamond jewellery speaking for itself, like his Rey.

Taking her hand in his, Ben smiled down at his living fairy-tale princess. “Shall we go to the Ball, my Lady?”

“Don’t let me go,” she begged him, meaning tonight.

“Never,” he replied, meaning much more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey could barely keep her eyes off Ben. As she’d suspected, he looked mouth-watering in his tuxedo. If it hadn’t taken most of the day to get ready, she’d be willing to ravage this beautiful man right there in the limo. He looked like he should be on the cover of GQ magazine. She’d definitely buy a copy or three.

Luckily, she had the real thing right here, and Ben seemed to be as spellbound by her, if the way he kept running his eyes over her, the way he kept kissing her hand as if it was the only way it kept him from ravaging her.

“I’m probably going to bore you with how many times I tell you how amazing you look,” Ben told her.

Rubbing her hand on his taut thigh, Rey grinned. “You can bore me all you like especially since I might bore you as well with how handsome you are.”

“I can see that I’m going to have to warn men away tonight. You’ll be like a moth to the flame,” grumbled Ben.

Rey snorted. “And you won’t be? You are a woman’s fantasy come to life. Titled, rich, handsome, wears a tuxedo better than most models.”

“They’ve never seen me crush the souls of my students, have they?” quipped Ben.

“Or know what an arrogant asshole you can be,” retorted Rey.

Ben laughed. “You’d never let me get a big head, would you?”

“Well, no bigger than it already is,” she replied with a grin. She was about to tease him even more but the glare of flashing lights outside caught her attention.

“We’re here,” grimaced Ben as the limo slowed down behind other cars as they neared Skywalker Hall. 

As Ben had described, it was much larger than Varykino Place and more her idea of a stately house like she’d seen in period dramas. Of white stone, the two-storied edifice had a colonnaded front, the façade heavily decorated with ornate carvings. From this angle, Rey couldn’t see how far back the building went but it seemed enormous. The manicured grass was packed with people, cameras flashing incessantly. There were barricades set up to ensure everyone’s safety and to keep overzealous fans and paparazzi away from the guests.

The limo finally pulled up to where the stewards waited to assist guests to alight from their vehicles. Ben squeezed her hand and whispered, “Ready?” Taking a deep breath, Rey nodded nervously. “I’ll be with you the whole time, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

A steward opened the door on Ben’s side allowing him to climb out quickly before turning and holding out his hand to help Rey. The flashes multiplied as the onlookers spotted another guest arriving, even if they didn’t recognise him.

The voluminous layers of the skirt proved harder to navigate than Rey had bargained for, needing Ben’s assistance to help pull her out without tripping on the material and embarrassing herself in front of hundreds of people.

“Here, I’ve got you,” reassured Ben as she steadied herself, brushing down the skirt so that it sat properly. 

“This is harder to wear than I thought,” grumbled Rey. “Is my hair still in place?”

Ben grinned. “You still look like an angel. Come on, let’s go in and I’ll get us a drink.”

The paparazzi, having recognised Lord Solo, began yelling out in a frenzy when they realised that he had a date with him, and a very beautiful one at that. Rey turned to look at them, immensely grateful that there was security because she had the feeling that they would like nothing more than to devour her, and not in a good way.

Taking her hand, Ben dodged reporters and led her inside the enormous ante-room, filled with people milling about, waiters walking around offering drinks and appetisers. Grabbing two champagne flutes, Ben handed her one. “Let’s find my parents first.”

Leia looked resplendent in an emerald green, velvet gown complete with built-in cape. She wore a tiara that Rey guessed was worth more than she could imagine. She had gushed appreciatively over Rey’s dress and ordered her to have a good time. 

And she finally met Ben’s uncle Luke, the current Duke of Alderaan. 

Dressed in the obligatory tuxedo, the bearded older man with salt and pepper hair stared intently at her when Ben introduced her, Rey squirming a little under his scrutiny. She began to wonder if one of her false eyelashes had come off before he began asking her questions about herself. 

“Uncle Luke can be a little…intense,” said Ben as they walked away. “He’s into auras and mysticism and crazy stuff like that.”

“I hope my aura passed muster then,” replied Rey.

“How could it not?” he replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Over the next half hour, Rey could almost feel the curiosity pouring off other guests about her identity. True to his word, Ben stayed with her the whole time, politely introducing her but not allowing anyone to get too nosy, pulling her away before intrusive questions were asked. A few predatory women tried to get into Ben’s personal space, but one deadly glare from him had them quickly scuttling away.

The ballroom was filled with celebrities and Rey lost count of how many she recognised. Many greeted Ben and she had to stop herself from gaping at the realisation she was speaking to an actor or actress she admired. She gripped Ben’s hand tightly as they met members of the royal family, remembering to curtsey when appropriate. They had agreed that Ben would squeeze her hand when they met senior royals as a signal. Of course, Ben knew them all by name and she couldn’t help but be charmed by a number of them when she realised they were just people like her.

Rey was very happy to see a familiar face in Mitaka, accompanied by his mother, and even Vice-Chancellor Akbar, grinning at the older man’s undisguised surprise to see her holding hands with Ben. They chatted for a few moments before the call came for the guests to take their seats as dinner was about to be served.

The next two hours were spent enjoying the four-course dinner, Rey grateful for Ben’s previous tutelage as she concentrated on using the correct cutlery, and more importantly, not spilling anything on her dress. She heard the clicks of cameras taking photos of her and Ben by official photographers and determined to ask Leia how she could get a hold of one of the photos they’d posed for earlier. 

She wanted a reminder of this night when she was alone again.

Dinner was followed by a lively charity auction where the amounts bid made her gasp. “Don’t want to bid for anything?” asked Ben, his breath against her ear making her shiver.

“I think I’ll just make a donation,” replied Rey, shaking her head. She didn’t want to draw more attention to themselves than they already were.

At the end of the auction, Leia took to the stage and thanked everyone involved in staging the Ball and auction as well as all the donors. She announced a preliminary amount raised for charity that astonished Rey. She knew part of the money would be going to children’s charities as Leia had explained last night and hoped that children like she’d been would benefit from tonight.

Once the applause had died down, Leia announced that it was time for the dancing to begin and encouraged everyone to get up and shake their booty!

Getting to his feet, Ben held his hand out to her.

“Rey Kenobi? Will you do me the honour of dancing all your dances with me?”

Looking into his molten, whiskey eyes, Rey took his hand and nodded. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Rey's dress:


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are staying safe and you and your families are well. 
> 
> Thank you for your love and I'm happy you liked Rey's dress. I'd love to wear something like that - after I lost a lot of weight, lol.
> 
> I'm sorry this was delayed - work has slammed me for the last couple of weeks and it's been hard to find the energy to write. 
> 
> Thank you again to the lovely Spacey _Gracie for going over this for me

At twelve years of age, Rey’s life was a miserable, never-ending circle of hunger, fear, pain and loneliness. Sun-bronzed from the relentless rays of the harsh Arizona sun, her days consisted of dodging Plutt’s heavy hand, back-breaking work in the junkyard desperately looking for something that the greasy, foul-mouthed, overweight ogre of a man would accept as ‘payment’ for the stale left overs he considered ‘food’. Loneliness was a given. 

Laughed at and bullied by the other kids for her threadbare, ill-fitting clothing on the few days she did show up at school, being friendless was something she was used to. There were times when she barely spoke to anyone for days, other than to listen to Plutt call her a useless waste of space that didn’t deserve his largesse. 

While she hated the junkyard, in some ways, it was her safe haven. Plutt was too lazy to get off his recliner unless it was to get food or go take a dump, so she could be alone with her thoughts and wasn’t being beaten. She quickly learned how to avoid the dangers of stepping in the wrong spots and avoiding objects that could cause injury.

Rey had never known anything soft and pretty. She’d been taking care of herself her whole life. In the previous homes, she’d felt like an unwanted intruder who was only there because her presence meant monetary gain for her foster family. Life was harsh and ugly. 

It was what she knew.

A truckload of new junk had been delivered late the previous evening, so Rey began picking her way through it, stomach rumbling loudly. She hoped she’d find something worthwhile because she’d not eaten anything since breakfast the day before. 

Picking up piece after piece, tossing most of it aside dejectedly, Rey’s heart began to sink as it looked more and more unlikely that there was anything of worth. Maybe she could sneak past Plutt and see what was in the cupboard? Sure, she’d probably get a slap to the head but at least she’d have food in her belly.

As she stood, a glint of colour caught her eye. Lifting the metal pieces, Rey reached down, fingers gripping a thin, hard- covered book. Pulling it out carefully, Rey saw it was a children’s story book, tattered but still more than readable. She didn’t get much time or opportunity to read, so it was an exciting find.

When she saw the cover, Rey’s young heart lurched. On it was a picture of a beautiful lady wearing the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen. It was a drawing but that didn’t detract from her fascination. 

“Cinderella,” she murmured to herself as she opened the cover, hunger forgotten.

Over the next hour, Rey read and re-read the fairy tale, losing herself in the story. Fantasising that she was that orphan girl who had a fairy god-mother that dressed her in a beautiful dress and sent her off to the ball. She had no interest in boys, but Rey couldn’t help dreaming of meeting a handsome prince who would take away from her miserable home.

That book became her secret treasure that she kept hidden from Plutt, knowing the miserable man would take away her only source of joy. 

Rey kept the book until the night the FBI knocked on the door, having been taken away without the chance to grab it. She never saw it again, and once she started making her own money, she could have purchased another copy, but never did. That book meant more to her than just as a pile of paper. It wasn’t the book that was important to her. It was the dream and hope that it instilled of there being something better out there for her. 

Something gentler and prettier.

As Ben spun her around to the music, the skirts of her dress swaying to and fro, gazing at her with what looked like adoration, Rey’s mind turned to that tattered little book that had meant so much to her.

Tonight, Rey felt like the dream of that twelve year old girl had come true.

Held within Ben’s arms, one large hand spanning much of her back, burning where his skin met hers, the other engulfing hers and held closely between their bodies, Rey gazed into his eyes. Oblivious to anyone else in the crowded ballroom, the two of them moved as one to the music as Rey lay her head against his shoulder, breathing in deeply of his intoxicating scent.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” murmured Ben into her ear, sending delicious shivers through her body. 

“Mmmhmm,” she replied languidly. “Not in the last fifteen minutes.”

“How remiss of me,” he quipped lightly. “You are the most stunning woman here.”

Lifting her head, Rey smiled up at him. “Well, if I’m going to be dancing with the most handsome man, I had to up my game.”

Kissing her lightly, Ben swept her around as the music crescendoed, making her giggle.

They had been dancing for a while when a tap on Ben’s shoulder intruded into their bubble.

“May I cut in?” came the gruff voice of his father. “Your mother’s expecting her mother/son dance as usual.”

Ben sighed, slowly letting go of Rey. “Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. Go. I’m sure Han will keep me company,” replied Rey brightly. Turning to the older man. “I hope you’re as good a dancer as your son?”

Stepping into Han’s arms, Rey watched Ben walk through the crowd, looking for his mother. “Things look serious between you two,” noted Han as he took Rey in his arms. “And to answer your question, who do you think taught him?”

Rey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? Ben tells me his mother did.”

Han laughed and shook his head. “I should have known the kid would rat me out. But you’re right, Leia taught both of us, kicking and screaming all the way.”

The image of a younger Ben, with floppy hair and large ears, being forced to learn to dance against his will made Rey laugh. “I can imagine but then, he taught me. I’ve never danced in my life before. At least not like this.”

“Tell me about it,” smirked Han as they spun around. “I grew up in a poor working class area with just my mother. Dancing was not high on our agenda. Trying to keep a roof over our heads was the priority then.”

“Where was your father?” asked Rey curiously.

“Never stuck around after he knocked up my mother,” he replied with a shrug. “She didn’t even put his name on my birth certificate. Her own family disowned her for being a ‘harlot’, in their words.”

Rey nodded with sympathy. “Sounds like you were close.”

“Yeah, she was a good mum. Worked her whole life after refusing to give me up as a baby, and just when I finally got my business to turn a profit, she died of cancer.”

“I’m sorry,” condoled Rey. 

“It was a long time ago,” replied Han with a shrug. “So you can imagine when the Princess demanded I learn the finer points of dancing, how that went down.” He chuckled as he shook his head. “Ben was worse. But the Princess always gets her way.”

“I imagine being thrust into this world was difficult?” asked Rey curiously. She couldn’t help feeling a sort of kinship with the man, even if she was only getting a taste of their life. Like Cinderella, midnight would come soon enough.

“It caused problems, yes,” replied Han, looking at her closely, as if trying to gauge her reaction. “Me chafing at protocols I had to follow back then. Refusing a title when we married. Having to put up with my in-laws. Well, father-in-law more like. Her mother was a sweetheart. It didn’t help that my business took off and I was needed at sites around the world. With Leia busy with her work and me away so often, Ben was the one that suffered. Was raised by his grandparents more than us, and he grew up into a right snob.”

“I’ve had a taste of it, I assure you,” replied Rey with a grin.

“And you’re still here?” Han shook his head. “He’s a good kid. Smarter than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“I suppose you have to be, in order to become an Oxford Professor.”

Han nodded. “He and Leia clashed over that so hard. I was away a lot so I missed much of it, to my shame, but he stuck to his guns. I know he wishes he wasn’t to inherit this pile of bricks, but he’ll do what he needs to.”

“Will much change when he does?” asked Rey curiously.

“Well, he’ll be responsible for the upkeep and that’s not an easy feat. These things just eat money. He’ll have some social duties that he’ll need to maintain but they’re not as many as we had to endure. Times have changed. The rigid rules that the Peerage had to live by have been relaxed over the last few decades. Most just have normal lives and careers these days, unless you’re part of the Royal family. I don’t envy them.”

“Would you do it again?”

Han grinned. “As much as there were times when I wondered what the hell I’d got myself into, I’d do it all again. The Princess might have helped these grey hairs sprout quicker, but I wouldn’t be without her.”

The music slowed as she was about to speak and she turned her head to see Ben and Leia approaching. Letting go of his mother, Ben turned to Rey.

“Time to go back to your own princess, Dad,” drawled Ben, reaching for her hand.

“Thank you for the dance,” smiled Rey.

“Had to have a dance with the second most beautiful girl in the room, didn’t I?” said Han, grinning at his wife.

“You old smooth talker,” drawled Leia, shaking her head. “There you go, dear,” she said, looking up at Ben. “You’ve done your duty, now you can get back to your girl. Honestly, Rey, I could barely get an intelligible word out of him, he was so busy looking at you.”

Rey blushed at the words. Ben just grumbled. “Thanks, Mother.” The older couple walked away, laughing.

“Did my father behave himself?” asked Ben as he led her off the dance floor.

“He was a complete gentleman. Where are we going?” she asked as he led her through a door.

“I thought we could do with a breather,” he replied. “I know where we can go outside without being ogled by the paparazzi and away from the other guests.”

Taking her down numerous hallways, Ben opened a door that led outside into a courtyard, seating scattered around.

Heading to one in a corner, Ben sat down and pulled her down onto his lap, her voluminous skirts covering his lower half completely. “I need to kiss you,” he groaned as her arms wrapped around his neck. “But I don’t want to ruin your makeup.”

“Ruin it,” she murmured as she raised her lips to his, not caring if her lipstick smeared. She could just re-apply it.

Taking her at her word, Ben hungrily took her mouth as he pulled her close, her scent intoxicating. His kiss ranged from ravenous to tender and everything in between, while his hands roamed over the bare skin of her back, leaving trails of fire along each nerve ending. Taking her bottom lip between his, he sucked on the plump, tender skin before nibbling his way down her throat, pausing to gently suckle her skin before moving on.

His mouth dotted kisses over each shoulder, nuzzling each hollow before moving down her chest, his teeth grazing the tops of her exposed breasts, making her squirm as her desire rose. Ben tried nudging the material of the corset top down with his nose, but the designer had made it so nothing would budge it loose, so he had to content himself with licking the skin of her cleavage for a moment before making his way back to her mouth, as if it was a magnet he just couldn’t resist.

Rey’s hands were buried in his hair as the kiss got hotter and heavier with each passing moment, their tongues dancing back and forth until they finally came up for breath, lungs craving oxygen.

“God, I want you,” panted Ben, face buried against her throat. His hand covered her breast, trying to squeeze it but the corset could have been made of steel for all the luck he had. “You look like an a fucking angel but I want to strip that dress off you and fuck you until you can’t speak.”

“Oh, yes,” breathed Rey, each word he spoke making her wetter.

“Let’s get out of here,” murmured Ben. “I’ve done my duty. Now I just want to do you.”

Rey laughed and kissed him. “Can I blow you in the limo?”

Without another word, Ben lifted her off him, reaching down to readjust himself so his erection wasn’t painfully obvious to anyone who looked too closely. “You look like an angel but you are actually a devil,” he muttered, grabbing her hand and leading her back inside.

Rey thought their goodbyes verged on being rude but Ben didn’t slow down. “We’re all going back to the same place, Rey,” he pointed out when she mentioned it after his parents smirked at his haste.

Ignoring the remaining photographers, he helped her into the limo, which had been summoned by him and promptly closed the screen between the driver and the passenger cabin.

Even with all her skirts and the stiffness of the corset top, Rey managed to slide to the floor between his legs and quickly fumbled open his trousers, pulling his engorged cock out. Eyes locked on his, Rey leaned forward and licked a strip from bottom to top, Ben’s guttural groan filling the cabin. Knowing they didn’t have much time, Rey didn’t waste any time before taking him deep in her mouth.

“Fuck, baby!” he breathed. “Your mouth is sinful.”

Slowly withdrawing until only his tip was in her mouth, Rey stroked his weeping slit as Ben threw his head back, one hand buried in her hair, the other yanking his bow tie loose and undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. 

Attempting to control her gag reflex, Rey sank back down, taking his length as far as she could comfortably go. Ben gasped above her as her throat closed over him and held still for as long as she could. When the need to breathe became imperative, Rey pulled back and began sucking on him, her hand stroking his remaining length.

“Yes!” he cried out. “That’s it. Suck my cock.” There were only garbled murmurs and mutterings as Rey worked on him, loving the feel of his silky hardness in her mouth. Loved the power she felt as he lay beneath her, a slave to his pleasure.

His cock was beginning to throb, signalling his impending climax, when the limo slowed down as it pulled up at the door of Varykino Place. Ben opened his eyes and swore as Rey let him go. Rey chuckled as she helped put him back into his underwear, no mean feat with how hard he was. Ben winced and she mumbled a ‘sorry’ as she tucked him in, the limo stopping just as he zipped himself back up. 

If the driver looked closely at Rey’s swollen lips and dishevelled hair, as well as Ben’s creased trousers, he’d have no doubt as to what had been happening in the back of his vehicle.

Leading her quickly into the house, Ben stooped just inside the door and picked Rey up, cradling her in his arms before making his way up the staircase, barely breaking a sweat as he climbed.

“I can walk, you know,” pointed out Rey as she twirled strands of his silky hair around her fingers. By rights, being carried up a flight of stairs should have been frightening, but that thought didn’t even cross her mind, feeling nothing but secure in his arms.

“And miss this opportunity to show off my manliness?” he retorted with a grin.

“Oh, I definitely had proof of that in the limo.”

“And my manhood is definitely grateful, even if he didn’t quite get the satisfaction he wanted.”

Rey stroked his cheek before smoothing her finger over his pouting lips. “Aww, well I’m sure we can fix that.”

The hunger in Ben’s eyes sent a thrill of anticipation up her spine as he entered their bedroom, pushing the door shut with his foot. Stopping short of the bed, Ben held her even closer, capturing her lips with his. Rey’s arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she returned the kiss. They stayed like this, with Rey in his arms, for several minutes, the passion and desire rising with each touch, each caress of their lips and hands.

Gently setting her on her feet, he took Rey’s face in his hands, stroking her dewy cheeks. “God, you are exquisite,” he murmured against her lips. “I’ve never wanted anything or anyone more.”

Rey could sense a difference in Ben tonight. While still passionate, there was a tenderness that surpassed anything she’d experienced before. It was like she was a precious piece of porcelain that he wanted to treasure.

His lips left hers only to slowly trace down over her cheek and into her throat, nuzzling the delicate skin there while his hands stroked up and down her chest and waist. “Every man there was looking at you, wanting you, and yet, you’re with me. Mine.” His hot breath beneath her ear made her shiver. 

Lifting his head, he gazed into her eyes, pupils blown with an emotion Rey didn’t know if she wanted to name yet. “I only saw you,” she told him in a whisper.

Without a word, Ben moved behind her and began pulling at the hooks and ties that held Rey’s dress up. As each one became undone, he kissed the newly bared skin, making her shiver. As it loosened, the bodice of the dress began slipping so Rey cupped her breasts to hold it up until Ben finished behind her. She only wore a silky pair of panties underneath which were visible to his eyes now. One finger traced a line from the nape of her neck all the way down her back to the top of her underwear. Her heart was racing underneath her hand.

After discarding his jacket, Ben stepped closer and covered her hands with his, his warm mouth softly nibbling her throat and shoulders. Rey tilted her head back onto his shoulder, allowing him greater access. “So soft,” he murmured against her skin. “I’ve loved your skin since the moment I saw you.”

Taking hold of her hands, Ben pulled them away so that her dress fell in a quiet ‘ _ swoosh’ _ to the floor, leaving her feet covered in a cloud of material. Bending over, he took hold of the dress, allowing her to step out of it and threw it over a nearby armchair.

“You look like Venus,” he crooned as he devoured her with his eyes, clad only in her heels and underwear. “My goddess of love.”

Reaching out, he placed his hands on her breasts, his warm palms kneading the pale globes that were rapidly rising and falling as her breathing sped up with excitement. Ben watched his fingers tease and pinch her hard peaks, not in any hurry.

“Ben, please,” she moaned, gripping his hand and trying to move it down her body to where she was aching for him.

“Patience, love,” he replied lazily, refusing to meet her demand. Instead, he leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, tongue laving it lazily as his fingers continued playing with the other one. Rey’s fingers were carded in his hair, squeezing and pulling as he drove her wild, her panties soaked.

Ben’s free hand roved downwards, stroking the sensitive skin of her belly and around her hip to squeeze her cheek, clad in silk. Pulling her tightly into his body, he let go of her nipple and zeroed in on her mouth again, his other hand grabbing the other cheek and grinding into her.

For several minutes they stood entwined, Ben’s mouth biting, sucking and soothing as he left no part of hers untouched. It was as if he was trying to steal her very  _ soul.  _ Nibbling on her lower lip, his tongue instantly caressing it afterward, he moaned softly as he pulled back, his own lips reddened.

Eyes nearly black with desire, Ben picked her up without a word and placed her gently on the bed. In thrall to his passion, Rey lay there and let him do what he would with her. Lifting one leg, Ben pecked his way from her knee down to her foot before pulling off her shoe and then doing the same with the other one.

Caught in his gaze, Ben quickly took off his clothes, discarding them on the floor without a care. Rey licked her lips at the sight of his aching hardness, visibly throbbing with desire and leaking copiously.

One leg after the other, nearly in slow motion, Ben climbed onto the bed and caged her within his limbs, blocking out the light with his bulk. She felt so tiny and fragile beneath him and shuddered with desire.

Lowering himself, Ben left soft, gentle kisses from her throat down her torso until he met the elastic of her panties. Taking it between his teeth, he pulled it down her legs until she kicked them off impatiently. 

The whole night had been a sort of foreplay for the two of them and Rey was frantic to have him inside her. She loved when he ate her out but she just wanted him now before she self-combusted. She could feel the wetness between her legs and the delicate throb of her sex as his hot breath touched her.

Ben moved to taste her but Rey grabbed his hair, stopping him in his tracks. At his puzzled look, she spoke. “I need you, Ben. Please.”

Nostrils flaring, Ben gave her a curt nod before moving up, lowering himself between her thighs which immediately closed around his waist, wanting to lock him in place.

“Put me inside you,” he whispered hoarsely as he stroked his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her wetness.

Reaching between them, Rey took hold of him, marvelling at how hot it felt and quickly placed him at her entrance, sucking in a breath as he pushed the tip inside. It didn’t matter how often they’d done this, each time felt like the first.

Resting on his elbows, Ben watched her every expression as he pushed himself all the way in, until she felt like she was consumed by him. Her thighs tightened on his waist and bucked up as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“Look at me,” he demanded throatily. 

Eyes snapping open, Rey gasped at the expression on his face. It was a mix of tenderness, desire and something she couldn’t describe. Slowly, as if he was savouring every movement, every sensation, Ben began moving inside her.

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” she breathed.

Normally, Ben was a talker during sex, but tonight he was silent, just watching her intently as he sped up, his deep, strong thrusts stealing her breath. Rey’s hands were gripping his shoulders, nails digging into the skin but he didn’t so much as make a murmur about it.

Wordlessly, their bodies danced in a rhythm as old as time, only their gasping breaths breaking the silence. Rey felt consumed by him and was too absorbed to properly work out why and how their love making was so different tonight.

Their excitement built and Ben was soon pounding into her body, their breathy sighs and moans echoing around the large room. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” cried Rey, feeling as if her body was one giant rubber band that was being stretched taut with every thrust of Ben’s cock.

“Come for me,” he ordered huskily, voice cracking. “Come, my love.” As he spoke, he ground into her, so there wasn’t a breath of space between them and it was enough to make that invisible band snap violently.

“ _ Ahhh _ !” she screamed as her body spasmed with the strongest climax she’d had yet. She felt it in every nerve and fibre of her being and was nearly faint from the power of it.

Her orgasm set off Ben’s and he shouted as he pulsed strongly inside her, filling her with his seed with each jerk of his cock. His hands gripped her tightly as he buried his face in her throat, sweat covering his body in a fine sheen.

For several minutes they lay like that, minds and lungs struggling to return to a semblance of normality, wrapped up in each other.

Rey was feeling both stunned and afraid. She didn’t know why, but something had changed and she didn’t know if she was ready for it. 

Lifting his head, Ben kissed her languidly before looking into her eyes, his own intent as he spoke. “Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay with me. Don’t go back to America,” he repeated, an urgency and tightness in his voice she’d not heard before.

_ Stay? He wants me to stay and I want to. I don’t want to leave him but I’m me and he’s him and it’s madness but it’s so tempting and so wrong… _

Mind whirling from the aftermath of this whole day, Rey couldn’t think straight and wasn’t completely conscious of the words that left her mouth.

“I-I can’t.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - only HEA's for me


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight has struck - the fairytale is over....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for being such lovely readers. I've really appreciated all the love you've given this fic.
> 
> After this chapter, there will be two more plus an epilogue, so we are coming to the end.
> 
> Strap in because it's going to hurt for the next couple of chapters, not going to lie, but I will make it all better. Promise

Midnight had struck on Rey’s metaphorical clock and the Ball was well and truly over.

She knew today had been a brief, beautiful fantasy that was never meant to last. Knew that the orphaned scavenger who came from nothing was never meant to live in the prince’s world forever. Even if that’s what the prince wanted.

“Why? Why won’t you stay here?”

Bodies still dewy from their lovemaking, Rey’s mind whirled from the unexpected demand. This was only meant to be a fling. Something meant to end when she left these shores. 

Trying to get the tumultuous thoughts in her head into some sort of order, Rey got out of bed, pulling on one of the bathrobes that were hanging in the wardrobe. The luxuriousness of the plush material seemed to emphasise that this wasn’t meant for someone like her.

“Why would you want me to stay?” she asked, not looking at his face. “You knew I was only here for a short time. You knew it was going to end.”

Pulling on his trousers roughly, Ben walked to where she stood at the window, the heat of his body tempting her to bury her face in his chest and agree to stay. “Yes, I knew but things changed. I thought I could let you go with my fondness and well-wishes but I can’t anymore.”

Closing her eyes, Rey asked the question she already knew the answer to. “Why?”

Gently turning her around and cupping her face, he lifted it so that she couldn’t avoid his eyes. Couldn’t avoid the truth in them. “I fell in love with you.”

Eyes filling with tears, she shook her head. “You c-can’t. You can’t love me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m all wrong for you,” she cried. “I’m not meant for your world, Ben. I’m a nothing from nowhere. I’m a criminal. I come from the lowest rung of society, of any society, and you are…are…you’re a fucking prince!”

“I’m not a prince,” he retorted.

“You may as well be,” she threw back. “You have more titles than I ever heard before. You’re the heir to a fucking castle. You can trace your lineage back to the dawn of time…” He snorted at that. “You are ‘someone’.”

“You think I care about any of that?”

“You won’t even drink any tea other than your own family’s blend! Who the hell has their own family tea?”

“Is that why you won’t stay?” he threw back. “I’ll drink nothing but coffee from now if that’s what changes your mind.”

Rey huffed and pulled away. “Don’t be ridiculous! Of course that’s not it.”

“Then stay with me,” he implored. His voice grew deeper. “I don’t want to be without you. I don’t care about the differences in our backgrounds. I couldn’t give a fuck what you did before. Don’t you care about me, too?”

Rey opened her mouth to reply and closed it again. “Of course I care about you, Ben. These have been the happiest few weeks of my whole life. But it’s just that – weeks. We barely know each other. Not really.”

“We know what’s important,” Ben replied. “That there’s something special between us. It was there from the beginning, Rey. You know it.”

“We fought like cats and dogs!”

“But we wanted each other, even then. Rey, I’ve never felt like this before in my life. Please don’t throw it away because of some ridiculous notion that you’re not good enough for me.”

“But I’m not! Dammit, Ben!” She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. “Look at all this! This is your world, not mine. You had to show me how to use proper cutlery! How would someone like me fit into the fancy world you live in?”

Ben’s face became thunderous. “What fucking fancy world? I’m a fucking professor in a university! I barely  _ ever _ attend the social events you think I frequent. Until you, I worked and spent my spare time alone. I didn’t ask to be born into my family. Do you think I actually  _ want _ to be responsible for that pile of bricks my uncle lives in? Do you think I give a damn about the people that do frequent the type of world you keep envisioning I live in? If you're going to make excuses, at least make them logical!”

Shaking her head, Rey looked at him. “Ben, my work visa ends the day my contract ends. I have to go back to America.”

“My mother knows everyone. She can help you get another one,” he retorted.

“It’s not just that,” she continued. “Everything I own is there and you want me to uproot my whole life after only a few weeks? What about my work? My apartment?” She would have said friends, but she didn’t have any.

“You can work from here. What’s the difference? You take contracts all over the place.”

“And how is that supposed to work?” she retorted. “How are we supposed to sustain a relationship when my business takes me all around the world? I could be gone for weeks. Months. You told me how you felt growing up with your parents away all the time and you’d be happy for your girlfriend to do the same?”

Ben didn’t reply, deflating at that statement. 

Rey walked to him and caressed his cheek. “You know I’m right, don’t you?”

He looked at her, his eyes dimmed with sadness. “I never expected this. You.”

“I never expected you, either,” she replied, her voice thick. 

She had never expected to meet the man of her dreams, if she’d ever given it a real thought. She’d never expected to feel so much for another person. She’d never expected the passion between them. The tenderness. The love.

Yes, she loved Ben.

Rey couldn’t deny it to herself any longer. And that knowledge broke her heart because the pain of leaving him would be crippling. But even more crippling, more soul-destroying, would be if she ever watched his love die because she wasn’t enough for him.

She was scared. Terrified. She couldn’t trust a love of only a few weeks over twenty-six years of living without it. If it turned out that his feelings were really only infatuation and lust, rather than a real love, it would kill her. Rey didn’t know how she would cope with that sort of pain. And while her love would only grow the more time they were together, she couldn’t take the risk that his would die.

It was better to leave knowing Ben did believe he loved her than stay and watch him realise that what he felt wasn’t real.

Rey could live on the memories of this special time for the rest of her life because she knew she’d never meet anyone like Ben Solo ever again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rey breathed him in, trying to keep the tears in. “We still have two weeks. Let’s make them magical.”

Shuddering, Ben held her tightly. “I’m not giving up, you know. I’m going to keep trying to change your mind.”

“Okay,” she replied, knowing she wouldn’t be swayed, as much as she wanted to be.

Eyes bright with a film of tears, he rested his forehead on hers. “I love you and I believe we were meant to meet and be together.”

“I wish that were true,” she replied sadly. “I wish I was different.”

“I don’t. I love you as you are and you will believe me one day.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The boulder that seemed to fill Ben’s chest grew heavier with each passing day that hurtled towards Rey’s leaving.

He’d watched as his parents bid her goodbye the day after the Ball, not realising that it would be the last time they saw her.

Han had realised that there was something off and had cornered him while Rey was with his mother and Amilyn.

“Something’s not right,” he’d pointed out, looking at his son’s drawn face. “What’s happened between last night and now?”

“Nothing,” was the terse retort.

“Kid, I might be old but I’m not stupid.”

“Just leave it, Dad,” Ben threw back, moving past his father. 

“Did you ask her?”

Biting his lip, Ben wanted to punch something, taking a deep breath instead. “Yes, I did but she said no. Okay? Curiosity sated?” Barely holding on by a thread, Ben headed for the front door but was stopped by his father’s hand on his arm.

“I’m sorry, Ben. Don’t give up yet. I see a lot of myself in that girl, and she cares about you.”

Ben nodded but couldn’t speak, just walked to where Rey was saying her farewells.

The drive back to Oxford was subdued. Ben wanted to beg, demand, that she change her mind even as he knew that it was her choice and he had to respect it.

The stupid thing was that two months ago he would have been the first to roll his eyes and scoff at someone falling in love as quickly as he did. He would have been the first to ridicule the idea that someone would move to a whole different continent on the strength of an affair of only a few weeks. He would have said it was a crazy, impulsive decision that could only end badly.

Now, he was that person.

He had gone into this with the full knowledge that it had an end date. Had accepted that, even wanted it, in a way. He’d not expected to fall so deeply in love with a woman that, on the surface, was his complete opposite, but completed him in ways he’d never known he’d needed.

Last night had shown him how perfectly she  _ did _ fit into his world, even if she didn’t believe it. Even if she believed that he was an aristocratic socialite, an idea that was so out of the realm of reality he wanted to laugh. 

But she was right. They really didn’t know each other. They’d shared their pasts and in some ways knew each other intimately, but their ordinary, mundane selves, something that couples got to learn over time, were still the unknown. Was Rey messy? Did he leave the toilet seat up? Those sorts of things.

If she lived in England, they would have time to learn these things, but that was what they didn’t have. Time.

If they tried a long distance relationship, the chances of it succeeding were small. And even if it did, Rey would be gone for long periods of time. Ben had seen firsthand what that did to couples. It was hell.

But despite all these reasons why her staying was madness, he wanted it. 

He didn’t care about all the negatives. Ben just wanted Rey. 

And his heart was crumbling to pieces at the thought of losing her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey’s final day at Oxford arrived way too quickly for their liking. 

The previous day, Ben had taken her and Mitaka to The Rose for lunch, where they presented Mitaka with a replica of Dr Who’s blue phone booth as both a gift and apology for the shenanigans he’d had to put up with since she’d arrived. When Rey had learned that Mitaka was a huge Dr Who fan, it seemed the only logical choice and had scoured the internet for just the right gift.

Understandably, Mitaka was thrilled with the gift and shyly told her that he would miss her presence in the office, that despite certain incidents, he had enjoyed her company and how Professor Solo had lightened up. His face flushed a furious red as he looked anxiously at his boss, but Ben had only chuckled and agreed with his assessment.

Rose came over and had hugged her tightly as they left, begging her to stay in touch. Rey couldn’t help tearing up at the genuine emotions from two people that she’d begun calling friends. She’d never had that before and knowing this was just one more thing that she was losing that made her heartbreak even worse.

“I’ll miss you,” said Rose, teary-eyed. “We all will, especially your Professor.”

Rey nodded. “I know, and I’ll miss you too.”

“Will you try to maintain your relationship?”

“No. Long distance is just too hard, especially when I’m travelling all over the place,” she replied.

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” pointed out Rose. 

Rey had simply nodded and turned to catch up with the men.

On the final day, Gael Akbar took her out to lunch as well, thanking her for a job well done. He was confident that the systems Rey had put in place would protect the University’s records from harm. He’d slyly tried to ask about her and Ben’s relationship but Rey had easily deflected him. It was too hard to speak about it.

The Friday was spent packing her things and she pulled out her ball dress, tears running down her face. She didn’t know what to do with it. Take it with her or leave it to a clothing charity. There was zero chance she’d have another opportunity to wear such a beautiful thing again and besides, it was so imbued with memories of Ben that she didn’t think she’d ever be able to look at it without remembering that magical night.

The door knocked as she was deciding and knowing it was Ben, scrubbed off the tears and hung it back in the wardrobe. She would leave it for now.

Ben could see she’d been crying the moment she opened the door and took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Closing the door, he led her back to the lounge and sat down with her on his lap, the two of them entwined silently, mourning the fact that it was their last night together. 

“I’ll move to America.”

Lifting her face, Rey looked at him incredulously. “What?”

“I’ll go to you, Rey. I can’t stand it. It’s killing me to know you’re going tomorrow. I’ll give my notice and follow you.”

Shaking her head, Rey didn’t think her pain could get worse. “No, Ben. Oh god, you can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you have so much to lose. That’s crazy. You’re a fucking professor at  _ Oxford! _ Basically the pinnacle of academia and you’d want to throw that away for a woman?”

“Not a woman, Rey. You. Just you.”

Cupping his face, she kissed him tenderly. “I can’t let you do that, Ben. I couldn’t live with myself to know you left your heritage, the job of your dreams, your family behind for me.”

“I’d do it for you, Rey. I love you so much.”

Taking a deep breath, Rey spoke quietly. “And it’s because I love you too that I can’t agree to this. You’d be miserable, Ben, and it would kill me. You’re needed here. I’m hardly ever in New York anyway, with work, and you’d be alone. No, Ben.”

Closing his eyes, a tear fell from the corner of one. “You love me but you’re leaving me,” he whispered shakily. “We can do this, Rey. We could fly out to see each other often. Why are you so insistent that this has to be the end, if we love each other?”

“Because it’s killing me to say goodbye, Ben! Because my heart couldn’t take saying goodbye over and over. I j-just  _ can’t _ …” Her deep, racking sobs shook her whole body, the soul-deep anguish of a life without this man hitting her hard. Even as she cried, though, she knew the only way to cope was to cut this off cleanly. The wound would leave a permanent scar, and it would probably ache for the rest of her life, but the pain wouldn’t be as acute as it was now.

If they had to keep saying goodbye when one of them returned home, the wound would fester and destroy her. If the loneliness didn’t.

But Rey was used to loneliness. It was what she knew.

Holding her close, she could feel her shirt getting wet with his own tears and her heartache was worse for knowing she’d hurt him. Part of her wished they’d never started this in the first place but how could she have known how deeply they’d fall? In such a short time.

When they both quietened, Ben wordlessly carried her to the bedroom and stripped them both bare, neither of them hiding anything.

In between gasping breaths and sorrowful sighs, their bodies moved together as a single entity, as if they were trying to leave a permanent part of themselves in the other. As if their hearts weren’t already in each other’s keeping.

Ben moved within her slowly, memorising every single sensation, every single expression for the endless lonely days without her. Heads pressed together, their eyes never left the other, needing the other to see that what they felt was real, even if the situation was heartbreaking.

When they climaxed together, their cries were a mix of pleasure and sorrow, their tears mingling with their laboured breathing as they stayed intimately entwined, trying to forget, even for a few moments, what the following day would bring.

For the rest of the night, they alternated between making love and lying together silently in their sorrow, neither of them wanting to sleep and lose even a second of their precious short time together. They could sleep when they were alone again, hopefully to dream of the other and be happy again, for a little while.

Morning came too soon for either of them. 

Ben had cancelled her booked car, insisting that he would drive her to Heathrow, despite Rey’s protests. When they could no longer linger, they’d showered together, Ben tenderly washing her hair and body, the water disguising the tears.

Afterwards, he went to make them breakfast while Rey finished getting ready. Opening the wardrobe, her eyes fell on her dress and in an impulsive decision, shoved it into her suitcase, wincing at the knowledge that it wasn’t meant to be scrunched up in that way but knowing that she just couldn’t leave it behind. It meant too much to her.

The drive to Heathrow was spent in silence, the emotions too heavy for words. Rey could feel the grief bubbling away inside her and it took all her strength to keep it inside. She would have to check-in and deal with strangers and didn’t want to look like she’d been to a funeral, even if it felt like it. 

Ben took her hand as they walked into the terminal, waiting patiently as she stood at the check-in counter. She looked at his tall, lithe figure dressed in jeans, sweater and a leather jacket and part of her couldn’t believe she was letting him go. She could see the way women looked twice as they passed him but he didn’t take his eyes off her.

Holding her boarding pass and passport, she walked back to him and he pulled her into his arms again.

“All done?”

Rey nodded. “I have a window seat.”

They were both trying to reign in their emotions, keeping the conversation light as they had a drink before her flight was called and she’d have to go through passport control. He asked if she wanted something to eat but she knew that she’d be violently ill if she tried.

The dreaded moment came when her flight status changed on the signage to ‘Flight Called’. 

Walking her to the entrance of Passport Control, Rey saw and felt the emotions of the people around her, saying their own farewells to their loved ones and the first sob erupted without warning.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured as he pulled her into his arms.

Rey gripped his jacket so tightly she thought she might leave gouges in the leather as she sobbed her heartbreak. “I-I’ll m-miss y-y-you so m-much!”

“As will I,” he returned brokenly. “We will see each other again. I know it.”

They held onto each other for as long as possible before Ben drew back, his own cheeks stained with tears. Cupping her face, he kissed her deeply and tenderly. “I love you, Rey. I’ll be here waiting for you. Forever, if that’s what it takes.”

“Oh, Ben!” she cried. “I love you too. I wish…I wish things had been different. I’ll never forget you.”

“You need anything, anything, you call me. I’ll be on the first plane to you. I’ll drop everything, even lunch with the Queen, you hear me?” His eyes looked earnestly into hers.

Giving him a shaky smile, she nodded. “I have to go.”

After one more kiss, she traced her finger down his wet cheek. “Take care of yourself. And your parents. And Mitaka. I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart,” he replied throatily.

“Goodbye, Ben,” she said, stepping towards the entrance, lifting a hand in farewell, noting the way it shook with her sorrow.

“I’m not saying goodbye, Rey,” he replied. “Safe travels. Until I see you again.”

With one last sob, Rey stopped and took her last look at her precious Lord Ben, before she stepped through the doors and out of his life.

Before she broke down completely.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry, ok.
> 
> The next chapter's done so I'll post it this weekend


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovebirds are pining badly....but there's hope in the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovely readers. I'm sorry I broke your hearts last chapter but I'm here to make it better. 
> 
> Than you to Spacey_Gracie for going over this and pointing out that the Atlantic Ocean lies between NY and London, not the Indian. Doh! I got my oceans mixed up, as you do, lol.
> 
> In these extraordinary times, I hope you stay safe, advocate for justice, spread awareness of racism and be kind to each other. 
> 
> We need it more than ever.

Ben stared at his computer but the words were just a jumble of meaningless symbols on the screen. Throwing the pen down, he leaned back in his chair and sighed mournfully.

Six weeks.

Six weeks since Rey had left him broken in the terminal at Heathrow and his grief was no better. If anything, it was worse.

Picking up the frame that sat next to his computer screen, his eyes watered as he looked at the picture of Rey, radiant in her ball gown, smiling at the camera. It had been one of the official photographs taken on the night and now took pride of place in his office. He had obtained every single photo of them taken that night, but this was his favourite. He even kept a copy in his wallet.

“I miss you,” he whispered at the photo, as if she would be able to hear him. “I’m not doing well, Rey.”

And he really wasn’t.

Ben lost count of how many times he nearly dialled her number or sent her a text, just to have some contact with the woman he loved, but she’d asked him not to, saying it would only make the pain worse. He wanted to argue with her but he respected her wishes, even if he had to stop from screaming his pain at everyone who asked about her.

The morning he’d arrived in his office and found her desk and computer had been removed during the night had been a low point. He’d folded himself into his chair and sobbed, not caring that Mitaka had entered and left quietly, leaving him to his grief.

He’d stepped down from his role as Chair for the Bodley Club, not up to attending the meetings each week and discussing literary tomes and presenting papers when his heart was constantly aching. Ben hadn’t attended since Rey left.

Teaching his classes had been a nightmare, his already low tolerance for fools now non-existent. After he’d made one of his students cry, a male one, Ben had pulled himself up and apologised. Getting an official complaint and reprimand was all he needed right now. Putting on a brave face, he attempted to teach as normal, and if he occasionally slipped and yelled at a student, well, they just believed it was normal Professor Solo behaviour.

Despite the increasing cold, Ben rowed as much as the weather permitted, the conditions suiting his mood as he worked until his muscles screamed in protest. At least the exercise made him tired enough to sleep without dreaming, but even that had been curtailed in the last couple of weeks with the severe cold weather that had hit. 

Which meant his dreams of Rey were unrelenting. He should have welcomed them but when he woke either so hard it hurt, or in tears, it was difficult to put up with.

It was a week until classes closed for the Christmas break, so he only had to bear it for a few more days before he could wallow in his misery for a solid few weeks.

He wondered what Rey was doing constantly. Where she was working now. If she thought of him and missed him as much as he did her.

Finger tracing over the photograph, he heard his phone ding and as always, it soared, hoping against hope it was Rey but when he looked, it was only his mother. Tossing the phone down, he resumed gazing at Rey’s picture. 

Ben knew his mother was worried about him. She rang him every day, sending several texts a day to check up on him. He even answered some of them. He had to if he didn’t want a repeat of the incident three weeks ago when his parents turned up on his doorstep. Seeing as how Ben could count on one hand the number of times they’d been to his house, he couldn’t deny his shock at seeing them.

“What are you doing here?” he’d asked, hair and clothes askew, having fallen into an exhausted slumber on his couch, seriously lacking sleep the previous night due to fretting over Rey.

“We were worried about you, Ben,” replied his mother as he stepped aside to let them in. “You haven’t answered any of my calls or texts in over a week, Ben. I didn’t know if you’d done something stupid in your heartbroken state.”

Ben looked at his parents in dismay. “You think I’d..I’d…” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Of course not, son,” replied Han. “Well, we hope not, but we know you’ve taken Rey leaving hard.”

“I needed to know that you were still eating properly, which, by the looks of you, you haven’t been,” retorted Leia, pulling out her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“Ordering food. You’ve lost weight. I can see it in your cheeks.”

Running a frustrated hand through his dishevelled hair, Ben turned towards his lounge. “I’m fine, Mother.”

“No, you’re not,” she retorted. “I can see it in your face how difficult this has been for you.”

Flopping onto the sofa, Ben sighed. “Yeah, it’s been hard but I’ll be fine. You didn’t have to rush here to save me. I just haven’t felt like talking to anyone, that’s all.”

“Maybe you need to,” pointed out Leia. “I know you love her enormously. It was written all over your face at the ball.”

Ben nodded. “Yes, I love her but she’s gone now and I have to move on.” Though how he ever would, he didn’t know.

“Oh Ben, honey,” his mother crooned, taking his hand. “Is there nothing we can do to help? Talk to Rey?”

“No, mother, please. This is what she wants. She didn’t feel like she was good enough for me. It was the other way around. I’m not good enough for her.”

“I told her about my upbringing, Ben,” said Han. “She knows that hers shouldn’t matter.”

“Well, apparently, it does to her,” replied Ben. “And there’s nothing I can do to change her mind. All I can do is hope.”

After that night, he’d made sure to answer at least one text or call each day to reassure his parents. He couldn’t help the warmth inside at the improved state of his relationship with them. At least something good had come out of all this heartache.

Mitaka knocked on the door, pulling him away from his reminiscing. Placing the photo carefully back on the desk, he called out to his assistant to enter.

“Would you like another pot of tea, Sir?”

The younger man watched his employer with worried eyes. He could see the way Professor Solo was pining over Rey and he wished things had been different. The only way he could help was to be extra solicitous and ensure he carried out his work to a high standard to make the Professor’s life a little easier.

Ben gave him a brief smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He hadn’t truly smiled since Rey left, so it was no surprise. “Actually, Mitaka, I think I’m going to go for a walk. It’s not raining for a change and I could do with some fresh air.”

“Very well, sir,” nodded Mitaka. “Be sure to rug up, though. It is cold out there.”

Nodding, Ben pulled on his greatcoat and grabbed his gloves, heading out into the pale winter sun. He watched his breath freeze in the frigid air and wondered if it was cold where Rey was. 

Daydreaming of the way he’d keep Rey warm, he barely noticed his steps leading to The Rose. He hadn’t been there since their lunch, associating the tea house with Rey too much but today, he felt a need to be where he’d first seen her.

Opening the door, the warmth hit him like a welcoming blanket and he noted his table was free. 

“Hi, Professor,” called out Rose. “It’s been a while.” She looked at him with sympathy, understanding why he’d stayed away.

Ben nodded as he pulled off his coat and gloves. “It certainly has.”

As he waited for his tea, he ran through his memories of Rey in this setting. His sheer rudeness the first time he’d seen her despite finding her extremely attractive. The time he’d tried coffee, smiling to himself as he remembered her laughter at his expense. God, he’d drink nothing but coffee for the rest of his life if she was back here with him.

Just as he thought he’d have to leave before he embarrassed himself, Rose placed his tea and some of his favourite shortbread biscuits in front of him and sat down in the empty chair.

“How are you doing, Prof?” she asked kindly

“As well as you’d expect,” he replied, staring at the steam rising from his cup. 

Rose sighed softly. “I miss her, too. She made a big impression.”

Ben smiled sadly. “That she did, Rose. That she did.”

“Don’t give up hope, okay?” Ben nodded. “Any plans for the Holidays?”

Taking a sip of his tea before replying, he shrugged. “Spending Christmas Day with my parents but nothing else. Just staying home. Not really in the mood, you know?”

Rose placed her hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. “Don’t wallow the whole time, Prof. It’s not good for you. We’re closing here for a couple of weeks, so Finn and I are just going to be relaxing at home. You’re more than welcome to come over and hang with us if you need some company.”

Ben looked at the young woman and felt a surge of affection. “Thank you, Rose. I appreciate the offer. I really do. Can I call you if the walls of my home become too much?”

“Of course,” grinned Rose. “Anytime, Prof.”

“You can call me Ben, you know?” he told her with a tiny grin.

“Nah, you’re too fancy to call you by your name,” laughed Rose. “’Prof’ suits you better.”

Ben chuckled, the first time he’d laughed in weeks.

“Very well, you can call me ‘Prof’.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rey stared out the window of the high-rise office she was occupying for her latest contract. 

The sky was grey, low clouds unleashing rain at intermittent times for the last three days, making the busy New York streets wet and grey.

Everything was grey.

Like her life.

Unable to help herself, she unlocked her phone and stared at her home screen. It was a picture of Ben grinning up at her, his black hair askew and his crooked teeth in full view, bracketed by the dimples she loved so much.

Her eyes blurred as she remembered when she had taken the photo. They had finished viewing one of the Marvel movies she’d made him watch and he had made a disparaging remark about Tony Stark, to which she’d thrown a kernel of popcorn at him in disgust. He’d burst out laughing at her reaction before admitting that he’d just said that to get a rise out of her. He thought she was sexy as fuck when she was angry. Rey couldn’t resist taking a photo. Needless to say, that had ended with them fucking on the sofa, movie forgotten.

God, she missed him more than she could bear.

The flight from London had been horrendous. At one point, the flight attendant had worriedly asked if she was ill after seeing Rey crying almost non-stop since she’d boarded the plane. Rey had shaken her head and tried to reassure the other woman that she felt fine. Unless you counted the sheer heartbreak.

About an hour before landing she’d fallen into a restless sleep from pure exhaustion and had felt like a zombie as she cleared Customs and headed to the taxi rank. 

The driver had taken one look at her face and wisely chose to leave her alone as Rey stared unseeingly at the passing buildings, not even caring about the usual traffic snarls encountered on the way.

Unaware and uncaring of how much money she gave the driver, she waited while he took her suitcase out of the trunk and wished her a good day before driving back into the traffic. Pulling her suitcase along on its castors, she entered the lobby of her building and headed for the lifts.

Stepping out on her floor, Rey stood at her door, fumbling with her keys before pushing it open, the stale air of the empty apartment hitting her instantly. Locking the door behind her, she left the suitcase in the hallway and walked to her living room, looking at the sterile space around her.

Since she was away so much, she’d never bothered filling it with things that meant something to her. No photos. No plants. No colourful cushions or throw rugs. Nothing. It was a room. It could have been a hotel room for all the personality it had. Actually, even hotel rooms had a more welcoming feel to them.

This was not home. It was a place to sleep.

Rey realised she’d never had a home. Despite all the money she’d made in the last few years, she’d never felt she belonged anywhere.

Until Ben. 

He felt like home. And she’d left him behind.

Despite all the tears she’d shed in the last twenty-four hours, the grief hit her like a tidal wave, causing her knees to buckle. Falling down onto the cold, sterile carpet, Rey lost all control and sobbed like she’d never sobbed before in her life.

Not when she was taken from her parents.

Not when she was shunted from home to home.

Not when she was starved and beaten by Plutt.

Not when the FBI turned up and took her away for her crimes.

Rey would never know how long she lay there, arms wrapped around herself as she cried helplessly for Ben Solo, wishing she had his strong arms around her. Knowing it was her own fault that she didn’t.

For the next few days, Rey did what she needed to do, completely numb. She bought food she had no desire for, a first for her. Checked her mail and negotiated another job contract, one that ended a week before Christmas. Not up to travelling anywhere, she’d picked it because it was in New York, where she’d be able to return to her apartment and wallow in familiar surroundings, at least.

Each day was the same as the last and she thought of Ben constantly. What was he doing? How was he feeling? Was he missing her?

She would wake up crying each morning because he wasn’t there beside her after spending her dreams in his heavenly arms. She knew it was masochistic, but she made his picture her home screen and had to force herself not to call him. She hung her dress outside her wardrobe where she could look at it every day and remember that night.

The people in the office were nice enough but, as a contractor, she was not really part of their workforce. An outsider. As she’d always been. As if they could somehow sense her melancholy, they stayed away from her more than usual. A couple of the women had invited her to sit with them at lunch but she’d politely declined, citing that her deadline meant she’d be working through lunch, eating at her desk. They stopped asking after that.

Rey realised that she'd felt like she belonged from the first moment in Ben’s office, even if they clashed heatedly. Dear Mitaka had always treated her like one of them and by the end of her time at Oxford, it felt like a little family. Even Gael had made her feel like she truly belonged there, even if she was a contractor.

As the days passed, her heartache grew rather than lessened, as she’d expected. The pain of missing Ben became a physical ache, to the point that she went to a doctor to get a check-up because she didn’t think sadness could do this, there  _ had _ to be another cause.

The doctor had given her the all-clear after sending her for scans, admitting that he couldn’t see any cause for her symptoms but if she wasn’t happy, she could go and get another opinion. Rey had thanked him and left, knowing full-well what was causing the pain.

Was leaving Ben worth it? Would it have been worse to risk his love fading than doing what she did? At least she would have had that time with him before it ended. Built up memories to cherish.

Sitting here, it felt like she’d cut off her nose to spite her face. Ben loved her but she’d been too afraid to trust that love. Rey knew why, she’d had the mandatory therapy when she lived with Maz, but that knowledge didn’t make the pain better. Despite all that therapy, it was hard to trust his love when she’d never experienced it before. She knew Maz was fond of her, but it wasn’t the love of a mother. 

Rey had never known love until Ben. And she’d thrown it away.

What had she gained? Nothing. Not a thing except this pain that was crippling. 

Then she started thinking of what she stood to lose if she did move to England. 

Her apartment? It was not a home. She wasn’t emotionally attached to it.

Friends? She didn’t have any. The only people she could call friends were all across the Atlantic ocean.

Her work? It was her business, and she could work out of anywhere but in truth, she was tired of moving from job to job. Never building any connections, friendships. Always the outsider. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate and change things. Develop strategies for working from one base, only travelling when absolutely necessary and only for a few days at most.

Rey had enough money and clout that she could pick and choose her contracts. Companies needed her more than she needed them. Surely more of her work could be done remotely? That’s what hacking had involved, after all. It’s not like she'd walked into the NSA head office to hack into their system.

She realised that it hadn’t mattered to her what form her business took until now. There was nothing and no-one waiting for her, so what difference did it make if she was away for weeks?

Things were different now. There was a man who wanted her. Who loved her and wanted to be with her. And she wanted nothing more than to be with him.

Moving to England to be with Ben was a huge risk. She knew it. But it was a risk she had to take, because this existence was no life. It was just waiting for time to pass.

Putting aside her work, Rey began googling information on living and working in the UK. 

She was deep into the government website reading up on the requirements for applying to set up a business when her phone rang.

Looking at her screen, she frowned in puzzlement when she saw it was Gael Akbar. What on earth could he want? Was there a problem with her software?

A spark of hope lit up in her heart at the thought of needing to go back to Oxford to fix an issue, sliding her thumb along the screen.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Rey! It’s Gael here,” came the booming voice over the line, sounding like he was in the same city as her, not over an ocean.

“Hi Gael. It’s good to hear from you. How can I help you? Is there a problem?”

“No, no! Your software is working splendidly. The Board of Governors couldn’t be happier with your work,” he replied jovially.

“That’s good. I’m happy to hear it. So, what are you calling about?”

“Well, Rey, my dear,” he began. “I’m ringing to see if you’d be interested in a job.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and epilogue to go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm clouds are parting and the sun is shining through. It's time for our babes to reunite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies, this is last chapter before the epilogue. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who have followed along on this journey. It's been a wonderful ride and I've loved writing this. 
> 
> Once again, thank you to Spacey_Gracie for her help. Please check out her new fic 'Whatever Our Souls are Made of' - a historical Reylo.
> 
> I'm so excited to unveil my commissioned pic from Laura Barcali. She's @laurabarcali on Tumblr and she did a brilliant job on the reunion scene for this chapter. Look for it at the bottom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reunion.

Ben sighed and put down the paper he was grading, pulling off his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes.

It was the last day before the university closed for the Christmas break and he was trying to finish his grading before he left. He’d stayed back late each night this week and was down to his last few.

He could have done it at home, seeing as how his classes had all ended for the semester and finals were done and dusted but he preferred being here. It may sound masochistic but he felt close to Rey in his office where they’d spent so much time together. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he was due to drive up to Varykino House to spend it with his family. His mother had urged him to stay for the whole of the break but Ben was planning to return to Oxford on Boxing Day. He wanted to spend it on his own, wallowing in his misery and didn’t want to hear platitudes about how it would get better.

It wouldn’t. He knew it wouldn’t. His pain at losing Rey was still acute and he had no idea if he’d ever fully recover from it.

Most of the staff in the building had already finished up for the semester or were working from home and the streets of Oxford were much quieter as most of the students had left to go home to their families. The people remaining were mainly tourists taking advantage of the quieter streets to sightsee.

Mitaka was still working, sitting at his desk finishing up with his administrative work, entering grades and preparing for the next semester. Ben had told him he didn’t have to come in but Mitaka had insisted. He had a suspicion that Mitaka was bent on keeping an eye on him and he appreciated the thought. 

Ben had eaten some left over treats from the end-of-year staff lunch that had been held the previous day, knowing anything left would be thrown out by the cleaners tonight, and it was now nearly two o’clock. As soon as he was done grading, he’d order Mitaka home and leave himself, not that his own home helped, Rey’s presence permeating every room, especially his bedroom.

With only a handful of papers left, Ben set back to work, not realising that he couldn’t hear anything coming from Mitaka’s office.

Lost in his reading, he vaguely heard his door open but didn’t lift his head, assuming Mitaka was bringing in his tea.

The sound of someone clearing their throat, someone distinctly feminine, finally drew him from the exam paper and when he saw who was standing there, like a vision from his yearning dreams, the paper fell from his nerveless fingers.

_ “Rey!” _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rey ended her call with Gael Akbar and flopped back in her seat.

If this wasn’t a sign from the universe that she was meant to be with Ben, she didn’t know what was.

Gael had informed her that Armitage Hux had accepted a job offer from a multi-national firm based in Switzerland and would not be returning after the Christmas break, leaving Oxford with the need for a new head of IT security. The board of governors had been so impressed with her work that they had asked Gael to find out if she would be interested in taking on the role.

“I realise you have your own business and it would mean a permanent move to England for as long as you held the job, so if you need time to consider, I’m quite happy to give you that time,” said Gael. “The role is a full time one, with your own office and staff and we are happy to negotiate your remuneration and of course, all the benefits that are standard for Oxford University staff.”

“I don’t need time to think about it,” Rey stopped him. “I’ll take it.”

“I thought you might be interested,” chuckled Gael knowingly. “I’m sure Professor Solo will be thrilled when I tell him.”

“Please don’t,” interrupted Rey. “I’d like to tell him myself, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention it until I arrived.”

Gael had instantly agreed and they’d discussed issues like her start date and visa applications, the older man assuring her that his staff would get the paperwork and clearances approved as soon as possible. 

A sense of bubbling joy was rising inside at the realisation that she’d be seeing Ben soon and it was difficult to concentrate on her work, giving up after another fruitless hour and going home.

Entering her apartment, Rey knew that she didn’t want to keep it. She had no intention of ever coming back here. If she did return, it would be with Ben and only for a visit. Her future was in England with her English lord.

She was going home.

Rey debated calling Ben to give him the news but she wanted the next time she spoke to him to be when she was in the same space as him, preferably in his arms.

Instead, she rang the real estate agent who sold her the apartment and listed it for sale. Rey didn’t care how long it took to sell. As soon as her visa came through, she was catching a plane to London and any negotiations could be done by phone.

She had to complete this job but if she worked as many hours as possible, she could have it done well before Christmas.

Christmas. 

It was three weeks away and she was determined to spend it with her beloved Ben. She’d never cared about it before, not having anyone to share it with and not having many good memories about the day but she had a bone-deep feeling that this year would be the start of many memorable Christmases.

The next couple of weeks were as hectic as any she’d ever experienced. In between working like crazy to finish her contract, she was filling out paperwork, negotiating with the real estate agent and speaking with Simone, Gael’s PA, about the status of her visa application.

With just over a week to Christmas, she got the news that her working visa was approved, leaving her free to travel to England at her convenience. She’d negotiated that she would be commencing at Oxford at the beginning of February, giving her time to sort out her affairs in the States, fly over and find a place to live and settle in. 

Rey knew there was only one place she intended to live, if he wanted her.

Due to working every day, she’d managed to complete her job the day before, leaving her a few days to organise her financial affairs and pack what she was taking with her.

First, she had to make a call to Mitaka.

The difference in her mood as the cab drove to JFK airport was the polar opposite to when she’d arrived. Rey watched the towering New York skyscrapers pass by, taking her last look at the city. She didn’t know when she’d be back. She’d received an offer on her apartment and Rey had accepted it without hesitation. Paying the agent a bonus if the paperwork could be completed before she left, Rey had signed whatever she’d needed to sign and would let the agent know where to deposit the funds from the sale in England.

These things were just mindless details for her. All she was focusing on was being with Ben again.

It was early morning when her plane touched down in Heathrow and her stomach was churning with excitement and a touch of nervousness.

What if these six weeks had cooled Ben’s ardour, despite his words when she left? What if her fears had come true?

Shaking her head, Rey pushed these fears away. She had to trust that Ben’s love was true and that he still felt the same way. She had burned her bridges behind her and the only way was forward.

Besides, Mitaka had all but told her that Ben was missing her. 

Arriving in Oxford, Rey pulled her two heavy suitcases through the arches into the Mob Quad, ghostly quiet now that the semester had ended. Not wanting to alert Ben with the sound of castors rolling over the timber floor, Rey left her bags in the hallway.

Pushing open the door, she spotted Mitaka at his desk and silently put a finger to her mouth. Nodding, Mitaka grinned widely as he shut down his computer while Rey took off her coat and nervously straightened her sweater and pleated skirt. He knew she was arriving today, so he’d purposely come in to help Rey surprise Ben.

“It’s so good to have you home, Rey,” he whispered as he came closer. 

“I’m so happy to be back, Mitaka,” she replied, giving him a hug and grinning at the way his face turned beet red. “I’ve missed you.”

“It will be good to see the Professor smile again.”

“Has it been bad?” Mitaka nodded. “For me too.”

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

Giving him another hug, Rey smiled fondly. “It will be now. Thank you for looking after him.”

The younger man blushed again. “It was the least I could do.”

“Merry Christmas, Mitaka. Have a great break.”

Picking up his bag, Mitaka walked out, leaving Rey alone, only Ben’s office door between her and the love of her life.

Taking a deep breath, Rey opened the door to the rest of her life.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ben blinked several times, his brain unwilling to believe that Rey was standing in his doorway and not just a product of his yearning imagination.

He took in the way her loose hair fell over her shoulders, down over the warm, chunky jumper she wore over a pleated skirt, her thick tights and shoes before returning to her face, her trembling lips and dewy eyes.

“Rey?”

As if his voice broke the spell they were both under, Rey gave a soft cry and hurtled towards him, practically throwing herself down onto his lap and gripping him tightly.

“Rey!” he cried, his arms encircling her soft, warm body, clinging on to her for dear life, unable to stop the well of tears that fell down his cheek as he buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent and trying to make sense of the fact that the woman he loved was back in his arms.

They sat there entwined for interminable minutes, both of them crying and shaking, mumbling unintelligible words.

Finally, Rey pulled back to cup his face, brushing away his tears. “Ben! Oh Ben, I’ve missed you,” she whispered shakily before kissing him tenderly.

The feel and taste of her soft lips pulled him out of his shock as he returned the kiss, finally ready to believe she was really here. 

Over and over, their lips brushed and parted, learning the shape of each other again before it became more passionate, tongues duelling and hearts thudding. Rey’s hands buried themselves in his soft hair, re-memorising the texture and thickness of it as Ben’s roamed over her back, squeezing and caressing her.

Breathing heavily, they broke apart, Rey’s forehead resting on his, gazing into each other’s eyes, love suffusing their faces.

“I love you,” whispered Rey.

“I love you,” returned Ben, his eyes shining. “I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. I’ve been lost without you.” 

Rey took in his thinner features, aware that she had lost weight too. “I could barely function without you.”

“Are…are you…?”

“I’m back for good. I’m home.. if you’ll have me.”

Hugging her tightly again, Ben shuddered. “Forever. I’ll never let you go again.”

Several kisses later, Rey lay with her head on Ben’s shoulder, loving the feel of his hard muscles covered by his soft shirt as he stroked her hair, giving her gentle pecks on her forehead.

“How are you here?” he murmured against her skin.

“I’m now the head of the university’s IT security.”

Ben stared at her. “Really? What about the ginger rat?” Yes, he still held a grudge. 

Rey chuckled. “Got another job. I was planning to come back anyway, Ben. Was researching visa’s and how to register businesses in England when Gael rang and offered me the position. I said yes instantly.”

“What about your life in New York?”

Stroking his cheek, Rey looked at him earnestly. “I don’t have one there. Everything and everyone I love is here. I sold everything. As soon as my visa was cleared, I packed up and came.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you succeeded. I thought I was seeing a vision. I’ve dreamed of you here so many times.” Ben frowned. “Where’s Mitaka?”

Grinning, Rey kissed him quickly. “He’s gone home. He knew I was coming and he made sure I could get in.”

Ben chuckled and shook his head. “He’s been like a mother hen since you left.”

“I’m glad someone looked after you.”

Running his hand over her leg, Ben frowned. “I see you haven’t been looking after yourself. You’ve lost weight.”

Rey sighed. “I had no appetite. You’ve lost weight too. I can see it in your face.”

Closing his eyes, he held her close. “Nothing mattered without you. I just existed.”

“I’m still scared but I’d rather be scared with you than without you,” Rey admitted. “I’m scared I’ll embarrass you.”

“You’ll never embarrass me, sweetheart. And anyone who looks down their nose at you can get fucked,” he declared emphatically. “I’m just so happy to have you back in my arms.”

“I’m essentially homeless, you know?” she said cheekily.

Giving a mock sigh, Ben grinned. “Seeing as I’m the soul of human charity, I suppose I’ll have to take my little scavenger girl in.”

“I still prefer coffee.”

“Just add it to my burdens,” he sighed melodramatically. “I do have an unfortunate development though. At her frown, he chuckled. “It seems that all my spare bedrooms have lost their heating so the only place to sleep is in my bed. Clothing is optional.”

Pretending to think about it, Rey looked out the window. “That  _ is _ unfortunate but I don’t think I have any options as I’m sure every single hotel room is probably booked. Oh dear! I think I forgot to pack my pyjamas in New York. I might need something to keep me warm.”

Ben’s eyes darkened with desire. “My own suffered a tragic accident in the washing machine so we’ll just have to huddle together for warmth.”

As he spoke, he began rubbing his hand up and down her leg, slipping under the hem of her skirt. Leaning forward, he rubbed his nose over the tender skin beneath her ear before pushing aside the neck of her jumper to softly kiss and lick her neck.

“Hmmm…” she sighed, wriggling on his lap.

It had been too long without her and his erection sprang up instantly, her weight pressing down delightfully on it.

“We’ll need to be naked in my bed,” he murmured. “Best thing to keep warm.”

“Yes,” she sighed as she played with his ear. “Will that be enough, though? It’s..it’s very… cold,” she shivered as his hand squeezed her thigh before cupping her aching warmth.

“Yes, you’re right,” he agreed as he sucked on her earlobe. “We might need friction as well.”

“Friction?” 

His finger began rubbing her crotch which was becoming damp. “Our naked bodies. Rubbing together. Inside and out.”

“Oh, god,” she shuddered, bucking her hips into his hand. “I’ve missed this.”

“I dreamed about you every night,” he admitted as his hand sought the waistband of her tights and pushed inside. “When I could sleep, that is.”

“I love you,” she sighed against his mouth, moaning as his fingers made their way under her silky underwear to softly stroke her folds, opening her up to spread her rapidly growing wetness.

“I can’t describe how much I love you, Rey,” he replied. “I never expected to fall in love, ever. I didn’t even care, either. I was happy with the way things were. Then you came into my life and I’ll never be the same. I know it was quick and I know that’s why you left. I don’t blame you. But know this: I will love you until my dying breath. I can lose everything else, but I can’t lose you again. I’d never survive it.”

“You won’t. I’ve burned my bridges and I’ve come home. I never had one before, not really, but you are my home, Ben.”

“And you’re mine. My love. My Rey. My Lady.”

“My love. My Ben. My Lord.”

Groaning, Ben kissed her again, his fingers steadily stroking her core, restricted by the elastic of her tights.

“Take these off,” he demanded huskily.

Sliding off his lap, Rey quickly took off her shoes and rolled off her tights. Ben reached forward and pulled down her panties, tucking them in his pocket.

“You have to stop stealing my underwear,” she laughed, quickly scrambling back onto his lap and straddling his thighs.

“I won’t have to once you’re living with me,” he replied with a low growl as she bucked into his hardness. “I can just raid your underwear drawer.”

“I haven’t got that many, you know?”

“I’m going to keep you stocked in sexy underwear.”

“You’ll only take them off in two minutes,” she pointed out breathily as she rocked against him, his hands underneath her skirt and cupping her cheeks.

“But it will be a great two minutes.” One hand slipped up under her jumper, stroking the soft skin of her belly before cupping her breast. “I’ll miss you in this office. No more fucking during the day.”

Rey gasped as he pushed the jumper up, exposing her breasts, her nipples hard from arousal and from the cold in the office. “I…I’m sure Mitaka will be glad about that.”

“Maybe you can visit during your lunch break,” he suggested as he pulled down the cups, groaning as he took one rosy peak in his mouth, tongue laving it ravenously as he pinched and rolled the other one.

“Mmm…” she sighed huskily. “I don’t mind a quickie.”

“Only in the office,” he replied, breathing on her wet nipple, making it tighten even further. “At home, I’ll fuck you for hours.”

“ _ Gah _ …p-promise?”

“It’s a guarantee,” he declared before taking the other one and biting gently on it. His free hand returned to her heat, lifting the skirt so he could see her. “Fuck, I missed this pretty little cunt of yours,” he sighed as he pressed two fingers into her, revelling in her warmth. 

Panting, Rey bucked her hips onto his fingers as she gripped his hair when he began fucking her with them, his thumb flicking her clit. “Oh! I haven’t been this full since I left.”

“Wait until I fill you with my cock. It’s been so lonely without you.” Pushing up her jumper again, he flicked her nipple. “I’ve missed your tits so much.”

Rey moved to take off her jumper but Ben stopped her. “No, keep it on. It’s too cold in here. I don’t want you catching a chill.”

“You’ll keep me warm,” she replied throatily.

“Later,” he insisted. Her moans grew louder as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, rubbing over the spot he knew drove her wild. 

“ _ Aahh… _ ” she cried out as his thumb rolled her clit. It had been too long without him and it didn’t take long for her to fall over the edge, gushing onto his fingers and his pants.

“That’s it, baby,” he crooned. “Let me see your cunt slick with pleasure.” He kept rubbing until she begged him to stop and slumped against his chest. He kissed her forehead lovingly. “I love to watch you come.”

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Rey sat up and kissed him ravenously. “Your turn,” she whispered into his mouth.

Reaching down, she quickly undid his belt and unzipped him. He was so hard the head of his cock was pushing against the waistband of his underwear so it was easy to release him. Rey sighed as she took him hand, his hot, silky hardness pulsing with desire.

“Have you missed me, baby?” she crooned as her thumb rubbed the leaking tip before stroking his length, loving the feel of his cock and impatient to have it inside her again.

“I think that’s… _ fuck _ …obvious,” he ground out as her movements quickened. “Baby, I’m not gonna last. I’ve missed this too much.”

Lifting herself onto her knees, Rey squirmed forward in his chair so that his tip rested at her opening, Ben’s guttural groan ringing throughout his office. “I love you, Ben,” she told him as she sank down onto his cock, both of them sighing loudly as he filled her.

“I love you, Rey,” he replied shakily. “So good. So tight.”

“Fuck me, my Lord.”

With a roar, Ben began bucking his hips up into her, watching as his cock moved steadily in and out of her, her slick coating him liberally as she rocked her hips to meet his. “Yes! That’s it, baby!  _ You _ fuck  _ me _ . Take me!”

His chair creaked loudly beneath them as their movements sped up, their cries and groans loud in the empty room. 

Knowing he was quickly reaching his climax, the feel of her cunt too good to hold out long after their time apart, Ben reached down and began rolling her swollen clit between his fingers.

“ _ Oh god! _ ” keened Rey, her hands gripping the back of his chair, grinding into him as she threw her head back. Ben wished he could see her tits, but there would be time enough later.

They had all the time in the world now.

Rey was home. With him.

“Come baby!” he begged, his balls drawing up with his impending climax. “I’m going to… _ nnngh! _ ”

Unable to stop it, he shouted as his orgasm took him, pulsing strongly as he filled her with his spend. It was the trigger for her own climax, and she cried out as she milked him, prolonging his own.

Pulling her close, they panted into each other’s shoulders as she continued rocking on his cock, his cum seeping out and coating his balls, aftershocks shuddering through their bodies.

They sat there silently, hearts full, as the realisation that their time together didn’t have an end date. That this was their life now. There would be adjustments to be made by both of them and they would argue at times. 

But they would negotiate these ups and downs. 

Together.

Rey had found her prince and Ben had found his princess. 

Just like in her book.

Rey had found her home.

Sitting up, they gazed at each other, eyes damp with tears. Happy tears this time.

Ben tenderly stroked her cheek and smiled.

"Let's go home."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Laura for the amazing pic!


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Lord and Lady Solo's HEA is going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, we have come to the end.
> 
> I'm really pleased to have finished my longest Reylo fic but I will admit I will miss Lord Ben and Rey. They have become so real to me.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, kudoed and bookmarked my fic. Your comments have brought many smiles to my face and I hope I've made you smile too (and cry a tiny bit). I appreciate you so much.
> 
> I want to give my friend and sister in Thirst, spacey_gracie a huge thank you for patiently reading each chapter, finding my mistakes and fixing my Americanisms.
> 
> Also to Dagagada for inspiring me to write again after so long and finally dip into the Reylo world and for making moodboards for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into Ben and Rey's life.

_ Five years later _ …

“Superb! As usual,” gushed Sabine as she put the finishing touches to Rey’s outfit. “The gossip mags will be raving about this dress for days.”

It was the night of the Autumn Ball and, as she had for the last six years, Sabine had taken control of getting Rey dressed for the evening. It had become something of a game for the gossip and fashion media to speculate on what Lady Solo would be wearing to the glamourous event and now Sabine took it as a personal challenge to ensure Rey outdid herself each year.

“I do love it, Sabine,” agreed Rey as Tasha ensured her up-do was securely in place, spritzing a final bit of setting spray. “I was a bit worried it wouldn’t fit, but it’s fine.”

Rey turned from side to side, admiring the red, one-shouldered dress Sabine had convinced her to wear tonight. The front was fairly demure, the wow-factor being at the back where two strips of material crossed over her lower back, leaving the rest bare. The dress had a long train attached from the waist which only drew the eye to the high split in the skirt, baring most of her right leg as she walked. Paired with matching red heels and a sleek up-do, Rey looked both classy and incredibly sexy.

“It has enough give at the front that I knew it wouldn’t be an issue,” replied Sabine, walking around her, making sure there was nothing missed. “I’m sure young Benjamin will be thrilled. Then again, you can wear a flour sack and he’d still find you enchanting.”

“You are so right, Sabine,” came the deep, velvety voice of Rey’s husband at the door.

“Oh! You’ve spoiled the big reveal,” scolded Sabine.

“I would have waited but someone was too impatient to see her ‘pretty mama’,” he replied as a toddler pushed her way into the room, squealing with delight to see Rey.

“Hello, my darling,” cooed Rey, bending down to gather her daughter into her arms, uncaring if her dress got rumpled, ignoring Sabine’s disapproving look.

At nearly three years old, Kira was the apple of her parents’ eyes, not to mention her doting grandparents and uncles. 

After Rey had returned to England, it had not taken long for Ben to propose, and they’d had a quiet wedding in the grounds of Varykino Place the following June, with only family and close friends. She had asked Rose to be her bridesmaid and Maz had walked her down the ‘aisle’. Gael Ackbar had grinned the whole time as if he had personally orchestrated their whole relationship.

When questioned if she and Ben were rushing into marriage, Rey had simply stated that they both knew they were each other’s home, and why wait for something better that would never come? 

Knowing of Rey’s desire to see more of the world, Ben had taken her to Australia and New Zealand for their honeymoon. They’d snorkelled on the Barrier Reef, climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge, explored the café-filled lanes of Melbourne before flying to New Zealand where Rey had squealed at seeing Hobbiton for the first time, had a ridiculous amount of movie memorabilia from the Lord of the Rings movies shipped back to England and had marvelled at the beauty of the South Island.

Rey found she loved the stability of working in one place, finally feeling like part of a team and developing friendships with her colleagues. Ben, for his part, loved watching his wife flourish, like a plant that was finally exposed to sunlight. There were times when she still felt inadequate but he strove to prove that she was all he needed.

Leia had taken Rey under her wing, happily showing her the ropes of living in a family with the wealth of theirs. Under her tutelage, Rey had learned how to dress for certain occasions, makeup and skincare to make the most of her radiant beauty and how to deal with any cattiness she encountered at the few events they were required to attend.

At home though, they shed all those unnecessary details, just enjoying being themselves with the one person who knew them inside out.

After a year of marriage Rey had told Ben that she wanted to have his baby. Ben had been thrilled but hastened to assure her that she didn’t need to have one in order to have an ‘heir’. 

“I don’t want a baby to give you an heir, Ben,” she’d retorted. “I want us to create a life made from the love we share. I want to feel our baby growing inside me. I want to know that we will always be linked by a child of our love.”

Needless to say, Ben and Rey had enjoyed practising and four months later, Rey had waited breathlessly for the little stick to confirm her suspicions. Racing downstairs to the study where Ben was writing, she burst inside and threw herself onto his lap, kissing him furiously, both crying happy tears.

Her pregnancy was going smoothly until a couple of months before she was due, nightmares and anxiety causing Rey to withdraw into herself. Worried about both his wife and child, Ben held her as she cried after waking from nightmares. Her obstetrician became worried that Rey was losing weight, not gaining, and when there were no physical reasons for it, suggested that Rey see a therapist as there was obviously something causing it.

Needing Ben with her, Rey had gone see a therapist and together they’d worked out that Rey’s past was causing her to doubt her ability to be a good mother. She feared that she would do what her mother did to her own child, as illogical as that was. Rey revealed that she had nightmares that Ben would take the baby and leave her all alone again. 

Together, Rey and Ben had worked through her fears until she was able to sleep again and began gaining weight. Rey still had moments of doubt but she had Ben to cling to when she was feeling vulnerable.

The day their daughter, Kira, came into the world after a nine hour labour, was one of the happiest of their lives. Ben had cried unashamedly as the tiny girl was placed in his arms, kissing her mucky, scrunched up face and vowing to love and protect her for all her days.

To say that Leia was thrilled to meet her granddaughter was an understatement. She had completely decorated a new nursery at Varykino Place for when Kira came to stay with them. Ben had to practically beg her to stop buying things for the baby as even their ample home in Oxford was struggling to contain all of Granma Leia’s gifts. Han was just as enamoured with his little ‘princess’, he was just a lot cooler about it.

The first few months with a baby were harder than any of the baby books had led the two new parents to believe. Even with Leia and Rose offering to babysit whenever they needed it, Ben and Rey spent much of it in a sleep-deprived daze. Many times, one of them had walked into the nursery to find the other asleep in the rocker, baby sleeping on their chest.

When things finally settled down, Ben decided that they needed to look for something larger for his family, preferably with a backyard but close enough to the university that their commute wouldn’t be too long. Rey was taking her full year of maternity leave so she spent any free time searching for house listings and they would both go and look at any contenders on the weekend.

They had finally found one twenty minutes away and close to the river, that Rey fell in love with. Built in the Victorian era, it had lovely high ceilings and wooden floors, with a large enclosed backyard that was perfect for a child and even a pet. It had been beautifully refurbished only a couple of years earlier so there was practically nothing to be done to it other than fill it with their own possessions.

When the keys were ready to be picked up, Rey strapped the now seven-months-old Kira into the car and drove to Oxford to pick up Ben, so he could come too. Placing the baby into her pram, Rey’s journey to Ben’s office took twice as long as Kira was coo’ed and fussed over by practically everyone in the building.

Finally making it to Ben’s office, Mitaka dropped everything to come over and smile at the baby. “My, you’re looking more like your mum every day,” he exclaimed as he tickled her belly, making Kira squee.

“And I, for one, couldn’t be happier,” quipped Ben as he came out his office, kissing Rey lovingly before reaching for his daughter. “Hello, my little ladybug!” he cooed as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her chubby cheeks. “Daddy’s missed you.”

“You saw her this morning before you left,” drawled Rey, eyes sparkling as she watched the two loves of her life together.

“And I missed her the moment I left. You too,” he added, almost as an afterthought, making Rey laugh. 

“Come on, we’d better go get those keys. We’re already running late and we still have to run the gauntlet of all the office ladies on the way out again.”

The little family settled into their new house, welcoming the visits of their family and friends. Rose and Finn were regular visitors, especially as Rey was helping Rose with her own wedding planning. 

Rey would sit in their backyard, watching Ben and Finn talk as he cooked the barbecue while Rose played with Kira and marvelled at the turn her life had taken. From being alone, to having her wonderful family and friends, it felt like she’d won the lottery. While she still had nightmares about her past, they were becoming less and less as she finally accepted that Ben’s love was true and that he would never leave her or their child. Kira would know nothing less than the love of her parents and extended family.

When it became time for Rey to return to work, Ben declared that he was going to take a year-long sabbatical from the university and become a house dad. He’d been with the university for so long, he welcomed the break to just enjoy being with his daughter. So, while leaving Kira was difficult for Rey, the knowledge that she was in the capable, loving hands of her father eased her mind.

Ben would bring Kira in to Rey’s office often so they could have lunch together and Rey didn’t miss the starry-eyed looks females would throw her handsome husband as he pushed Kira’s stroller or held and fed her her lunch. She couldn’t blame them. Lord Ben Solo as a man was stunning. As a doting dad, he was nigh irresistible.

It had taken Rey a long time to become accustomed to her title as Lady Rey Solo. At work, she insisted on being referred to only as Rey. She may be the boss of her department, but she winced at being called Lady Solo. It was only at official events that she accepted being called by her title.

Or in bed when her Ben was in the mood to play Lord to her Lady. Though their sex lives had slowed down a little with parenthood – falling into bed exhausted many a time – it was no less passionate. When they visited Varykino Place, Leia would insist that she would take care of Kira if she woke, so the couple took full advantage to enjoy each other for hours. The times they took advantage of Kira’s nap time were good too.

While Ben was on sabbatical, he and his uncle Luke spent many hours discussing the future of Skywalker Hall. As the heir to the Duchy, Ben knew he would inherit it one day but he couldn’t picture himself living there with his family. Besides the fact it was too far from Oxford, Ben considered the place a mausoleum. Luke himself was finding the upkeep of the huge building harder and harder, the costs skyrocketing. 

They decided that best option was to turn the building over to the National Trust for administration and to open it up to visitors. That began many meetings with officials to discuss the terms of the handover. It was decided that one wing of the house would remain under the family’s control and occupation in perpetuity. That part would be maintained by the family and be passed down. The rest would be managed by the National Trust and this included allowing the Hall to be used for the annual ball.

It was a big relief for Luke and Ben, and fully endorsed by Leia. The whole family attended the official signing over of the Hall and went out that night to celebrate. 

Rey was relieved for Ben as she knew it had been weighing on his shoulders for a number of years. While he believed his uncle would be around for a long time yet, no one could predict the future and he dreaded the prospect of being responsible for the building. This way, the family kept its ties with their heritage but weren’t burdened with the massive upkeep it required. 

For the last six months, since Ben had returned to work, Kira had been going to the university’s crèche, where she was loved by the staff. It was close enough that her parents could see her during their lunch and she enjoyed the company of other children her age.

Tonight was the Autumn Ball and Rose and Finn had travelled up to Varykino Place and were going to be watching Kira for them. Ben had offered them tickets to the ball but they’d declined, declaring it wasn’t really their thing but happily accepted the offer to enjoy Leia’s hospitality for a few days to explore the surrounding area. Rose had been with Kira when Ben went to check on them and Kira began chanting for her mama.

She’d been bathed and was dressed in a little lemon-coloured onesie and Rey breathed in the delicious baby smell of her daughter as Ben drew closer. 

“Though you  _ would _ look great in a flour sack, that dress is stunning, sweetheart,” praised Ben, his eyes roaming over his beautiful wife. “Did the split have to be that high, Sabine?” he frowned, not liking the thought of other men ogling his wife.

“Yes, it did, Benjamin,” replied Sabine snootily. “Be happy that you will be the envy of all the men there, as usual.”

Rey giggled, making Kira laugh too. “Mama! Pweedy!”

“Thank you, my darling. You’re being a good girl for Auntie Rosie, I hope?” 

Kira nodded, her dark curls bobbing with the movement. While her features were her mother’s, she’d inherited her father’s dark curls and eyes. Ben and Han were already making plans on how to deal with any boys who looked her way in future.

Coming up behind her, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey, careful not to mess up her hair as one large hand rested gently on the tiny swell of her belly. “How’s my gorgeous mama, today? Feeling alright?”

Rey nodded and leaned back against her husband. At three months along with their second child, she’d suffered much less morning sickness than with Kira and had been feeling marvellous. They were both excited to be welcoming another child to their family and didn’t care what gender it was, as long as it was healthy.

They were going to announce the pregnancy tonight and couldn’t wait to see the excitement on Leia and Han’s faces when they found out they were going to be grandparents again.

“I was worried that the dress would be too tight,” said Rey as Kira played with her earring. “Especially since I’m already bigger than I was with Kira.”

“It’s hardly noticeable, except to me because I know every inch of your delectable body,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “Your tits are bigger but I’m definitely not complaining. I can’t wait to peel this dress off you tonight.”

Reaching behind her, she swatted Ben’s bum. “Behave, Lord Solo.”

“For now. Later, though, Lady Solo, all bets are off,” he crooned.

“You can’t keep your hands off each other, for even a few hours, can you?” They turned to see Rose smirking in the doorway. 

“Obviously not,” sniffed Sabine with a gleam in her eye. “If I have to repair anything before I leave, I will not be pleased, Benjamin, so let your wife go, take your precious girl and let us finish with her.”

Ben grinned but did as requested, taking Kira back into his arms. “Let’s leave mama to finish getting ready, okay, ladybug?” With a quick kiss, he left the room as Sabine finished fussing with Rey.

“Not too much damage, luckily,” she declared, standing back to look Rey over. “And the dress fits perfectly. I must admit, I did like dressing you the year you were visibly pregnant. It was a challenge but you were still the belle of the ball and looked better than most of the women there, even the stick-thin ones.”

Rey laughed and shook her head. “Sorry I didn’t fall pregnant to schedule, Sabine. Maybe next time.” Sabine just raised an eyebrow and declared her ready.

As had become tradition, Rey made her way down the grand staircase, Ben’s expression as star-struck as the first time she’d walked down, in her Cinderella gown, to meet her handsome prince.

Waiting along with him was their precious daughter, and Rey’s heart was full to overflowing.

Rey was living her own fairy tale and she was grateful every single day for all the riches she had. Not monetary riches. She didn’t care about those. That didn’t complete her soul.

It was her family. Her precious family that she loved beyond words. Ben. Kira. And the little one safe inside her. As long she had them, she was rich.

As Ben reached out his hand for her, Rey once again knew she was home.

Forever.

* * * * * * * * *

Oh, and Rey developed quite a love for the Skywalker family tea.

Sadly, Ben couldn't say the same for coffee...

  
  
_ Fin _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as @queenoferebor1204. There's lot of cats...  
> I'm also on Twitter as @queenoferebor12 but I don't always go on there.


End file.
